Unexpected Love
by Persephone89
Summary: Nubia was an Egyptian Princess who had an arranged marriage with someone she had never met. Now she's afraid she will never find happiness or true love. Will she learn to love her new husband? Or will she be miserable for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Night at the Museum and an idea suddenly came to me. How much do we know about Ahkmenrah? Nothing really except his tablet brings the museum to life. This story will explore his life and how he got possession of the tablet. It's something different and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't what was planned. At least it's not what I had planned, but ho cares what I want? This was my father's idea. He planned it and he wants it. I wasn't even asked about it. I was just told and I'm expected to go through with it without argument.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Nubia and I am a princess of Egypt. Lower Egypt to be precise and my father wants me to marry a prince from Upper Egypt. He says our marriage will unite the two kingdoms and there won't be any war. The idea of an arranged marriage angers me. How am I to give myself to someone I have never met? If I do marry I would want it to be for love, but being a princess comes with a price. I can never be happy and I have to do what's best for my people.

Right now I was getting ready to leave my home and travel to Upper Egypt. It was a long journey, but I would be well guarded. I was not happy with this arrangement and I was not afraid to show it. I did have quite a temper so everyone usually hid from me when I was in one of my rages.

"My lady, we must be going. Everyone is waiting." My servant Kissa said.

"Well, they can just wait a bit longer until I'm ready." I was taking my time in gathering my things. I wanted to delay this as much as I could.

"You know your father is not a patient person. If you make him wait any longer-"

"What will he do? Sentence me to death? Banish me from the land? In a way I'm already being banished and I might as well be dead."

I get my anger from my father and his impatience. That's about all I inherited from him. The rest I get from my mother; silky black hair with emerald green eyes.

A few minutes had passed ad I knew I couldn't delay any longer. I had already packed what I needed. I tried to find something else I could busy myself with, but there was nothing I could do.

"Shall we get going?" Kissa asked as she grabbed my things.

I nodded. I might as well face is. My life is over. After a few short days I'll be in Upper Egypt and preparations for the wedding will be made and I will be queen. My king will be a man I have never seen or even talked to. How can I find happiness with that?

As I walked out of the palace I took one last look around. Who knows how long it will be before I see my home again. I spent years searching this place and finding every secret passage. Now I'll be in a palace I've never been in and I'll get completely lost.

Kissa and I arrived outside and I saw my father waiting for me and he did not look happy.

"It's about time. I was ready to send the soldiers to fetch you."

"I was just saying good-bye to my life."

"You'll be starting a new life and your marriage will put an end to this war."

The war was the only thing that stopped me from running away. It had been going on for a few years. I can't remember which side started it, but it didn't matter. Both sides wanted more power and land. Why else would someone go to war? Finally my father and the current Pharaoh of Upper Egypt met and agreed that if his son and I got married then the war would end and we could share the land. I'm only doing this because I don't want to see any more people die.

The soldiers loaded my stuff as I got on my horse and we headed out. I wasn't looking forward to this journey and I dreaded the end.

We traveled until night fell then we set up camp. It took me awhile before I could fall asleep. The desert was not the best place. Also my mind was filled with so many questions and I could never sleep when I had things on my mind. Usually I would take a walk in the garden, but I was nowhere near my garden. I wonder if my new home will have one. If not then I will just have to plant a garden.

The next morning we woke up just as the sun was rising. I was not a morning person so I was grumpy. Everyone knew it so they stayed clear of me. The only one brave enough to come near me was Kissa. Even my father wouldn't come near me until it was noon.

It took us five days to get to Upper Egypt and I was glad when I saw the palace. I still wasn't happy about marrying a complete stranger, but I was happy I can finally get off this horse and sleep in a bed. Being in the desert is no fun.

We arrived at the palace and some of the soldiers took our horses to the stables. King Amenhotep met us outside. I only met him once and last time I saw him he wasn't in the best of health. I suppose that is why he is giving his son the throne. There were also two men standing near him, both dressed in royal garments so I assume those are his sons. One of them wasn't very good looking, but the other was really handsome. I wonder which one I'm getting married to.

"Welcome King Menes and Princess Nubia. I hope your journey was good."

"It was indeed. We ran into no trouble which is a surprise seeing how the desert is full of bandits."

"That is good news. Well, King Menes do you remember my sons?"

"I do. They have grown taller since the last time I saw them."

"And getting stronger at that. Princess Nubia, these are my sons. The eldest is Kahmunrah and my youngest Ahkmenrah."

So then I'm getting married to the oldest Kahmunrah. He isn't very attractive, but I guess I have to be nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I hope no one noticed I was faking being nice. My mother was always good at noticing when I was faking. My father however was oblivious.

"You will be marrying my son Ahkmenrah."

Now I was confused. Didn't the oldest son have rights to the throne before the youngest? Why would I be marrying his youngest? Did I hear right? My father said I was to marry King Amenhotep's son and we would be next to rule Egypt. Why is his youngest getting the throne?

"I'm sure you both are tired. I will have my servants show you to your rooms."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Ahkmenrah said as we headed inside.

I wanted to ask why he was getting the throne, but I didn't know if that would be rude and the last thing I wanted was to anger the person I would be staying with. He might throw me out of the palace.

I was showed to my room while my father was showed to his. Ahkmenrah stayed with me probably wanting to get to know me, but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm going to get settled in."

"Then I will see you at dinner." Then he left.

I walked into my room and it was a little smaller then my old room with a queen sized bed. I also had a nice view of the city. I'm not even going to bother unpacking my things. In a few days when I'm married I'll be moved to Ahkmenrah's room anyway. This was going to take some getting use to.

"Do you want anything, my lady?" Kissa asked.

"Yeah, I want to go home. I don't like it here."

"You haven't even given this place a chance yet."

"I don't want to give it a chance. Why should I be forced into marriage to settle my father's war? He is the king so why doesn't he just call off his men? I don't see how me getting married will do any good. My father just wants to get rid of me."

"I'm sure he doesn't want that."

"Then he wants me to be miserable for the rest of my life. I'll never find happiness now."

I stared out the window as I thought about my new life. Already I feel like I'm a prisoner. Maybe if I'm luck someone will try to assassinate me. Then again I have never been lucky in my life and I don't think that will change now.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon it was time for dinner and I dreaded going. I hated going to special dinners even when I was in my home. People were always staring at me so I was always careful of what I did.

One of King Amenhotep's servants came and escorted me to the dining hall. As soon as I entered the room everyone's eyes turned to me. I felt so out of place. I wish I could just disappear. I was escorted to the table and I sat between Ahkmenrah and my father. Amenhotep was sitting at the head of the table with his sons on either side of him.

Amenhotep stood up and instantly everyone was silent.

"We have much to celebrate today. The war is now over." Everyone applauded. "Also I would like to announce the wedding of my son Ahkmenrah. He will be marrying Princess Nubia from the lower kingdom. The wedding will take place in three days. Now let the feast begin." Amenhotep sat down and everyone started eating.

I wasn't hungry, though I know I should eat something after the journey. The last time I ate was this morning.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I looked at Ahkmenrah. "I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something." Kahmunrah said. "We don't want our soon to be queen to starve."

There was something that I didn't like about Kahmunrah. I got a bad feeling from him so I would have to be watchful.

"Please eat at least a little." Ahkmenrah said as he out some food on my plate.

I just nodded and started nibbling on my food. The rest of dinner went by with everyone talking and me staying silent. Occasionally Ahkmenrah would try to start a conversation with me, but I would only give short answers then go back to my silence.

After dinner was over I went back to my room. I didn't even wait for anyone to walk me there. I was finally alone since Kissa had already gone to the servant's quarters. I laid on the bed and tried to sleep, but it would not come. I kept tossing and turning unable to get comfortable.

After a few hours I sat up very frustrated. "I miss my own bed."

I got out of bed, put on my robe and left my room. Since I couldn't sleep there was no sense in me staying in the room and what better time to explore the palace?

I had only been walking for a few minutes and already I was lost. I had no idea where I was going or which way I came from. I think I'm going in circles and there is no one around to help me. I'm sure I can find my way out of this maze.

A few more minutes had passed and I finally saw a door. I wonder where it leads. I opened the door and my eyes widened at what I saw. The door led outside to a garden. There were many different flowers in all colors and in the middle of the garden was a gazebo. At least there was one place I could feel comfortable at. I did notice that some of the flowers were dying or already dead.

I sat down and was just admiring the beauty of the flowers. It made me forget everything that has happened and the things that are going to happen. I got my love for flowers from my mother. She was always plating new ones and I would help. We would sit in the garden as she told me stories. I miss that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps. I looked up startled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Ahkmenrah said.

"You did frighten me. I was just startled." There was an awkward silence between us. I suppose I should start acting nice towards him since we are getting married in three days. So how did you know I was out here?"

Ahkmenrah pointed up and I followed. There was a balcony up there. "My room is right up there. I was looking out when I saw you."

Another awkward silence. Usually I was good talking to people, but for some reason I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"I see you like flowers." Ahkmenrah finally broke the silence.

"Yes, my mother and I grew a garden together. This reminds me of home."

"Then it's yours."

I looked at him. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"This garden belonged to my mother. My father has stopped caring for it when she died. I try my best, but I'm afraid I'm not good with flowers. I feel guilty that I have let her garden get so bad."

"I would love to take care of it. I'm very good with flowers. I'll come back in the morning to water them, but…" I trailed off.

"But what?"

"I may need you to show me the way. I only found this place by accident and that was in the dark."

Ahkmenrah smiled. "Of course I can show you. It's easy to get lost in this place if you don't know your way."

"I think I'll be getting lost for awhile."

"I'll be there to help you get around."

I couldn't help but smile. He was sweet. "Thank you. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Can you help me find my room?"

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Follow me."

Ahkmenrah walked me to my room and I didn't realize how far I'd gone. When we got to my room he told me good night then headed off to his room.

I walked in my room and collapsed on the bed. Maybe staying here won't be so bad, but I still don't like that I have to get married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their favorites/alerts. I didn't know if anyone would like my story and now I know you do I will keep writing.

* * *

**

Over the next two days everyone was rushing around trying to get ready for the wedding and today I would be trying on my wedding dress which I haven't seen either. Do I get no say in anything?

"My lady, I have your dress."

I looked behind me and saw Kissa holding a beautiful white dress. Two more servants came in and without warning they started taking of my clothes. I quickly jumped away from them.

"Whoa, no one takes off my clothes but me."

"We must try the wedding dress on." One servant said.

"Fine, but I will put it on me not you."

I took the dress from Kissa and went behind the changing board and changed into the wedding dress. It felt a little big on me, but I'm sure the servants would fix that. Right as I walked out from behind the changing boards both servants came over to me and started saying what needed to be altered. Some times I hated being a princess.

Since I have been here Ahkmenrah and I haven't got to spend much time together. Things were hectic with wedding planning. The only time we actually got to talk was when we went back to the garden. I was tending to the flowers and Ahkmenrah sat and watched me. I decided that I should talk to him since there is no getting out of this marriage. The little time we did talk I found he was a sweet and caring person.

I wonder how Ahkmenrah is doing.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

It was hard to believe that I would soon be getting married. I don't deny that Nubia is very beautiful, but I don't love her. I know that doesn't matter. The only reason this marriage is taking place is to unite our two kingdoms. Maybe eventually we will learn to love one another.

I was currently standing on my balcony as I looked over the city. Everyone was celebrating my marriage. Everyone except me. I just couldn't be happy with someone I don't even know.

"My prince, we need to get you ready for your wedding."

"My wedding isn't for another day."

"But you still need to try on your wedding clothes and if we need to fix anything we will have time to do it."

"Can't we do this later?"

"I'm sorry my prince, but your father told me to get you ready."

I sighed. "Fine."

I wasn't paying attention to what my servants were doing. I just let them fix whatever needed to be fixed. My mind was occupied with other things like Nubia. I remember when I first saw her. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Then at dinner she was in her own world. I tried talking to her so I could get to know her at least a little bit before our wedding, but she only gave short answers then became silent. I knew she didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage any more then I did and she's probably doing it for the same reason as I am: our people. I hate that the war has killed so many people and if this is the only way to stop it then I will gladly do it.

I thought back to that night when I saw Nubia in the garden. She looked so happy. I saw that she really did care for flowers so I decided to let her have the garden. I wasn't doing the best to take care of it and I know Nubia will do better. Hopefully since she now has the garden to take care of she will feel a little better in this place. I know it couldn't have been easy for her to leave her home.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Nubia's POV**

After a few hours the dress finally fit me perfectly. The servants were saying how beautiful I looked. I didn't want to stay in the wedding dress any more then I have to so I quickly changed my clothes. I wanted to take my mind of the wedding so I went for a walk as I ignored the servants telling me to come back.

The palace was very busy with preparations that everyone rushed by me without a glance. I didn't mind though. If anyone did see me I'm sure they would say I need to get ready for the wedding. They were more excited about me getting married then I was.

I was starting to know my way around the palace and easily found the garden. I wish my mother was here, but she had to stay home. Why couldn't my father be the one that had to stay?

"Well who do we have here?"

I looked up and saw Kahmunrah. I still didn't like him. He may seem nice, but I know it's just an act.

"What do you want?"

"My father has banned anyone from coming in here."

"I wasn't told."

"Well, now you know so I suggest you get out."

"Ahkmenrah said that I could care for this garden."

"Did he now? Baby brother always did think he could get away with anything."

Kahmunrah came much to close to me and I tried backing away, but I backed right into a wall.

"The throne should have been mine." He grabbed me by the wrist. "You should have been mine."

"I don't belong to anyone."

He tightened his grip. "One of these days you will."

I stepped on his foot and he let go of me. "I will never be yours." Then I ran out of the garden.

As I headed back to my room I looked at my wrist and saw it was a little red. Now I can see what he was passed up for the throne. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I looked up and saw Ahkmenrah.

"It's all right. I wasn't looking where I was going either. What happened to your wrist?"

"Your brother grabbed me."

"Kahmunrah hurt you?" Ahkmenrah started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to him."

I watched as Ahkmenrah walked away. I don't know why he is going to talk to his brother about hurting me. He doesn't even know me that well so why should he care?

I was sitting on my bed as I thought about tomorrow. I would be married and Queen of Egypt. I wished so many times that I could be just a normal person. I was only seventeen and here I was getting married and about to rule a country.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I soon found my brother and he had a smirk on his face. I hate that look. It always seems he's up to something.

"Kahmunrah, why did you hurt Nubia?"

"So your bride to be went running to you?"

"No, I just saw you in the hall and she told me. Why did you hurt her?"

"Why do you care what I do to her? You don't love her."

"Neither do you. Nubia is a good person and I don't want to see you hurt her."

"I'm getting tired of you little brother. You have always taken what should have been mine and you will pay one day." Then Kahmunrah left.

He was right that I didn't love Nubia, but I still don't want to see her get hurt.

It was the night before my wedding and people were still getting things ready. I stood on my balcony like I always did when I thought about things. I wonder how things will be after tomorrow. I hope Nubia will at least give me a chance and I will give her one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nubia's POV**

Morning came too fast and it was the day of the wedding. I stayed in bed not wanting to get up. I can't believe I'm getting married today. At least it's to Ahkmenrah and not his older brother. That guy gave me the creeps.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Kissa.

"Princess, we have to get you ready for your wedding. I over slept a little and now we are running late. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, Kissa." I said as I got out of bed. "I'm in no hurry."

Soon two more servants came in. they were the same ones from yesterday now what were their names? Oh yeah, Layla and Mandisa. They were sisters. Mandisa was older and she was always ordering her younger sister around. They gave me such a headache.

I put on the wedding dress and all three women started putting on my make up and doing my hair. I felt like a doll.

Right as the servants finished my father walked in. I was still mad at him for arranging this whole thing. I probably wouldn't have much of a problem with it if he introduced me to my future husband first instead of just saying "You're getting married."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I actually did look good. I never thought of myself as beautiful like other people did. I just couldn't see it in myself. I don't if it was the white dress or my black hair that now had different color beads in it. Maybe it was the make up. I don't know what it was, but for once I actually like the way I look. Too bad it's for my wedding.

"I know you are still angry with me, but you have to understand why this marriage has to take place."

"Because two greedy Kings are too lazy to call off the war themselves so they force their children to settle what they started."

"It's the way it has to be."

"Why can't you sign a treaty?"

"One day when you're older you will understand."

I looked at him. "I don't think I will. I could never force my child into marrying someone they had never met. You could have at least let us meet once."

"If I let you do that then you might have ran away for sure." My father was trying to make a joke to cheer me up. He was always doing that even though he isn't good at it.

"Even if I did meet him I wouldn't run. The only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want to see any more people die."

We left the room and I didn't speak to my father until we got outside where the wedding would be held. I looked behind the wall I was standing behind and saw a lot of people. I quickly hid again. I can't believe this is happening.

"Princess, you need to breath." Kissa said.

I realized I was holding my breath so I let it out. I can't do this. I don't love him…but that doesn't matter. I just have to keep reminding myself it's for the people.

"It's time." My father said.

I took a deep breath as I started walking out with my father right beside me. Just keep looking straight. Don't look at the millions of people staring at you. Put one foot in front of the other. And remember to breath! I had stopped breathing again as I came closer to the alter so I had to remind myself.

When I got to the alter I noticed Ahkmenrah for the first time. He was dressed nicely in a tunic. He looked just as nervous as I did. My heart was racing so fast I thought it would burst from my chest. I wasn't really paying attention to what the priest was saying. I was too busy trying to calm my heart and reminding myself to breath. If I didn't I know I would stop breathing and pass out. Wouldn't that be great?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

My heart was no longer racing. Now it had completely stopped. I forgot he had to kiss me. This will be my first kiss. I always dreamed that my first kiss would be with someone I truly loved and it would be special. No way is this going to be special.

Ahkmenrah lifted up my veil and now I could clearly see he was nervous. I think his hands were even shaking. Don't worry I know how you feel.

My heart started racing again as Ahkmenrah came closer. What do you do when you kiss? Are you supposed to close your eyes? Do you open your mouth? And how wide?

Luckily for me Ahkmenrah just gave me a peck on the lips and I was relieved.

Amenhotep then came to the alter and I noticed he was wearing a different crown then he normally does. I looked over and saw two crowns sitting on two pillows. One I recognized as Amenhotep's. Wait, are they going to crown us now? Why wasn't I told this? This isn't fair. I'm not ready to be queen.

When Amenhotep and the priest were talking I wasn't listening. All I heard was a pounding in my ears. I wish that this is a dream, but I know it's not. The priest then placed a crown on Ahkmenrah's head and then a crown on my head.

"Welcome your new King and Queen."

Then everyone applauded as we turned to face them. We walked back down the aisle.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ahkmenrah asked with a smile.

"Maybe for you. I thought my heart was either going to stop or burst out of my chest."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "I only felt my heart stop."

We went into the dining hall where everyone would celebrate our marriage. Even though I didn't feel like celebrating I had to be there. Ahkmenrah and I sat at the head table which I hated. You would think that since I'm a princess I would be use to people staring at me, but I'm not. I don't like it. It feels like people are judging me and if I make one wrong move they lose their respect for me.

Amenhotep, Kahmunrah were sitting on the left side of Ahkmenrah and my father was sitting on my right.

Amenhotep stood up. "I would like to congratulate my son and new daughter. Together I know they will be great rulers." Then he sat back down.

My father was the next to stand up. "This marriage unites our two kingdoms and will put an end to the wars between us."

Everyone applauded. I was getting tired of hearing that.

Kahmunrah stood up and the room was silent. "Congragulations to my little brother and his new wife. I hope they live happy lives."

I didn't like the way he said that and there was something in his eye; something evil. Kahmunrah looked at me and subconsciously I grabbed Ahkmenrah's hand. I didn't like Kahmunrah and I got a bad vibe from him.

"Are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Yes why?"

"Well for one you look scared. And two, you suddenly grabbed my hand."

I looked down then quickly let go of his hand. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"How about our new King and Queen dance." Someone from the room said and everyone agreed.

Ahkmenrah looked at me. "Shall we?"

I sighed. "All right."

We stood up and went to the dance floor.

"Just so you know I'm not a good dancer so I apologize in advance if I step on your feet."

"A princess that can't dance? I haven't seen that before."

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I know how to dance."

"Don't worry, I can teach you."

The music started and Ahkmenrah led the dance. I was so worried that I would mess up and make a fool out of myself in front of everyone that I wasn't having a good time. I think Ahkmenrah noticed this.

"Relax a little. Don't think about it."

"I'm just worried that I'll make a fool out of myself in front of all these people."

"Forget them. Pretend they aren't even here."

I tried what he said and surprisingly it worked. I forgot about my worries and actually had fun. I guess dancing isn't so bad when you have the right partner.

After we were done dancing everyone clapped. First thing I'm going to do now that I'm queen is ban applause.

The rest of the night everyone ate, drank and danced. I have to admit that I did have fun once I relaxed a little. I still wasn't happy about this, but what can I do.

After the celebration was over Ahkmenrah and I headed to _our _room. I was told that my things were already moved there. This is going to be interesting.

When we got to the room my eyes widened. This was much bigger then the room I had been staying in. I think it's even bigger then my room back home. The bed was bigger too. I went to the balcony and saw looked down. There was the garden. I like this view better then the one in the room I had.

"So…do you like the room?"

I looked at Ahkmenrah. "Yes, I like it. But if you think we are going to make out or anything else you have another thing coming."

Ahkmenrah laughed. "I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking we could just talk."

"Talk?" That caught me off guard. "Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"First off how old are you? I've been told different ages. You're fifteen, and then you're fourteen then you eighteen."

I smiled. "I'm seventeen. How about you?"

"Twenty."

We stayed up half the night and just talked. At first it felt a little strange, but I got use to it. Ahkmenrah wasn't bad. He was a good guy, but I still don't have feelings for him. I wonder if that will ever change.

"I suppose we should get to bed." Ahkmenrah said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Then I realized that we would have to sleep in the same bed. That's going to be a little awkward.

"I can sleep on the couch if you prefer."

I looked at Ahkmenrah. He really was sweet. I smiled at him. "No, we can share the bed. It's going to happen sooner or later, right?"

"I can understand since it's the first night and-"

"Just get in the bed."

Ahkmenrah smiled as he got in the bed and I followed. Sharing a bed with a man I hardly know. Not the way I thought my life would go, but I'll have to live with it.

* * *

**The next part will be in Ahkmenrah's point of view and it will tell his side of the wedding.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

It was the morning of my wedding; it was still hard t believe. I wasn't in too much of a hurry to get ready. Soon my servants came in and I had no choice but to get ready. I tried stalling saying I wasn't feeling well or I needed to eat first, but my servants thought about that. They brought me herbs to settle my stomach and some food. Damn.

After awhile I was finally dressed and ready for the wedding. When I walked outside I got so nervous. There were a lot of people there. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself. I stood at the alter and waited for Nubia.

As I was waiting it felt like time had slowed down. It felt like I was standing there for hours when it couldn't have been more then a few minutes. Finally I saw her walking to the alter. I couldn't see her face because of the veil, but I'm sure she was just as nervous as I was.

I wasn't paying attention to what the priest was saying. My heart was pounding so loud I could hear it in my ears. Then I heard one thing that made my heart stop.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I lifted Nubia's veil with shaky hands. Wow, she did look beautiful. Since we were both nervous I just gave her a peck. No need to make us even more nervous.

Then my father came and he and the priest were talking. Soon I will be king and rule Egypt. I don't think I'm ready for that, but I don't have a choice.

The priest put a crown on my head and a crown on Nubia. I still can't believe this is happening.

"Welcome your new King and Queen."

Everyone applauded as Nubia and I walked back down the aisle.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I was trying to lighten the mood and calm our nerves.

"Maybe for you. I thought my heart was either going to stop or burst out of my chest."

I chuckled. "I only felt my heart stop."

We went into the dining hall where everyone would celebrate our marriage. I'm glad everyone is so happy for us. I wish I could be that happy. Nubia and I sat at the head table.

My father and brother were sitting on the left side of me and Nubia's father was sitting on her right.

My father stood up. "I would like to congratulate my son and new daughter. Together I know they will be great rulers." Then he sat back down.

King Menes was the next to stand up. "This marriage unites our two kingdoms and will put an end to the wars between us."

Everyone applauded. I will be tired of hearing that by the end of the night.

Kahmunrah stood up and the room was silent. "Congratulations to my little brother and his new wife. I hope they live happy lives."

I never did like my brother. He always has an evil aurora about him. I'm sure he is pissed that I got the throne and he didn't. I heard that some brothers fight for the throne and one of them even ties to kill the other. I'll have to be careful.

Suddenly Nubia grabbed my hand. It surprised me.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes why?"

"Well for one you look scared. And two, you suddenly grabbed my hand."

Nubia looked down then quickly let go of my hand. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"How about our new King and Queen dance." Someone from the room said and everyone agreed.

I looked at Nubia. "Shall we?"

Nubia sighed. "All right."

We stood up and went to the dance floor.

"Just so you know I'm not a good dancer so I apologize in advance if I step on your feet."

"A princess that can't dance? I haven't seen that before."

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I know how to dance."

"Don't worry, I can teach you."

The music started and I led the dance. I saw that she was nervous and wasn't having a good time

"Relax a little. Don't think about it."

"I'm just worried that I'll make a fool out of myself in front of all these people."

"Forget them. Pretend they aren't even here."

She finally started having fun and it turned out she was a really good dancer. After we were done dancing everyone clapped.

The rest of the night everyone ate, drank and danced. Nubia was more relaxed then she was in the beginning. I didn't blame her though. Getting married to a complete stranger. This would take some getting use to.

After the celebration was over Nubia and I headed to _our _room. Nubia's possessions were already brought to the room. How can people expect us to sleep together when we don't even know each other? That doesn't matter to them though.

When we got in the room Nubia looked around and she seemed amazed. Then she went to the balcony.

"So…do you like the room?"

Nubia looked at me. "Yes, I like it. But if you think we are going to make out or anything else you have another thing coming."

I laughed. She does have an attitude. "I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking we could just talk."

"Talk? Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"First off how old are you? I've been told different ages. You're fifteen, and then you're fourteen then you eighteen."

Nubia smiled. "I'm seventeen. How about you?"

"Twenty."

We stayed up half the night and just talked. At first it felt a little strange, but I got use to it. She was a very sweet girl even though she had a tough attitude.

"I suppose we should get to bed." I said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

I saw Nubia looking at the bed then back to me. She must be nervous that we have a share the same bed. I don't blame her for being nervous.

"I can sleep on the couch if you prefer."

Nubia looked at me and smiled. "No, we can share the bed. It's going to happen sooner or later, right?"

"I can understand since it's the first night and-"

"Just get in the bed."

I smiled as I got in the bed and Nubia followed. It was strange sharing a bed with someone I hardly know. Things were going to be a lot more interesting now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nubia's POV**

The next morning I was hoping everything was a dream, but when I woke up and saw Ahkmenrah standing on the balcony I knew it was real. I got out of bed and walked over to him.

"Hi."

Ahkmenrah looked at me and smiled. "Hello. Did you sleep well?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I slept ok. I don't sleep well when I'm in a new place and…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say and sleeping with a stranger, but I didn't know if that would sound rude.

"Sleeping with someone you don't know." Ahkmenrah finished my sentence.

"Yeah. I don't mean to be rude."

"It's ok. I understand. Well, shall we head down to breakfast?"

I just nodded. After breakfast my father was going to leave and go back home. Then I'll be stuck here by myself with people I don't even know. This so isn't fair. Why couldn't I have had an older sister?

It seemed like breakfast went by fast and before I knew it my father was getting ready to leave. Once he left I would have nothing that reminded me of home.

"I will see you later, Nubia."

"Father, must you go?"

"Yes. You mother needs me and I must get back the kingdom."

Then he got up on his horse and rode off. I wanted to run after him and beg him to take me with him, but I restrained myself. I wasn't going to let people see me as a little kid. I am queen now so I have to start acting like it.

"Nubia, my father wishes to see us."

I looked over at Ahkmenrah. "Why?"

"He says he has something for us. A late wedding present."

"Ok."

We headed back inside the palace as I wondered what Amenhotep was going to give us and why he didn't give it last night. I guess I'll find out. I was still trying to figure out my way around this palace so I was glad Ahkmenrah was with me or I would get lost.

We finally arrived at Amenhotep's room. It felt weird being in his room. I looked around and saw a painting of a woman with royal garments and a crown on her heard which I recognized as the one I have now.

"That was my wife."

I jumped when he said that. I didn't know he was that close to me.

"She was bitten by a snake. The healers did all that they could, but they couldn't save her."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't send the snake after her."

"So father, why did you have for us?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Ah yes. I was going to give this to you last night, but I knew Kahmunrah would make a scene." Amenhotep went over to his bed and on the wall behind it was a golden tablet. He took it off the wall then came back over to us. "You are pharaoh now so this belongs to you." Amenhotep handed Ahkmenrah the tablet.

I took a closer look at the tablet and noticed the many symbols. I wonder what this does.

"You know your brother has always wanted to be pharaoh and get his hands on the tablet. I know you will use it with caution."

"Yes father."

"Um, what does it do?"

Both men looked at me. I hope I wasn't supposed to know what it does. No one mentioned anything about a tablet. I started feeling embarrassed as they continued to star at me. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Ahkmenrah can explain it to you. Right now I need to see the healers."

"Are you all right father?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just need some herbs for my sore bones." Then he left.

"So what does it do?" I asked as we left the room.

"Many of its powers are unknown. I do know that it can bring people back to life and open a door to the underworld."

"That's interesting."

I didn't know if I believed people could come back to life. Once you're dead that's it. There is no coming back.

"Where did your father get it?"

"My mother. She was a priestess so growing up she learned about different kinds of magic. She was very close to her father so when he died she tried to bring him back to life. It took her many years before she finally created the tablet that holds all of her powers. She never did tell me or anyone else all that he can do."

"Did her father come back to life?"

"No, but she never gave up."

"So why would she make the tablet open a door to the underworld. Isn't that dangerous?"

"She thought that if she could open a gateway to the underworld then she could get her father that way. That just led to disaster."

"I'm sure the Gods don't like people meddling in death especially Osiris."

"My mother was young at the time. She stopped all that when she married my father and together they protected the tablet from the wrong hands."

"Like your brother?"

"Yes. He knows what it can do and he would like nothing more then to rule Egypt. There is something I need to talk to you about."

Before Ahkmenrah could say anything else on of his priests came running up to us.

"Your Highness, there is trouble in the village. We need your help."

"All right." Ahkmenrah handed me the tablet. "Take this back to our room. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he and the priest rushed off and I was left alone. I wonder if I can find the way to the room.

As I was walking I looked at the tablet. It was heavier then it looked. I didn't believe it had the power to bring someone back from the dead or open a door to the underworld. Only the Gods have that power and humans shouldn't be messing with magic. Dangerous things can happen when they do.

"What are you doing walking alone?"

I looked up and saw Kahmunrah. Why did I have to run into him?

"I'm going to my room."

I tried to walk around him, but he blocked my way. His eyes locked onto the tablet.

"Why don't I carry that for you?"

"I'm quite capable of carrying it myself."

I tried going around him, but again he blocked my way.

"You must be tired. I can take care of the tablet."

"I'm not stupid you know. Your father already told me about this tablet and to keep it away from you."

"I wouldn't know why. Maybe you misheard him."

"I heard him just fine. Now please let me by."

"And what if I don't?"

He came very close to me. Closer then what I liked so I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched him with all my strength.

"I think you knocked a tooth out." He now spoke with a lisp and I tried not to laugh. He glared how me. "How dare you."

"You should have moved when I asked."

I made my way past Kahmunrah and went back to my room leaving him bleeding and one tooth short.

I found my way back to the room and sat on the bed. I don't like Kahmunrah and I hate being alone with him. Hopefully he won't come to get his revenge for me knocking out his tooth. He deserved it. And now he speaks with a lisp. He is going to get a lot of strange looks.

* * *

**I don't know if that's one way to get a lisp, but I thought it would be funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost night and Ahkmenrah still hadn't come back which was making me worry. I hope everything is all right. I was tired of waiting around and people telling me that there's nothing to worry about. If that was true then why hasn't Ahkmenrah come back yet?

I left the room to find one of the soldiers. If anyone knew what was going on they should. I soon saw a group of soldiers who looked like they were in hurry.

"Soldier, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry my Queen, but we need to hurry to the city."

"Is it serious?"

"There is nothing to worry about." Then they hurried off.

Why can't someone just tell me what's going on? Is that too hard to do?

I walked to the front of the palace and was about to head out when I heard voices. As I got closer I could hear Ahkmenrah giving orders. The soldiers seemed reluctant to leave him, but Ahkmenrah said he would be fine. I wonder what happened.

When I got to the entrance I saw more soldiers run off and Ahkmenrah leaning against the wall.

"Ahkmenrah?"

When he turned around I saw that there was blood running down his arm.

"What happened?"

"Some bandits came into the city and started a fire. I was helping put out the fire when one bandit ran up to me. I couldn't block him in time."

I looked at the cut on his arm. "It doesn't appear to be that deep. I can clean it up for you."

"All right."

Ahkmenrah headed back to our room while I went to get a few things like some cloths and a bowl of water. I got back to the room and saw Ahkmenrah looking out of the balcony.

"Is everything all right?"

Ahkmenrah looked at me. "For now. We put out the fire and some of the soldiers ran after the bandits." He sat down and I started to clean his cut.

The cut was from his shoulder to his elbow. It was deeper than I thought, but luckily it wasn't too deep.

"I'm going to have to stitch it up."

I went over to the dresser and grabbed a needle and thread. Ahkmenrah looked at me with wide eyes.

"You have to do what?"

I laughed a little. "Don't worry. I'm very good at stitching people up."

"So you've had practice."

"Yes. It's one of the many things I was taught growing up."

I dipped the cloth in the water then cleaned up the cut a little more. Then I threaded the needle and was about to start stitching.

"Ow." Ahkmenrah said.

"I didn't even start."

"Oh sorry."

I put the needle close to his skin and was about to start.

"Ow."

"Stop being a baby. I haven't done anything yet."

"Are you sure it has to be stitched up?"

"Yes. The cut is a little deep and if I don't stitch it up then it can get infected and you would be bleeding more."

"Maybe the healers know another way."

"There is no other way. Besides the healers would tell you the same thing."

"Then can't we just leave the cut?"

"I told you we can't. What's so bad about getting stitches?"

"I'm not…I'm not good with pain."

"You have a gashed on your arm from your shoulder to your elbow. I'm sure that would cause you some pain so what's wrong with getting a few stitches?"

"I guess you have a point."

"You're right I do and I'm all done."

"What?"

"I was stitching you up while we were talking. You didn't feel it did you?"

"No."

I smirked. "See it's not so bad if you don't think about it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The next morning at breakfast Ahkmenrah was explaining what happened yesterday. Many of the people were worried about his arm, but he said he had the best healer take care of it. I blushed a little. I don't think I'm the best. I was just doing what I was taught.

After awhile Amenhotep looked over at Kahmunrah. I didn't even look at him throughout breakfast. I'm sure he is still mad about what happened yesterday.

"Kahmunrah, you haven't said anything this morning. Are you feeling all right?"

Kahmunrah nodded.

I knew he didn't want to say anything because of the lisp he now has. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about that.

"What are you smiling about?" Ahkmenrah asked me.

"I'll tell you later."

After breakfast Ahkmenrah and I were headed to the throne room. Some people from the city were coming in and we were supposed to hear about their problems and help them. Sure I liked helping people, but just sitting and listening to them talk sounds boring. Of course now that I'm queen I can't have any more fun. I miss my home and sneaking around my palace. There were so many secret passages that I don't think I even found them all.

"So do you want to share what you were smiling about at Breakfast?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Well, I ran into Kahmunrah yesterday when you went in the city."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"It was the other way around actually."

Ahkmenrah and I turned around and saw Kahmunrah.

"What happened to your voice?"

"Ask your wife."

Ahkmenrah looked at me.

"It's true, but he was trying to get the tablet. Then he wouldn't let me go to the room so I punched him and knocked out a tooth." I smiled. Even though I don't like violence I was proud of myself.

"Nice punch." Ahkmenrah smiled.

"She shouldn't have punched me."

"I did ask you to move nicely and you wouldn't let me pass. What else was I suppose to do?"

"Well, if she asked you to move nicely and you didn't then I would say you had it coming to you."

"You just better watch your step." Kahmunrah glared at me then walked off.

"Now I see why he didn't talk at breakfast."

We continued to head to the throne room, but halfway there some soldiers walked up to us.

"You Highnesses." They said as they bowed. "Pharaoh, we need you to come to the city. The fire left a lot of damage."

"All right, I'll be right there." The soldiers bowed before they left.

Ahkmenrah looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"That means I have to help solve the people's problems myself?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to hurry and come back to help you."

"What if the people don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Well, I'm new to this land so what if they have a problem with land? I don't know all your laws here yet. They may be different from my land."

"Don't worry, the people will love you. And our laws are basically the same. Just do what you would do in your land. I'll return soon." Then he left.

I headed to the throne room by myself. I felt a little nervous…actually I was really nervous. Ahkmenrah said do what I do if I was in my own land, but I think that's easier said than done. What if I get something wrong? What if they don't like me?

I sighed. Maybe I'm over thinking this. I probably don't have anything to worry about.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Kahmunrah's POV**

As I was walking to my room I kept thinking about Nubia. She will pay for what she has done. Everyone will laugh at me now because of her. The throne should have been mine. She should have been mine. Nubia and my little brother will both pay.

My father chose Ahkmenrah over me to rule Egypt, but I think I know how to get the throne. I should start working on my plan as soon as possible. The sooner the better because then I can rule Egypt the way I want to an no one will stand in my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nubia's POV**

When I arrived in the throne room I saw many people crowded in the room. There were more people here then I thought there would be. As I walked to the throne I could feel my legs wobble. I was nervous that I had my first duty as queen and I had to do it alone.

When I sat down one of the priests came up to me and explained what I was supposed to do. His name was Odion and unlike the other priests that have been a little mean to me and haven't accepted me as queen just yet, Odion was nice and took time to explain how things worked.

I took a deep breath then nodded to Odion that I was ready.

Two women were the first to approach with their problem and they had such a stupid argument. One woman had sold the other a pig and that pig had babies so the first woman was saying that the piglettes belonged to her, but the other was saying since she bought the pig the babies belonged to her. At least this was easy to answer. I told them that since the woman bought the pig fair and square the baby pigs belonged to her. The other woman wasn't too happy.

Other people came forward with better problems like splitting land when someone got a divorce or one woman was trying to keep her kids from her husband seeing them. These weren't all that difficult to help with, but it did give me a headach to listen to people argue. I was waiting for the last person so I could go, but it didn't seem like the crowd of people were decreasing. If anything it looked like more people had come. I groaned. How much longer do I have to sit here?

After what seemed like an eternity Odion said that the queen had heard enough from people and she would hear more tomorrow. I was thankful, but I wasn't looking forwad to tomorrow. Does that make me a bad queen?

After all the people left I was free for now. I went out to the garden and watered the flowers. I don't know how long I was out there. I was lost in thought when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around expecting to see Kahmunrah, but it was Ahkmenrah; I smiled.

"Hey, how did it go in town?"

"Just fine. Some of the house were burnt down so I help restore order and help clean up a little."

"That sounds better then what I did."

"You didn't like hearing other's complaints?"

"It gave me a headach. Some of them argued over the stupidest things. You're coming with me tomorrow and if you have to go to town for something then I'll go in your stead."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "All right. Well, it's just about time for dinner. Shall we go inside?"

I just nodded.

On the way to the dining hall I had this feeling that we were being followed, but every time I looked around I didn't see anything. Ahkmenrah asked if I was all right and I said yes, but I couldn't shake this feeling.

Dinner went all right. Kahmunrah glared at me a few times and I glared right back. He really does need to get over all this.

Just as dinner had ended my suspicions of someone following me was proved right. A person dressed in black with a hood over his head ran into the room with a sword. The guards charged at him and they started fighting. Everyone else ran out of the room in a panic.

The person got free from the guards and looked around the room and he looked in my direction. Then he came running towards me. Ahkmenrah pushed me out of the way as the person went to strike me. Ahkmenrah then started fighting. I felt helpless just watching. I looked around the room for anything I could use as a weapon. There wasn't much expect the dishes and...ah that would work.

I grabbed a vase and then smashed it on the person's head. He fell to his knees as he held his head. The guards quickly came over and grabbed him and one of them pulled down his hood. I gasped at who I saw.

"Bakura."

He looked at me. "Nubia, it's good to see you again."

"I can't say the same. Why are you attacking us?"

"Someone hired me. I do what I can to get by."

"Who hired you?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Don't know. I never saw his face."

"You're lying."

"It's true, He had a hood on."

"Take him to the dungons." Ahkmenrah ordered. The guards nodded then headed out of the room.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Nubia." Bakura said just before he vanished from the room.

I stared after him. Why was Bakura here? And why was he attacking us?

"How do you know him?"

"He is...was a friend." I said not looking at him. "I don't understand. He was never like this before."

"People change, Nubia."

That is true, but I never thouht he would change so much.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Bakura. Last time I saw him was a year ago. He was on his way to become a warrior evn though I tried many times to presuade him otherwise. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him. Maybe it was the war that changed him. I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out. I looked over and made sure Ahkmenrah was asleep before I left the room and made my way down to the dungons, which was no easy task. I got lost mutiple times, but I eventaully found it.

The dungons were cold and dark and it scared me a little. I searched the cells until I finally found Bakure. He was in the last one leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"So you did come." He said.

"I want to know why."

He cracked his eyes open. "Like I said I had to do what I had to do to get by."

"So you were going to kill me?" There was much hurt in my voice.

"Don't sound so hurt."

"How can I not be hurt? We were best friends and you were going to kill me."

Bakura shrugged. "People change."

"So I've been told. Who hired you?"

"Didn't I answer this question already?"

"I know you and I know you are lying. Tell me who hired you."

"Will you pardon me if I do?"

I looked at him blankly not comprehnding what he meant.

"You know I'll be sentenced to death. I tried to kill the queen."

Yeah he was right.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Well talk to your new husband." He spat. Was there a little jealousy in there?

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

I stood up and started to leave since I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything else.

"Hey Nubia." I turned and looked at him. "It really is good seeing you again."

I just nodded. After he tried to kill me I wasn't very please to see him. I made my way back to the room and I was surprised when I saw Ahkmenrah awake. Great, now I'll have to explain everything.

"You went to see him, didn't you?"

"Yes. I was trying to get answers."

"Did you get any?"

"No."

There was silence between us. What was he thinking?

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I laid in bed wth my eyes closed, but sleep would not come. I kept thinking about what happened in the dining hall and how that man went after Nubia. They know each other, but why would Nubia be friends with someone like him?

I felt Nubia get off the bed and then heard the door open and close. She must be going to the dungons to see him. Why else would she leave in the middle of the night. I wonder what their history is together?

I waited until Nubia came back. I needed to talk to her and I needed to know what was going on.

It was an hour before she came back and by her face she was suprised to see me up. I wasn't sleeping like she thought I was.

"You went to see him, didn't you?"

"Yes. I was trying to get answers."

"Did you get any." Though I already knew the question to that.

"No."

I was silent. Should I as about him now? Or should I wait until morning? I should ask her now. It's not like I was going to get any sleep and I'm sure she wasn't tired either. I know I wouldn't be if one of my past friends came and tried to kill me. Finally, after moments of silence, I spoke.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nubia's POV**

I knew he wanted to know more about Bakura, but I really didn't want to get into it right now. I'm still trying to get over the fact that my once best friend was hired to kill me and he seemed so willing to. Did our friendship mean that little to him? I just can't believe it.

"Nubia." Ahkmenrah said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Who exactly is that man?"

I sighed as I sat on the bed and stared at the ground. He wasn't going to let this go. "His name is Bakura and he was my best friend. He was one of the priests son and he was going to become a soldier. The last time I saw him was a year ago and he went off to fight in the war. I don't know what happened to him, but he wasn't like this. Bakura was kind, sweet and gentle. He wouldn't harm anyone unless he had to."

"You love him."

That took me by surprise since I wasn't expecting that. I looked at him. "I...no, I don't."

"It's all right if you do."

"I don't love him. I suppose I did once, but that was so long ago. I wish I knew what happened to him."

Ahkmenrah held my hand. "I don't know, but he tried to kill you and that is a serious crime punishable by-"

"Death." I finished his sentence. "He said he would tell me who hired him if I pardon him."

"Nubia, you can't do that. If he tried once to kill you what makes you think he wouldn't try again?"

I knew he was right. I don't know this Bakura any more. This Bakura is filled with rage and hate. Just looking in his eyes scared me.

"Why don't we try and get some sleep?"

I just nodded. I don't know how long I was laying in bed before I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Dream**

I was seven years old and I was being taught how to be a 'proper lady' as I was told. Some of my tutors didn't think I was very lady like, but what do they expect? I was seven.

"Keep your back straight." My tutor tapped my back with her cane and I instantly straightened up. "Princesses do not slouch. Push your shoulders back more."

I did what she said, but my back was aching. I just wanted to sit down.

"There will be times when you are required to stand on your feet all hours of the day."

"But I'm just a kid. I don't need to do that yet."

That was a bad idea to talk back. My tutor hit me.

"Do not talk back to your elders. You must learn this so you can be the perfect princess."

Since I'm the princess I should have you banished I thought. I didn't dare say that.

Soon there was a knock at the door so my tutor went to see who it was. At the same time I hear my name. I ran to the window and looked down. I smiled when I saw Bakura.

"Hey Nubia, come down here. I want to show you something."

I looked back and saw my tutor talking to the person at the door so I couldn't go out the door. There was only one thing to do and that was climb out the window. It wasn't that high up, but I was still a little scared since the fall could hurt me though it was better then staying in here taking princess lessons.

I stepped out of the window and looked down to see a very frightened Bakura.

"Are you crazy? You can get hurt."

"You should know by now that I am crazy." Then I closed my eyes and jumped with Bakura screaming my name.

I landed on something that wasn't the ground so I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting on top of Bakura.

"Ah Kura, you caught me."

"Don't call me that. And your welcome."

I laughed as I stood up. I held out my hand to help him and he took it.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Look at this." He said as he went over and grabbed a wooden stick from the ground. When he came back I saw that it wasn't just a stick it was a wooden sword.

"What's that for?"

"It's my sword. I'll get a real one when I join the army of course, but this will work until now."

"You're joining the army? Why?"

"I want to protect my country...and you."

"But you could be hurt or even die."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "If I do it will be because I'm fighting for my land. I'll be the best soldier there is."

"I know I can't talk you out of it, but just be careful."

"I will."

I smiled as a hugged him ignoring his attepmts to get me off.

"Come on Nubia, let go."

I giggled as I let him go.

"Prnicess Nubia what are you doing down there?" I looked up and saw my tutor. "How did you get down there?"

I looked back at Bakura. "I better go or she'll give me the longest lecture of my life."

"All right, I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye Kura." Then I ran back into the palace.

"Don't call me that!" He hollered at me.

* * *

I woke up and walked to the balacony. We use to be such good friends. What happened? I was watching as the sun rose and thinking about how peaceful it was now. In a few hours things wouldn't so peaceful. We still had to deal with Bakura and that won't be easy. Why won't he tell me who hired him?

"Nubia?"

I turned aound and saw Ahkmenrah. "Yes?"

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Surprisingly I did." I sighed. "Even if i did dream of him."

Something flashed in Ahkmenrah's eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. Anger, hate, jealousy? No it couldn't be jealousy. What does he have to be jealous about.

"You realiaze we'll-"

"Have to deal with im today." I finished. "I know."

"If you want...If it will be easier you don't have to be a part of it."

"Yes I do. I'm the queen and I was almost killed. It wouldn't be right if I wasn't there to judge him."

"I know it must be hard for you."

"It is hard, but I have to do it. Being royalty means you have to do things you don't want to do."

Just then a thought occured to me. Why didn't I think about it before. It was so obvious.

"Maybe it was Kahmunrah who hired Bakura."

"If it was why did he go after you and not me?"

He had me there. Unless Kahmunrah wanted to get back at me for giving him a lisp. I laughed at that. That was a good punch.

After awhile we had gone down to breakfast, but I wasn't very hungry. I had too much on my mind. For one why has Bakura changed so much? And another, I'm sure Kahmunrah is the one who hired him. Then again what Ahkmenrah said was true. If Kahmunrah did hire Bakura why did he go after me? Even with me dead Ahkmenrah would still be on the throne. Maybe there is someone behind all this.

I did notice that Kahmunrah wasn't at breakfast. I wonder where he is. And i wonder where he went yesterday when everyone ran from the dining hall. I know he is planning something even if he wasn't the one who hired Bakura.

Breakfast was finally over and now came what I was dreading. Ahkmenrah and I sat on the throne as the guards went to get Bakura. Never in a thousand years did I dream this would happen. I alsways thought bakura and I would be the best of friends.

When Bakura was escorted into the room the site pained me. He had shackles on his ankles and hands. I never thought I'd see him shackled either.

Odion was the first to speak.

"Bakura, you are being charged with the attempted murder of Queen Nubia. The punishment is death. How do you plead?"

My heart was pounding. He was going to die. My best friend since we were kids was going to die. A part of me was saying I had to do something, but the other part was saying there was nothing I can do. This was his punishment and there would be no pardon for him. I looked over at Ahkmenrah who was sitting there so calmly. How can he just sit there while someone is going to be sentenced to death? Oh yeah, he doesn't know Bakura like I do.

"Guilty." Bakura replied.

"I hearby sentence you to death."

That wasn't Odion. I looked back at Ahkmenrah who had spoke.

It felt like my world had shattered and my heart stopped. Bakura was always so nice. He can't die. I didn't want him to.

"Wait." I said as I stood up.

All eyes looked at me. I hope Ahkmenrah won't be too mad with what I'm about to do.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked up to Bakura, trying to ignore all the stares I was getting. I know I was taking a big risk, but I had to know.

"Bakura, please tell me who hired you." I said softly. "Was it Kahmunrah?"

"Will I be pardoned?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't grant that."

"Then I have nothing to tell you."

"Please Kura."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"You have changed. I'm sorry."

I went to turn back to the throne. I knew he wouldn't tell me anything, but I had to try.

"Nubia."

I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry too."

I went back and sat on my throne; Ahkmenrah was staring at me along with everyone else. Odion was the first to recover from what had just happened and he cleared his throat snapping everyone back to what was going on.

"The prisoner has been sentenced to death. It will happen tomorrow morning." Ahkmenrah ordered.

Then the guards took Bakura back to prison.

"What was that about?" Ahkmenrah asked once we were alone.

"I had to try to ask him one more time who hired him."

"He won't tell you. He isn't your friend any more and you have to realize that."

"I...I can't."

I know Bakura has changed and he isn't the same person I grew up with, but I still consider him my friend even though he did try to hurt me. It's strange. I looked over at Ahkmenrah who was looking at me with s trange look on his face.

"What?"

"Oh uh...nothing." He quickly turned away.

Ok, that was strange. What is going on in that head of his? And why was he looking at me like that?

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I know this Bakura guy was once Nubia's friend, but he is different and she has to realize that. He isn't going to tell us who hired him. And why would she still try to help someone who almost killed her?

I do have to admit that this morning when she said she was dreaming of him I felt a little jealous, but why? It doesn't matter to me who she dreams of or who she loves. It's not like we are in love. We are just married because we had to stop the war. But if that's true then why do I feel hurt? I know she still loves him. I can see the way she looks at him. It's going to hard for her when he is executed.

I looked at Nubia and I felt something in my stomach and my heart speed up a little. What was this that I'm feeling? Am I...could I be falling for her?

"What?" Nibia said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh...nothing." I turned away quickly, blushing at the fact that I thought I might be falling for her.

* * *

**Kahmunrah's POV**

I walked down to the prisons to have a little chat with our new occupent. It's amusing how the guards think I'm only going to interigate him because I'm concerned for my brother's and his wife's safety. I couldn't care less about my brother

I got to Bakura's cell and saw him sitting against the wall, staring at the ground. He looked so pathetic.

"You failed."

"I didn't fail." He said as he looked up at me.

"You didn't kill my brother and you landed in prison. Tell me how that is not failing."

"I'm biding my time."

"For what?"

He smirked. "I can get out of here any time I want."

"No one has ever gotten out of this prison."

"Then I will be the first."

"I doubt that. I'll see you at your execution." I went to leave, but a I thought of something. "Why did you go after Nubia. I told you to kill my brother."

Bakura shrugged. "She was standing to close to the pharaoh."

I growled in annoyance as I left. He was obviously the wrong person for the job. I will have to find someone else. Someone who is not a bandit. I should have known bandits cannot be trusted. Of course I might just have to kill my brother myself. That is probably the only way it's going to get done. Then I will have the throne and Nubia will be mine.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

I think I made Ahkmenrah angry. He said he had some things to think over then left. I don't know why he is getting so mad. I just asked Bakura who hired him. Sometimes Ahkmenrah seems like he is jealous of Bakura, but I don't know why.

I was on my way to the garden when I saw Ahmenotep.

"Nubia, I need to talk to you."

I don't think this can be anything good.

"What is your relation with the prisoner Bakura?"

"We were friends growing up." I replied, wondering where the conversation was going.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"About a year ago."

He didn't think I had anything to do with this, did he? Why would I have Bakura attack me? That wouldn't make sense. He must have saw the worry on my ace because he said,

"Don't worry I don't think you had anything to do with this. I just want to know how you became friends with him"

"He wasn't always like this. I don't know what made him change."

"I have heard his execution is tomorrow. I know it is the Queen's duty to be there, but you do not have to go if you do not want."

"Thank you, but I think I had better be present. I can't neglect my duties just because...he was my friend."

Amenhotep nodded. "I understand."

Then he started coughing.

"Do you want me to get the healers?"

"No. I'll be fine." He said between coughs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need rest. Excuse me." Then he left.

I felt bad just letting him go. I hope he'll be all right.

I headed back to my room to talk to Ahkmenrah. I knew he was mad, but I don't understand why. Maybe he was just mad because I was a little out of line when I went up to Bakura. I wish I knew what happened to Bakura in the last year.

When I got to the room I didn't see Ahkmenrah anywhere. Maybe he is walking around the palace. Oh no, I was suppose to be in the throne room helping people with their problems. I was so wrapped up with thinking about Bakura I forgot all about that. I quickly headed to the throne room hoping Ahkmenrah wouldn't be too upset I was late. Of course in my rush something had to go wrong and I tripped and fell face to on the ground.

"Ouch."

I sat up and rubbed my forehead. The last few days haven't been that good to me.

"Well, look who we have here."

I looked up and saw Kahmunrah. Not someone I want to see right now. I'm sure he was the one who hired Bakura, but I can't prove it.

I stood up. "I have somewhere I need to be."

I tried to go around him, but he blocked my way.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?"

"You will learn to respect me."

"I doubt that."

I went around Kahmunrah and this time he didn't try to stop me. I can't believe him. What makes him think I would respect him? He's after the throne so I know it was him who hired Bakura.

I sighed.

I miss Bakura.

I was about to go into the throne room, but the door opened before I could. Ahkmenrah came out and he looked very irritated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. Your father wanted to talk to me and then I ran into Kahmunrah."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No."

"That's good."

Then Ahkmenrah started walking away. I feel so guilty right now.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm really sorry. I would have been here, but I...well, I..." I really didn't have an excuse.

Ahkmenrah looked back at me. "Don't worry about it." Then he left.

Why do I always mess things up?

Morning came too soon. Bakura would be executed and I would never see him again. I couldn't even it breakfast. Ahkmenrah hadn't said much to me last night or this morning. He must be really mad at me. I tried many times to apologize, but he just said things were fine. If that's true then why won't he talk to me? Why am I so worried about this anyway?

Before I knew it, it was time for Bakura's sentence to be carried out. I sat next to Ahkmenrah and my heart started pounding when the guards brought out Bakura. Ahkmenrah stood up and started talking, but I didn't hear him. I could only hear the pounding of my heart. Bakura looked at me and smiled. How can he be smiling at a time like this?

Ahkmenrah then sat back down and Bakura was forced to his knees. The executioner pushed Bakura's head down on to the stone table then raised his sword. I couldn't watch this. I quickly ran inside. I wasn't strong enough to watch my once best friend get killed. A few tears escaped my eyes and slid down my face.

Suddenly I heard screams and some soldiers shouting, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Bakura must be...the executioner...I can't even think about it.

"Nubia."

I turned around and saw Ahkmenrah. He looked shocked. Was this his first time seeing someone executed?

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay out there."

"Nubia, He's gone."

"I know he's gone." I snapped.

"No, I mean he got free from his bonds and ran off."

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahkmenrah's POV (Right before the execution)**

I knew Nubia didn't want to be here. I could see so much conflict in her eyes. She wants to help him, but she knows she can't and if she does it would be treason. I could see the pain she was going through. The guards brought Bakura out with his hands bond behind him. He didn't look at all worried or scared. I noticed he was looking at Nubia and he smiled. How can he smile when he's about to be killed?

I stood up and all talking ceased.

"Bakura, you have been found guilty of attempted murder of Queen Nubia. You are hereby sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?"

"I hope you have an unhappy life." He glared at me.

"Proceed." Then I sat back down.

I tried to stay calm. I had to. I know Nubia was going t be in a state when this happens so one of us has to hold things together.

Bakura was forced to his knees and his head was pushed onto the stone table. Then the executioner raised his sword. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nubia stand up and rush inside. I knew she wouldn't be able to watch this.

what happened next happened so quickly I'm not sure exactly what had happened. Bakura got free from his bonds then kicked the executioner. He grabbed the sword then made his way through the crowd as everyone screamed. How did he get free? The soldiers started yelling out orders to go after Bakura.

I went inside and saw Nubia leaning against the wall. I could hear a sob escape.

"Nubia."

She turned around.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay out there."

"Nubia, He's gone."

"I know he's gone." She snapped.

"No, I mean he got free from his bonds and ran off."

"What?"

"I don't know how he got free, but he did and now he's on the loose."

Just then some of the soldiers rushed in.

"Your highness's, we have three groups of soldiers looking for Bakura. It will be safer for the two of you to stay in the palace until he is caught and we will double security."

I nodded. "Keep me posted on anything you find out. He has to be caught."

"Yes sir." Then they headed out.

I looked over at Nubia who looked confused and shocked.

"Nubia."

I really didn't know what to say at the moment. Should I tell her it's ok because he isn't dead? Or should I say we'll find him?

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

So many things were going through my mind right now. How did Bakura escape. Where did he go? And would he be coming back? He was hired to kill us and he failed so would he come back to finish the job? How could he even think about killing me? He makes me so mad.

"Nubia."

I jumped when Ahkmenrah spoke. I looked at him, but he looked like he was at a loss for words.

"You know I have never been afraid of Bakura. He was always there protecting me, but now...now I am afraid."

Ahkmenrah came up to me and wrapped me in an embrace.

"It's all right. I'll be here to protect you. I'll protect you from anything."

The rest of the day was a little hectic. Soldiers were coming in and out with news on Bakura and they were patrolling the palace more then ever. They still hadn't caught him. And of course I had about five soldiers around me at all times. I couldn't have one second alone without one of them right by my side. It was actually annoying.

I was in the garden where I thought I could get some alone time since it was surrounded by a wall, but no such luck. The soldiers said that Bakura could climb the wall. Yeah, like he would do that in day light and risk being caught. Bakura may be a ot of things, but he isn't stupid. At least I convinced the soldiers to stay by the door and not follow me everywhere around the garden.

I was walking through the garden with many thoughts in my head when someone grabbed my, covered my mouth and pulled me behind a wall.

"Promise you won't scream?"

I know that voice. I nodded.

He let me go and I turned to face him.

"Bakura, how did you get in here?"

He smirked. "I have my ways."

"The same ways you used to escape the executioner?"

"I thought you would be happy I wasn't dead."

"I don't know what to feel." I told him truthfully.

Bakura looked around the corner then back at me. "Can you get away from your guards tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Well try. I'll meet you back here."

I looked away. How can I get away from them? They're around me constantly and tonight they will be standing by the bedroom door. How was I suppose to get around that? I looked back at Bakura, but he was gone.

"Bakura?"

I looked around, but couldn't see him any where. Where did he go? And how did he come in and out without anyone seeing him?

I was debating whether I should tell Ahkmenrah. I probably shouldn't because I know he will try to stop me. Or maybe he'll want to come, but I need to face Bakura alone. Now the question is how do I get away from my body guards?

That night at dinner wasn't any better. There was talk about Bakura and how he escaped. I didn't feel like talking. My mind was still on Bakura. Kahmunrah didn't mind talking even with the lisp I gave him. He was saying how he will take his soldiers out tomorrow and search for Bakura. He was hoping Bakura would be caught quickly because he was concerned for me and Ahkmenrah. That's not true. He doesn't car about us.

After dinner I tried thinking of ways I cold get away from the guards, but so far I wasn't coming up with anything. When Ahkmenrah and I got to our room we didn't say much. We were both to busy in our own thoughts.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Ahkmenrah went over and opened it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Pharoah." A soldier said. "We caught a bandit who we believe is in leage with Bakura."

"Give me a minute and I'll be right there."

The soldier nodded then left the room. Ahkmenrah looked at me.

"I have to go. Maybe he knows where Bakura is hiding. I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

Then he left. I waited a few minutes then opened the door. Two guards were there.

"Is there something you need, my Queen?" One of them asked.

I sighed. "No, nothing." Then I closed the door.

I walked out to the balcony. There is no way I can get passed the guards. Wait a minute. I looked down at the garden below. It wasn't that high up so I could try climbing down. I know it's not very lady like, but no one else is around and I don't care.

I climbed over the balcony and grabbed onto the wall. There were some places that I could use for footing, but not much. I slowly made my way down. I hope Ahkmenrah doesn't come back any time soon. He'll be shocked when he sees me gone, but the guards still at the door.

I was almost to the bottom when I lost my footing and fell. I geld in my scream since I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I closed my eyes as I waited to hit the hard ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Bakura's smiling face.

"Why is it that every time you climb out from a balcony you fall?"

"At least you are there to catch me." I said as I got out of his arms. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Bakura sighed. "I could never lie to you, Nubia. Kahmunrah is the one who hired me."

"I knew it." Then I glared at him. "You agreed to kill me?"

"I didn't know you were Queen. I hadn't been to our home land in years so I hadn't heard news that you got married and was the new Queen."

"But you still went after me that night."

"I didn't realize it was you until I was close enough, but I had already swung my sword. I'm sorry."

"Will you give yourself up and explain that Kahmunrah hired you?"

"I can't. Call me selfish, but I'm not ready to die yet."

"How did you get free anyway?"

"I've had experience with getting free from ropes."

"So you've been captured before?"

Bakura nodded.

"What happened to you? Where have you been this past year?"

"I'm not ready to tell you. I hope you understand."

"Kura-"

Bakura shook his head. "How many times have i told you not to call me that?" He didn't sund angry though.

"I've lost count."

"I should go and you should too before anyone relaizes you're gone. I'll pay a visit soon, but don't worry I won't kill you or your husband. I could never hurt you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Bakura."

What happened next was really unexpected. Bakura closed the space between us and he pressed his lips to mine. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Until next time." Then he ran in the shadows.

I can't believe he kissed me. I was not expecting that. I smiled.

My smile didn't stay for long. I looked up to the balcony. How was I going to get back up?


	12. Chapter 12

I somehow managaed to climb back up the wall and back into the room. Luck was on my side this time. Ahkmenrah wasn't back yet. I laid in bed and wondered about the bandit the soldiers had caught. They said that he was with...I quickly sat up. They said that the bandit might be with Bakura. So does that mean that Bakura is a bandit? No, that can't be right. He would never...he couldn't be...could he? I guess a year can really change a person.

I was so caught up in thinking about Bakura that I didn't hear the door open. I jumped when Ahkmenrah sat on the bed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right."

"I thought you would be asleep."

"I had too much on my mind."

"Bakura?"

I looked at him. I did feel a little guilty that I was thinking about Bakura, but why? I have nothing to be guilty about. I just nodded.

"Um..." Should I ask him about that bandit they caught? Well, he might be tired so I should just wait until morning.

"You want to know about that bandit."

"Yes, but it can wait until tomorrow. You must be tired."

"I don't mind. The bandit is working with Bakura. We were able to get that much out of him, but he wouldn't tell us where he was. I hate to say it, but I was even bribing him to tell me where Bakrua was hiding, but still he wouldn't talk. Then..."

Ahkmenrah trailed off like he was thinking about something. I waited patiently to see if he would start talking again, but after several minutes I don't think he was going to finish.

"Then what?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head and looked at me. "Then the soldiers took him to the prisons."

I had a feeling he wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't push the subject. We both laid down in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

The next morning I had the soldiers triple the guard around the palace and I had four soldiers guard Nubia. She had asked why there was so much security and I just told her it's better safe then sorry. I know she probably didn't believe me, but she didn't push the subject which I was thankful for. I didn't want to tell her what happened last night when I was talking to the bandit.

_I went to the throne room where the soldiers had the bandit. I asked them where they found him and they said they found the bandit just outside the city with two horses. So Bakura had planned to escape and was ready, but how did he know what day he would be executed? Is there someone he is working with inside the palace?_

_I started interrogating him asking him how he knew Bakura and where their hideout was. Of course he didn't answer me and I wasn't expecting him to. I finally told him he that if told me Bakura's hideout I would give him a light sentence. He considered it and he agreed. When he was about to tell me he was hit with an arrow. Some of the soldiers rushed to where the arrow came from and the other soldiers went to check on the bandit. He was hit with a poison arrow._

_When the soldeirs came back they said they couldn't find anyone. Obviously someone doesn't want the hideout known. It could have been Bakura. How does he slip in and out without anyone noticing him?_

I couldn't stop thinking about that. It was like Bakura could make himself invisable. I know Nubia is worried about him. She has been quiet and distant today. It was hard keeping things in order in the city and trying to find Bakura. And to make things worse there has been rumors of an uprising in the next town over. If things dont settle down I'll have to pay a visit and calm things down myself. We end one war and another might start. It never ends.

The day was busy and nothing exciting happened...that was until lunch came around.

It was just me, Nubia, Kahmunrah and a few of the priets. Father was feeling ill so he stayed in his room to rest.

"So it has been awhile since the wedding." One of the priests said. "When can we expect an heir?"

Nubia, at the time was drinking from her goblet, and she spit out what was in her mouth covering Kahmunrah who was sitting across from her. I could have laughed at the look on his face, but I didn't. My mind was else where.

I never even thought about an heir yet. People will be expecting that. I glanced over at Nubia and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Well?" The priest asked.

"We do not know, but we will announce it as soon as we do know." I said.

I wasn't expecting that question and by Nubia's reaction neither was she.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

Security had been tripled, but Ahkmenrah wouldn't tell me why. He just said it was better safe then sorry. I knew there was another reason he wasn't telling me, but I didn't push it. He has his reason for not telling me and I'm sure he doesn't want me to worry.

I couldn't get my mind off Bakura and him kissing me. I admit that I loved him before, but things have changed...he has changed. And how did he leave without anyone seeing him? Or making any noise? It's like he vanished into thin air. I felt guilty that Bakura kissed me, but I didn't understan why. Sure I ws married, but I don't have any feelings for Ahkmenrah...do I?

Soon lunch came around and it was just a few of us. Things were going just fine...that was until one of the preists opened his big mouth.

"So it has been awhile since the wedding. When can we expect an heir?"

I was drinking at the time and when I heard that question I spit what was in my mouth an it went all over Kahmunrah. I didn't care about that at the moment. My mind was asking the question in my mind over and over again. When can they expect an heir? I never thought about that. I knew married couples have sex and all that, but I never...I didn't think...I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready to be a mother let alone a mother and queen at the same time. I think I'm going to faint.

"Well?"

Impatient priest.

"We do not know, but we will annonce as soon as we do." Ahkmenrah said.

It appears that we have things to talk about. That's going to be an awkward conversation.

"Excuse me." I said as I stood up from the table.

I made my way to the garden, the only place I feel safe and comfortable.

So many times I have wondered what it would be like to be a normal girl without responabilities. What would it be like to just do whatever you want and not have to worry about appointments and deadlines? And now they want me to have sex with someone I don't even love and have a child. That's too much to ask of me. I always had this image of the perfect love. We would start out as friends of course. Over time we would become closer and realize we love each other. We would have a romantic dinner and confess our love. Then we would have a beautiful wedding. After a year or two of marriage we would start having a family...but that was only in my mind. Reality is nothing like that.

"Nubia?"

I looked behind me and saw Ahkmenrah.

"I thought you might be here." He walked up to me and wiped a tear from my face. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Sorry." I said.

"You don't need to apologize. I know that question caught you by surprise. I'm not going to force you into anything. They can wait for an heir. For now I just want you to be happy."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Ahkmenrah was very sweet. He wasn't like most royals I have known. He didn't care about power or having so many children. He cared about the people and wanted peace. He didn't like fighting. And he wanted me to be happy even if that meant waiting for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been five months since the incident with Bakura and I haven't seen or heard from him since. I had stopped thinking about Bakura and started thinking about a few other things. First was the uprising that had started in the next town over. Things hadn't gotten better so Ahkmernah was planning to ride over there to calm things down. The other thing I had been thinking about was Ahkmenrah. I started having this weird feeling whenever I was around him or even when I thought about him. Some times when I thought about him I found myself smiling for no reason and I have no idea why.

Kahmunrah has been keeping an eye on me more then usual. That all started when I tried to explain that he was the one who hired Bakura, but of course I can't prove it. Someone had asked why Kahmunrah would want to hurt his own brother and sister-in-law. Well, let's think about this. Kahmunrah is the eldest and the throne should have gone to him, but instead he was passed over and the throne went to Ahkmenrah. Of course he would have no reason to kill his brother. These people are stupid.

Right now I was in the garden trying to figure out what I was feeling for Ahkmenrah. He was such a nice guy. He is sweet and caring and protective of me. He is really good looking too with such a gorgous body and...oh no, I can't be...can I?

"Hello Nubia."

I turned and saw Ahkmenrah. "Hi."

"I'll be leaving tmorrow morning. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Of course I will. Besides I won't be alone. I'll have the priests, the guards and your father."

"I know, but I just..."

"You just what?"

"I worry about you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

I smiled. "Thanks for worrying, but I'll be fine. I promise."

There it was again; that feeling. This is the time I missed my mother the most. She would be able to give me advice on this, but in this place I have no other woman I can turn to. On second thought...

"Well, I have something I need to do." I said. "And I'm sure you still need to make preperations for tomorrow."

Ahkmenrah looked disappointed, but why? Maybe I'm just imagining it.

Ahkmenrah nodded then we both left the garden and went out seperate ways.

I made my way down to the servants quarters. Kissa was the closest person I was going to get for womanly advice. She was only a few years older then me so I'm sure she's had experience with this.

When I arrived many of the servants were staring at me. It was often a royal came down here. Actually royals never come down here. I looked for Kissa and saw her sitting on the floor as she put together some kind of garment. It was only half down so I wasn't sure what she was making.

"Kissa."

Kissa looked up at me and quickly bowed. "Your highness, what are you doing here? Do you need me for anything?"

"Yes I do."

Kissa stood up. "Anything you need I will gladly do."

I laughed at Kissa eagerness. She was always so willing to do things for me even though I didn't like it. Kissa was more like my friend then a servant and my father lectured me about making friends with servants many times. He said that servants were only there to bow to our will and nothing more. I disagreed with him there.

"I actually just need your advice about something. Would you go for a walk with me?"

Kissa eyes lit up as she smiled. "I would be honored."

As we walked out the other servants we still staring at me and some of them had their mouths open. I don't think they're use to royals treating servnts like equals. I mean how many times does a royal ask a servant for advice?

"So what do you need advice on?"

"Have you ever felt like your head was spinning and you caught punched in the stomach? I only feel that way when I'm around Ahkmenrah though. What does that mean?"

Kissa smiled knowingly. "I believe you are falling in love with him."

I stopped dead in my tracks. That was what I was thinking. I never thought that would happen.

"What do you think about the Pharaoh?"

I smiled. "He's so sweet and caring and very nice. He has a way of making me smile even when I don't want to. Just thinking about him makes me smile."

"You are definitly in love."

"I never thought..."

"You should tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same? If I tell him how I feel and he doesn't love me back then things will be awkward between us."

"But what if he does feel the same and he is just as scared as you are?"

"I don't know."

"You'll never know unless you tell him."

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with Kissa. Is it really true that I love Ahkmenrah? I never thought I would fall in love with him. I thought I would be miserale for the rest f my life, but I'm actually happy. When I'm not around him I miss him and wish he were by my side.

I sighed.

"I do love him." I finally admitted.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I was preparing to leave tomorrow and settle things in the next town. I know I should be thinking how I can handle it, but I couldn't get my mind of Nubia. In the garden when she said she had things she needed to get done I was disappointed. I wanted to spend some more time with her. I've been having strong feelings fo her lately and it confused me. I didn't know what I was feeling and that scared me.

I wasn't paying attention where I was going and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was my father.

"Father, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

My father chuckled. "Obviously. What is on your mind that has you distracted?"

"Nubia."

"All is well I hope."

"Oh yes everything is fine. It's just that..."

"What?"

"I am having feelings for Nubia and it's something I have never felt before. I miss her when she is not with me and I find myself thinking about her. She makes me laugh and smile. Whenever I see her my heart starts to pound faster."

My father smiled. "You are in love with her. I was sure it would happen sooner or later."

"Love? Is that how you felt about mother?"

"Yes it is and what a wonderful feeling. You should tell her."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"You'll never know if you don't tell her."

I kept thinking about what my father said and knew he was right.

"I am in love with her." I admitted.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

At dinner that night I was nervous about sitting next to Ahkmenrah. I finally realized I was in love with him and that made me even more clumsy around him. I had already knocked my plate of the table and tripped upon entering the room. What else could go wrong?

I noticed that Ahkmenrah couldn't stay still. He would shift from side to side and glance at me. What is he thinking?

I went to grab my goblet, but some how I ended up spilling it and it went everywhere. I felt my face turn red as everyone stared at me. They can't expect the queen to be graceful all the time.

After dinner I was even more nervous. I wanted to tell Ahkmenrah how I felt, but I was scared. If he didn't feel the same I know things will be awkward between us. Maybe he'll even try avoiding me. I soon fell alseep and my dreams were all about Ahkmenrah.

The next morning came too soon. It was the day Ahkmenrah would be heading out and who knows when I'll see him next. I had to tell him how I felt before he left. I walked outside the palace and saw Ahkmenrah getting ready to leave. It was now or never.

"Ahkmenrah." I said as I walked up to him.

He turned around and smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"I want to tell you something before you go?"

"What is it?"

I wanted to tell him and I had ever intention to say it, but I couldn't. I cared about him too much to tell him. I didn't want to lose him. The next thing that came out of my mouth was really unexpected.

"Can I kiss you?"

He smiled as he came close to me. He lips met mine and I thought I would melt. This was a different feeling then on our wedding day. This kiss was sweet and passionate and my heart was pounding so loud. I was disappointed when he pulled away.

"Be careful and come back safe."

"I will. I promise."

Ahkmenrah got up on his horse. He looked at me and waved. Then he and some of the soldiers left leaving me here alone to worry. I pray to the Gods he'll come back safely. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.


	14. Chapter 14

It had only been a day since Ahkmenrah left, but it felt much longer. I kept worrying about him and praying to the Gods that he would be safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Kahmunrah had disappeared which was very strange. I looked for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I wonder what he is up to now. Whatever it is I know it can't be anything good.

It was very hard and stressful to run things by myself. People kept complaining about the smallest of things and if things weren't working out the way they wanted them to then they would complain even more.

It was night by the time I got to rest. I went out to the garden to get some time alone. I missed Ahkmenrah and I couldn't wait for him to come back. I thought back to when he left. I should have told him that I love him, but I was too afraid. I don't know why I was so afraid. Our relationship was awkward in the beginning so it shouldn't bother me if its awkward after I tell him. I don't know why this is bothering me so much.

Just then I heard a noise. I quickly looked around, but didn't see anything. Of course I can't see. It's dark.

"It's just me."

I sighed in relief when I saw Bakura come out of the shadows.

"One of these times to have to tell me how you come in without anyone noticing you. What are you doing here any way? Last time I saw you was five months ago."

"Sorry it took me so long to come back. Did you miss me that much?" He smirked.

"No, I was just worried."

"How sweet."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I came to warn you. Kahmunrah is is plotting against you and the pharaoh. I think he is raising an army."

"But where can he get an army?"

"Do you think the uprising started just because the people were bored? Kahmunrah is going around trying to gather followers. He's setting a line between him and his brother. Those who refuse him die."

So Kahmunrah left to gather an army? I knew he was evil, but I never would have thought he would raise an army against us. Ahkmenrah must know about this.

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked as he caught my hand.

"Ahkmenrah has to know about this."

"You can't leave the palace. Someone has to keep order around here."

"How is Ahkmenrah going to know what his brother is planning if I don't go?"

Bakura was silent for a moment. It seemed he was having a battle in his head. Finally he nodded.

"I'll go."

I was shocked. "What? You can't go. If Ahkmenrah sees you he will kill you."

"I don't think the pharaoh is the murdering type. Besides if I mention you're in anger he will listen."

"If you mention me in danger he'll think you put me there."

Bakura shrugged like it was no big deal. "Whatever works to make him listen to me."

"Bakura, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Then it's a good thing you won't be with me."

I hit him. "Don't joke like that."

He chuckled. "Sorry. I'll come back in four days."

Bakura kissed me then walked back into the shadows. I followed him, but he was no where around. How does he do that? Then my mind went to Ahkmenrah. I hope he listens to Bakura. Of course I can't blame him if he doesn't. How can Kahmunrah be this evil?

I soon headed to my room to get some sleep, but sleep would not come. My mind kept going to Ahkmenrah. I do hope he is all right.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

The uprising was not easy to solve. It appears that the people are divided between me and my brother. Some believe that since he is the oldest it was his birth right to take the throne. Other said different. They didn't think Kahmunrah would be a good ruler and they were right. I know how my brother is and I know he would only start wars and care nothing of the people. He just wants power.

I didn't know how long this would take. I hope Nubia is doing all right. I should have told her I loved her before I left. I'm afraid that she does not feel the same. If I tell her and she doesn't then our relationship will be awkward. We are finally getting along and we are comfortable being around each other. I don't want to mess that up.

"My Pharaoh, they're starting again." A soldier came over and told me; I just nodded.

I walked over to the people who were for my brother. They were chanting his name. If ever I needed my father's advice it was now. I had no idea how to solve this. Well, I am pharaoh and I had to solve it no matter how long it took.

I raised my hand and waited for silence. After a few moments everyone was silent.

"I understand that some of you are upset about my father's decision to hand me the throne. I cannot change his decision so I believe it is best if we all just accept it."

"Prince Kahmunrah is the first born. He should have the throne."

"You do not know my brother like I do. He cares nothing of the people. He only wants power and war."

"He would be a better ruler then you."

I was getting irritated, but I didn't show it. They had heard nothing that I said. They only want Kahmunrah on the throne because he is the oldest and that is how it has been for hundreds of years. Now my father broke our traditions and named the second born pharaoh. It has never been heard of so I can understand why the people are confused and in an uproar, but what's done is done.

"Pharaoh, we have another problem."

I looked over at the soldier. "What is it?"

He motioned for me to follow him so I did. He led me to one of the tents and inside was someone I was hoping not to see again; Bakura. He was tied up, but he did not seem worried at all.

"Pharaoh, it's been too long."

"What do you want."

"Nubia sent me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did she?" I looked at the soldier. "Leave us." The soldier nodded then left. I looked back at Bakura.

Then I thought of something. He said Nubia sent him so does that mean...

"You were in the palace?"

Bakura smirked. "It's not that hard to get in there. She wanted to come herself, but it would be dangerous for her so I came."

"Why did you come?"

"To warn you that your and her life are in danger."

"That's not the only life in danger."

I took my sword from my sheath and pointed it at Bakura's throat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

Why was I to believe this thief who was hired to kill me and Nubia. I wouldn't hear of anything he had to say. He and Nubia may have been friends when they were younger, but he is not the same person she once knew.

"Just listen to me for five minutes. If you don't like what I'm saying then you can kill me."

I stared at him. I suppose it won't hurt to listen to him for just five minutes.

"Fine. Five minutes."

"I know you don't trust me since I attacked you and that's something I will forever regret. I know there is nothing I can do to make up for it, but I'll try. I have found out that your brother is raising an army and is plotting against you. That's why this city is in an uproar. Kahmunrah is trying to start a war to keep you distracted so he can kill you and take the throne."

"And Nubia?"

"No. He wants to marry her."

I didn't want to believe him, but there was no lie in his eyes and I could tell he was sincere. Unless he is really good at acting.

"How did you find all this out?"

"I'm very good at sneaking."

"And why have you decided to tell me?"

"I told you I regret attacking you and I'm trying make amends for that."

"You took a big risk coming here."

"When I told Nubia she was worried about you and wanted to come herself, but I knew she had to stay at the palace."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I won't lie to you, Pharaoh. I do love her."

Part of me was telling me that I shouldn't believe him and that he was lying, but the other half believed him. I was conflicted. This was the man who attacked me and Nubia. He was going to kill us if he wasn't stopped. How can I trust him?

"I don't trust you and I don't think I ever can, but I do trust Nubia." I lowered my sword. "I will let you go on one condition. You have to keep following my brother and report everything to me."

"That sounds like a fair deal."

I went over and untied him.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Then he left out of the back of the tent.

After her left a thought occurred to me. He was able to get free at his execution so I'm sure he could have got out of his bonds now. So either he really was telling the truth or he was good at acting.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

Two more days had passed and I was getting more worried about Ahkmenrah. I hadn't even received a letter from him so I'm praying that he is all right. I'm also hoping that Bakura got to Ahkmenrah and that they could talk without any blood shed. Bakura said he would be back in four days so that means I have another two days to go. This was going to be a long two days.

Kahmunrah had come back and he seemed happy. He must have found more people to support him. Since he came back I kept a close eye on him. I told the guards to inform me if Kahmunrah ever left. They looked confused when I told them, but they didn't ask any questions which I was thankful for. If they did I wouldn't know what to tell them.

Right now I was following Kahmunrah and he was headed to the armory. What is he up to? I rounded a corner, but I jumped back in surprise. Standing in front of me was Kahmunrah.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. You just happen to be going in the same direction I'm going."

"And why would you be going to the armory?"

"I'm not. I'm just walking around because I'm bored."

"Don't you have a kingdom to rule? I'm sure that keeps you busy."

"You're right. I should get going."

I turned around to leave, but Kahmunrah grabbed my wrist.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I will find out."

I stared at him right in the eyes. "So will I."

He let go of me and I left.

It frightened me a little that Kahmunrah was getting an army together and he was walking around like nothing was wrong. He could attack at any time so I would always have to be on alert. Just then I thought of something. What if he gathered some of the soldiers in the palace? They could be against Ahkmenrah and I and we wouldn't even know it. How will we know who to trust?

When I got to my room I got an even more surprise. In my room looking at the tablet was one of the soldiers. What was he doing in here?

"Soldier, what are you doing?"

He jumped as he looked at me. "Your majesty, I'm sorry to be in here without you, but I had something important to tell you so I thought I should just wait for your return."

Now that seems strange to me. If it was important why was he waiting here? He didn't know when I would return to my room. Maybe I'm right in thinking some of the soldiers are against us.

"What is it?"

"A letter arrived for you. It's from the Pharaoh." He handed me the letter.

"Thank you. You may go now."

For a minute he just stared at him. I glared at him and finally he left. He appeared to only be in his twenties and if he joining with Kahmunrah then his life will be short lived.

I quickly opened the letter and read it. I smiled when I read Ahkmenrah was coming home tomorrow. At least I know he is safe. He also wrote that he talked to Bakura, but he didn't want to write any details in case this letter got in the wrong hands and someone read it. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happened between them.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I realized there wasn't much else I can do here. I had calmed the people down for now. I sent a letter to Nubia letting her know I was all right and I would be back soon. I know she must be worried since she hadn't heard from me since I left. I did write in the letter that I talked to Bakura, but I didn't want to say what about in case someone read this. If what Bakura said is true and my brother is raising an army then I have to be careful who I trust. I won't know who is on my side and who is on his.

It had only been a few days since I saw Nubia, but it felt much longer. My mind drifted off to when I left. She had asked if I could kiss her. Maybe she does feel the same way I do. When I get home the first thing I'll do is tell Nubia how I feel. I want nothing more then to hold her in my arms and protect her from all the danger in the world.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when one of the soldiers came up to me. "Your majesty, we are all ready to go."

"All right." I took one last look at the town then went over to my horse and left to return to the one I love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nubia's POV**

The next morning I woke up in a very good mood. Today was the day Ahkmenrah would be coming home and as soon as he gets here I'm going to tell him how I feel. Nothing was going to get me down today. Not even Kahmunrah.

I kept myself busy to keep my mind off Ahkmenrah. Every time I thought about him I got so excited, but it mde the day go by slow. If I didn't think about him then it didn't feel so slow. I had just visited the kitchen and told the cooks to make Ahkmenrah's favorite food for dinner. I was going to make things perfect for when he comes back. I know he must have had a hard time with the uprising so he's going to need something to relax him.

I was on my way to my room when two soldiers ran up to me.

"Your majesty, there is trouble in the city."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Another fire has started and people are starting to fight each other."

"All right, let's go."

I followed the soldiers out to the city, but when I got outside I didn't see any smoke.

"I thought you said there was a fire."

"There is."

"Then why is there no smoke?"

I looked at the two soldiers and they seemed a little nervous. They didn't look at me. They just kept looking around like they were looking for someone. Something wasn't right here.

"I think I'll go back and have more soldiers come with us."

I went to head back, but someone grabbed me by the wrist.

"That isn't a good idea."

I had never seen this man before. His eyes were as black as his eye and he looked truly evil. I glanced over at the soldiers and they were staring at the ground. It seemed like they didn't like what was going on, but if that's true what aren't they doing anything?

"We'll have a little surprise for when the pharaoh returns."

I struggled to get free and he did not like that at all. He punched me in the stomach and I fell forward in pain. He caught me and started walking, but where he was going I had no idea.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I was very happy when I arrived in the city. I couldn't wait to see Nubia. When I got in the palace walls I got off my horse and headed inside while the soldiers took care of my horse. I went inside the palace, but things were not how I expected them to be. Everyone was running around and panicking. Something's not right.

I went into the throne room and I saw my father and a few of the soldiers talking. They all looked worried and afraid.

"What has happened?" I asked as I walked up to them.

My father looked at me with much worry and I was frightened by what he was going to say.

"My son, something terrible has happened. Nubia is missing."

It felt like my heart stopped; I felt dizzy. "What...what do you mean missing?"

My father motioned to someone and I looked over and saw Kissa; Nubia's servant. She looked nervous and afraid as well.

"Tell the pharaoh what you told me."

"I was just walking outside when I saw it happen." Kissa stared at the ground as she spoke. "The Queen was with two soldiers, but soon they were joined by a man. He punched the Queen and took left with her. I am so sorry my Pharaoh."

Nubia has been kidnapped? I had to find her. I started walking out of the room.

"Son, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Nubia."

"You don't even know where to begin looking."

I stopped and looked at him. "No, but I know someone who might." Then I left.

This had to be a plot of my brother's. Who else would want to kidnap Nubia? I know Bakura might know where they would take her, but the only problem is I don't know where he is. I couldn't wait for him to come to the palace so I had to go find him.

I walked out to the stables and told the stable boy to prepare my horse. Once he was done I got on my horse and was about to head off when a few soldiers came up t me.

"My Pharaoh, I have to advise against this. We don't know where the Queen was taken."

"I'm not going to just sit here and worry, I'm going to go look for her."

"Then let us come with you."

"No. I must go alone." Then I took off.

I know they must wonder why I had to go alone, but I can't tell them that I was going to go look for the thief that attacked me.

I rode out of the city and into the desert though I had no idea where I was going. Where would a thief be anyway?

I must had been riding for hours. It was nearly dusk. I was getting nowhere, but I wasn't going to give up. Out of the corner of my eye something caught my attention. I looked over and saw a storm coming. This is not good.

I pushed my horse to find safety. Of course there was not any place safe in the desert. The storm was catching up and I knew there was no way for me to out run it.

Within minutes I was caught in the storm. I got off my horse to try and guide him out, but he was afraid. The horse reared up, making me fall to the ground. Then he ran off. I guess the only thing to do is try and make my way out of the storm.

The storm was picking up and it was getting harder to walk. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't be blinding by the sand, but it was hard to figure out where I was. I soon collapsed to my knees. The storm was strong and I knew if I did not get out of here soon I would not make it.

Just when I thought I would be buried in sand someone grabbed my arm, helped me up and led me somewhere. After a few minutes we were out of the storm and in a cave. Strange, I did not think there were any caves in the desert.

I looked over at my savior who had a hood on so I could not see his face. "Thank you."

"What is the pharaoh doing all the way out here?" He said as he took off his hood and I was suprised at who I saw.

"Bakura."

"I thought you would be home by now. Or did you lose your way in the storm?"

"I was home, but only long enough to hear some terrible news."

"What kind of news would bring you out in the desert alone?"

"Nubia has been kidnapped."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

"Nubia's been kidnapped." I said. I felt like it was my fault even though I know there was nothing I could have done. I was away trying to stop an uprising, but I still think there was something I could do.

"I'm sure it was Kahmunrah. He is angry that you got her and not him."

"She'll say no." I said more to myself then to Bakura. "She won't marry my brother."

"Unless she's forced to. Well, there's nothing we can do now. We have to wait for the storm to pass."

I hated just sitting here and waiting, but I knew I couldn't do anything with the storm. I kept thinking about Nubia and wondering if she's all right. If Kahmunrah has hurt her I'll never forgive him. I looked over at Bakura and he seemed calm. How can he be calm when the woman he supposedly loves is in danger?

I started pacing. Waiting here was killing me. I'm so worried about her.

"You know pacing isn't going to make the storm pass any quicker."

"I can't stand still. How can you be so calm?"

"Because I know Kahmunrah won't hurt Nubia."

"How do you know that?"

"He did mention that he wants to marry her."

"That doesn't mean he won't hurt her."

I knew my brother was cruel, but I never realized how cruel he was.

It was night by the time the storm passed and I was anxious to find Nubia. Bakura was leading the way and we were going further in the desert. I don't even think I've been this far. It seemed he was leading me nowhere. It must have been hours and I didn't see any buildings or a village. I had asked if he was going the right way and he just smirked and said he was. I hate that smirk.

Finally Bakura stopped. "We're here."

I looked around, but there was nothing. "There's nothing here except desert."

"To a person who doesn't know where the hideout is."

I watched him with confusion as he walked over to a stone pole that was halfway buried in the sand. Bakura pushed the pole back and to my surprise an opening appeared in the sand. I walked closer and noticed it was a secret passage that led under ground. Bakura jumped in the hole and I soon followed. The passage way was dark except for the torches that were lit on the wall.

Bakura pulled a rope and the door above us closed, making the passage way even darker.

"I hope you aren't afaid of the dark, Pharaoh."

"Nothing scares me." Except losing Nubia.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by darkness. After a few minutes my eyes adjusted and I saw that I was in a cell. I stood up and looked out, but I didn't see anyone. I was scared. I shouldn't have left with those soldiers.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" I yelled. "Someone had better let me out. I am the Queen of Egypt and I will have you all executed!" I usually don't like violence, but I had to say something to get someone to come.

"Be quiet. You may be the Queen, but you can't do anything to us."

The person who spoke came close to my cell and I saw it was the same person who punched me. I glared at him. He is going to pay for what he has done.

"Kidnapping the queen is punishable by death. Once I'm found I'll make sure you're dead."

He laughed. "No one will be coming for you. No one knows where this place is except for those who already know of course."

"Ahkmenrah will find me."

"I doubt it."

"Who are you? Do you work with Kahmunrah?"

"I am Kai and yes I work for him. He should be arriving shortly and he'll be wanting to see you."

Then he left, leaving me alone in the darkness.

I was so afraid. I didn't know what was going to happen or what Kahmunrah was going to do.

It was quiet where I was. I could hear every sound and it always made me jump. I was afraid of Kahmunrah coming. I thought back to when Bakura was teaching me how to defend myself. My father always said tht a woman doesn't need to know how to fight because she would always have men around to fight for her, but he never knew I would end up in a situation like this. I only remember a few moves, but maybe that would be enough to ge away from Kahmunrah.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but the door finally opened. I was expecting to see Kahmunrah; instead it was Kai.

"Time to go." He unlocked my cell and went to tie my hands. I punched him in the face and ran out of the cell, but I was not fast enough. Kai quickly ran to me and slapped me across my face. "That wasn't very nice." Then he tied my hands together and led me out of the room.

As we were walking I paid close attention to my surroundings. I'm sure I would have to remember my way around here if I ever got free and I wouldn't want to get lost. It was hard to tell the difference from one corridor to the next since it was dark here save for the torches on the wall.

Finally we arrived in a room that oddly resembled a throne room. It was brighter in this room since it had more torches. My eyes landed on Kahmunrah who was sitting on a wooden chair that was carved to look like a throne.

"I guess the only way for you to be pharaoh is if you live in a dark place and rule over criminals."

I recieved a hit on my head for that comment. Kahmunrah didn't say anything about Kai hitting me, but then again why would he? I just wanted to run up to him and punch his face again. Maybe I can knock more of his teeth out.

"Leave us." Kahmunrah said. Kai nodded then left.

And I was alone with Kahmunrah. I was even more terrified now, but I wouldn't let him see that.

"What is this going to accomplish?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't give away that I was scared. "People will look for me and when they find me-"

"They won't find you. This place is under ground and no one would ever think of looking here."

We are under ground? He was right. No one is going to find me here. I'm dead.

"You Nubia, will be my queen and together we will rule Egypt."

"I will never marry you."

"We will see about that."

Kahmunrah stood up and walked over to me. He examined me like I was a slave.

"You must have been bad. You have a bruise on your face."

That was probably where Kai hit me. He is going to pay for what he has done.

"You will need to be taught that you can not act out whenever you choose."

"And how are you going to teach me? I doubt I'll learn my lesson."

Kahmunrah walked over to a cupboard and took something out, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Oh I'm sure you will learn your lesson."

He turned around and my eyes widened in fear at what he had in his hands; a whip.

I ran towards the door, but when I opened it Kai was standing right there. He smirked as he pushed me back in the room and closed the door. I turned around and saw Kahmunrah coming towards me. I looked around, but there was no where for me to escape.

Kahmunrah was coming closer to me so I had to act fast. I quickly ran away from him and hid behind the chair. I knew this wasn't going to save me, but what else can I do? Kahmunrah did not look happy. He quickened his pace to me. As I tried to run around him he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I looked into his eyes and saw pure evil.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl?"

"No." I said defiantly.

"Have it your way."

I saw him raise the whip and tried to get away. I stood up and ran, but before I got too far I felt great pain on my back. I collapsed to my knees as another wave of pain came. No matter how great the pain I will not give in to him.

Ahkmenrah, please save me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

This place was like a maze. If Bakura wasn't leading the way I was sure I would be lost. It did seem that we were going in circles, but Bakura assured me we weren't. After awhile we arrived in a room with cells, but Nubia wasn't in there.

"She must be in the wannabe throne room."

I looked at Bakura. "Wannabe throne room?"

"Yes, come on."

Every minute that passed I grew more worried. Was Nubia all right? Has Kahmunrah hurt her? If he has that will be the last thing that he does. After what seemed like forever we finally got to a door with someone standing told me to hide behind one of the walls while he led the guy in another direction. I didn't argue with that plan. All that was on my mind was getting to Nubia.

Bakura walked up to the man and said something that obviously pissed him off. Bakura then took off with the guy right behind him. Once they had disappeared down another corridor I quickly made my way into the room. When I got in there the sight I saw filled me with rage. Nubia was ying on the ground, bleeding while Kahmunrah was standing over her with a whip.

"Kahmunrah!"

My brother looked at me. "How did you find this place?"

"How could you do this to Nubia?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I was merely teaching her a lesson."

I rushed to Nubia's side and held her in my arms. She looked at me with much pain in her eyes and that pained me.

"Ahk...Ahkmenrah. I knew you would come."

Then her eyes closed. At first I was worried for the worst, but I saw her breathing and relaxed a little. I carefully put her down and glared at my brother.

"She didn't deserve this." I said as I stood up.

"She disobeyed me and anyone who disobeys me has to pay the price."

I took out my sword and pointed it at my brother. "You have gone too far."

Kahmunrah laughed. "Are you going to fight me, baby brother?"

"I will do what I have to."

Just then there was a loud explosion. I turned towards the door wondering what had happened. When I turned to face Kahmunrah he was gone. I looked around the room, but there was no sign of him. Where did he go? Nubia moaned and I quickly went to her. I had to get her back to the palace. I carefully picked her up.

"Ahkmenrah..."

"Shh, don't talk."

"I need to tell you..."

"You can tell me later."

"But..."

"Not buts. You're safe now."

I walked out of the room and looked down both corridors. I knew which one I came down, but would I be able to remember my way back? And if I did get back then how am I going to get Nubia out? We had to jump down a hole and it won't be easy to get back up. Just as I was beginning to wonder if we would be stuck down here Bakura came running down one of the corridors.

"How is Nubia?" He asked when he came up to me.

"She's been beaten. I have to get her back to the palace."

Bakura nodded. "Follow me."

"What happened to the other guy?" I asked as I followed Bakura.

"This place is full of booby traps. He ran into one and the wall fell on him."

"So he's dead?"

"Possibly. I didn't stay around to find out."

It felt like we were walking for hours in this place and with each passing minute I knew Nubia was getting worse. She had lost a lot of blood. I was praying that she would make it. I don't know what I would do without her.

After awhile we walked up some stairs and stepped out of the dark maze. We appeared in a small village. I looked at where we had come from and saw it was a hut. That was cleverly disguised. As we walked through the village I noticed it was deserted and in bad shape. Bandits probably drove the people out.

"Take this horse and ride as fast as you can." Bakura said. "Nubia doesn't have much time left."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything for her."

I got on the horse with Nubia and rode back to the palace. I knew the ride must be painful for her, but I had to got as quickly as possible. I am not going to lose her.

The sun was just rising as I got to the palace. I got off the horse and ran into the palace and went to where the healers were. As I ran I was calling for help and by the time I got to the healers quarter they were outside the room looking at me with shock. They hurried me inside and I put Nubia on one of the beds. I wanted to stay with her, but the healers said it owuld be best if I wait outside.

"She is in good hands, my Pharaoh."

I looked at Nubia one last time before I left the room. I stood outside just staying at the floor and kept praying.

"My son, what has happened?"

I looked up and saw my father. He looked shocked when he saw me covered in blood.

I explained about Kahmunrah and how he had whipped Nubia. At first my father didn't believe it...or didn't want to believe it, but finally he did.

"He has been leaving the palace for a long time. I should have known he was plotting something."

I was about to relpy when the door opened. I looked at the healer, hoping the Nubia was all right.

"We have done all that we can. The rest is up to her."

"I want to see her."

"Perhaps you should clean up first."

"No, I'm going to see her now."

I walked past the healer and told the others to get out. I kneeled next to Nubia.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I'm never going to leave your side again."

Now all I can do is wait for her to wake up. I know she will wake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I didn't know how long at I was by Nubia's side. I was just praying that she would wake up. I heard the door open, but I didn't turn around.

"Pharaoh, I know you do not want to leave the Queen's side, but you should get cleaned up."

I didn't say anything for a moment. I know I have to, but I don't want to leave her side. I looked at my arms which were all bloody. Kahmunrah was going to pay for what he has done. I stood up and looked at the healer.

"Come get me as soon as she wakes."

"Yes Pharaoh."

I reluctantly left the room to clean up. I couldn't get those images out of my head. Nubia was in so much pain. And Kahmunrah with that sadistic smile. He has gone too far this time.

After I got cleaned up I was on my way to see Nubia when one of the soldiers came up to me and said there was a problem in town. I wanted to be by Nubia's side, but I knew that the duties of the pharaoh comes first. As I followed the soldier out I remembered what one of the servants said. Two of the soldiers were the ones who led Nubia to be kidnapped. How do I know which people I can trust? And which ones are betrayers?

When I got outside I saw the people were fighting. I was hoping an uprising wouldn't happen here, but the people are divided between me and my brother.

It took me a few hours for me to calm down the people. Some of them still think Kahmunrah should be King, but they will just have to accept that he is not. I told the people that if anyone causes any more problems there will be consequences.

As I was walking back in the palace I was thinking about how I can tell which people I can trust and which I can't. This will be hard to find out who is loyal to me and who is loyal to my brother. I have to pay close attention to what everyone is doing, even the servants. Maybe I should ask Bakura. I'm sure he can spot a traitor since he is one. Who knows whose side he is on now.

"My Pharaoh." One of the healers walked up to me. "The Queen is awake and she is asking for you."

I quickly went to the room where Nubia was. When I got there I saw her lying on her stomach and I could tell she was still in pain.

"Ahkmenrah." She said weakly.

I kneeled by her side. "I'm here. I'm so sorry."

"For what? This isn't your fault."

"I should have been here to protect you."

"You had to stop the uprising. Besides, you couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"I still feel like this is my fault."

Nubia held my hand. "Don't blame yourself. I don't."

"Kahmunrah will pay for this. I'll kill him if I have to."

"No you wont'. You aren't a killer."

"But he hurt you and I don't want that to happen again. I would do anything to protect you. I...I love you."

Nubia smiled. "I love you too."

I smiled back. I was so happy to hear thise words from her. I was afraid to tell her because I didn't know how she felt, but I'm glad I did.

"I should let you rest now."

I went t stand up, but Nubia did not let go of me.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone. I fell safe when I'm with you."

"All right, I'll stay." I said as I sat back down.

"Thank you." Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

When the Pharaoh left I couldn't stop thinking about Nubia. I pray that she will be all right. I never thought Kahmunrah would hurt Nubia. That just shows how truly evil he is.

"Bakura, how could you?"

I turned around and saw Kahmunrah.

"How could you betray me? I'm the one who found you dying in the desert. I'm the one who saved you. You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything. I never asked to be saved."

"You would turn your back on me after everything I gave you?"

"Sometimes ones loyalties change."

"If you are no longer loyal to me then you will die." He said as he took out his sword.

"I'd enjoy fighting you, but there is somewhere I must be. The next time we meet I will fight you."

I snapped my fingers and vanished. I reappeared in my hideout. I would have loved to see Kahmunrah's face when I disappeared. I bet he's wondering how I did it. He isn't smart enough to figure it out though.

I sat down and tried to eat something, but I wasn't hungry. My mind was still on Nubia. I hope she made it back all right.

I sighed.

I can't stay here. I have to see her. I snapped my fingers and I appeared in the palace. It was dark so it was easy for me to slip past the soldiers unnoticed. It took me awhile to find out where Nubia was, but I eventually found her. I waited for the healers to leave before I made my way in the room.

When I walked in the room I felt so much guilt. Nubia was lying here in pain because of me. I should have known better not to trust Kahmunrah. I should have known he wouldn't keep his promise that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Nubia. I should have been there to protect you."

I stayed with her for awhile longer until I heard someone coming. I hid behind the curtains and was about to go out the window when the door opened; it was one of the healers. He checked Nubia's wounds.

"Ahkmenrah."

I looked at Nubia and saw she had woken up.

"Please, get Ahkmenrah." She said weakly.

"Yes my Queen." Then the healer left.

I should have taken this chance to leave, but I stayed where I was. I wanted to go talk to her, though I knew the pharaoh would come soon and I didn't need him to catch me here.

The door soon opened and the pharaoh walked in. I listened to them talk and he blamed himself for what happened to Nubia as well, though she didn't blame him. Then I heard something that made my heart stop.

"But he hurt you and I don't want that to happen again. I would do anything to protect you. I...I love you."

"I love you too."

So they do love one another. I guess that means I don't have a chance now...of course I don't think I ever had a chance before. I quietly made my way out of the palace. I was glad that Nubia was all right, but I was also heart broken.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nubia's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, but I didn't see Ahkmenrah. He must have had business to take care of. My back was still sore and I knew it would be ike that for awhile. My mind flashed back to what happened. I never thought Kahmunrah would do such a thing. Pain shot up through me as I stood up, but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to find Ahkmenrah.

"My Queen, you shouldn't be up."

I looked over at the healer. "I need to talk to Ahkmenrah."

"I will get the Pharaoh for you. You still need your rest."

"I feel fine."

"I know you are in a lot of pain. Those are deep gashes on your back."

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just nodded. The healer left and I walked over to the window. It appeared to be around midday, but it felt much later. I thought back to last night when Ahkmenrah said he loved me. At least I think he did. I hope I wasn't dreaming that. I was in so much pain I might have imagined it.

"Nubia, you shouldn't be up."

I turned around nd smiled at Ahkmenrah. He had so much worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"I can't help but worry about you." He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "You did go through something terrible."

"Yes, but I'll live. No need to worry."

The pain soon became to much for me to bear and my legs collapsed. Luckily for me Ahkmenrah was there to catch me.

"No need to worry?"

"I'm just in pain, but I will live."

He helped me back to the bed and I sat down. I saw one of the healers come in the room and I glared at him. I didn't want any heaers fussing over me at the moment. I just wanted to be alone with Ahkmenrah. The healer must have known I wanted him out because as soon as he saw me he back out of the room.

"Ahkmenrah, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Last night did you...did you say that you love me?"

He smiled. I loved his smile so much. "Yes I did."

"All right I was just making sure. I was hoping it wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't. I do love you."

"And I love you."

Ahkmenrah stayed with me for while, but then he had to go back to his duties. After he left the healers came in and attended to my wounds. Once they were done I left the room, ignoring their protests. I wasn't going to stay in there all day with them babying me. That would make me insane. They followed me halfway down they hall before I had to order them to leave me alone.

As I was walking I always flinched whenever a soldier walked by me. It was two of our soldiers that led me to get kidnapped. I don't know who I can trust now.

Suddenly I stopped as I thought of something.

No one knows who the soldiers were so that means they are still in the palace. I have to tell Ahkmenrah. I made my way to the throne room where I found him talking to a few of the priests. When I walked up to them the priests asked how I was feeling and I said I was fine even though I was still in pain.

"Ahkmenrah, I must talk to you. It's important."

He nodded as he told the priests to leave. Once they left the room he looked at me. "What is it?"

"The soldiers who led me to be kidnapped are probably still in the palace. No one knows who they were except me."

"That is true. I will call all the soldiers in here and you can point them out."

Ahkmenrah was about to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

"Ahkmenrah, what are we going to do? If two of the soldiers betrayed us then more of them might as well."

Ahkmenrah smiled softly as he carrssed my face. "Don't worry. We wi think of something."

I just nodded. How are we going to tell who is loyal and who will betray us? This is not going to be easy.

Soon all the soldiers in the palace were gathered in the throne room. Some of them looked nervous. Others stood as still as statues. Ahkmenrah explained why he called them here as I was looking at all the faces. It was hard to see them all from where I was sitting. After Ahkmenrah was done talking I stood up and walked over to the sodiers. I looked at each of their faces carefully. My attention turned to the back where two soldiers were shifting from side to side. I walked up to them and looked them in the eyes. It was them.

"You are the betrayers."

"We are sorry your majesty."

"It's too late for apologies. Take them away."

Four of the soldiers took the other two away. That takes care of two of the betrayers, but how many more are there? Are any of them even still loyal to Ahkmenrah and I? I never knew how hard it was to rule a country. How did my parents ever do it? Or anyone for that matter? When the country is on the brink of war how do people tell the betrayers from everyone else? Bakura would know.

"Nubia?"

I looked at Ahkmenrah and that's when I noticed the other soldiers had left."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"We will overcome this. I promise."

"I know. It just..." I traied off as I thought occured to me.

"Just what?"

"I'll explain later. There is something I have to do." I kissed Ahkmenrah then left the room.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I watched as Nubia left the room. I wonder what she is going to do and why she didn't tell me. I'm sure she will tell me later.I hope she doesn't do anything reckless. She's still in so much pain. I can tell no matter how much she tries to hide it. I cenched my fist as I thought about my brother. He hurt Nubia and he will pay for that. I do wonder where he has gone. Why hasn't he come back to the palace yet? Unless he is too much of a coward. Well, he can't hide forever. I will find him.

I made my way down the the prison cells to talk to the two soldiers. I had to know why they betrayed us and if there were any more.

When I got to the prison I saw the two soldiers sitting in the cell. They look like they regretted what they had done, but that doesn't matter. They were a part of Nubia's kidnapping and that is something I will not forgive.

As soon as they saw me they both started talkin at once saying they were sorry and they never wanted Nubia to get hurt.

I put my hand up and they fell silent.

"I don't care that you regret what you did and that yu are sorry. You will not be forgiven for your crimes. I just want to know why. What did my brother promise you in return for your services?"

At first neither one of them spoke. They looked from each other to me then to the ground and back at each other. Finally one of them nodded at looked at me.

"I will tell you what you want to know."

* * *

**Sorry that Ahkmenrah's POV was short, but I don't want to reveal what Kahmunrah promised them yet. I want to keep you guys wondering for awhile, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nubia's POV**

I had gone back to my room since I didn't feel like going back to the healers. They some times make a fuss over the smallest of injuries. I know my injury isn't small, but I can't just sit there. Things need to be done.

"Nubia, what are you doing here?"

I turned around to face Ahkmenrah. "This is my room too."

"I know. I meant why aren't you in the healer's room?"

"I sent a letter to my father explaining what has happened and asked if he would send som of his soldiers over. I know that they will be loyal to us."

Ahkmenrah sighed as he sat on the bed. "Well, that's good."

"What's wrong?"

"I went to talk to the two soldiers. Kahmunrah is creating an army to rise against me. Some people he is gathering believe that my brother is the rightful ruler. Others they were promised something for their aligiance."

"What were they promised?"

"Eternal life."

"How could Kahmunrah promise such a thing?"

"He means to use the tablet, but I doubt he will give the soliers eternal life."

I looked at the golden tablet that was hanging on the wall above the bed. I had forgotten about that.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with Kahmunrah together. He won't complete his plan."

"Maybe, but you need to get better. Don't think I haven't noticed your pain."

"I refuse to go back to the healers."

"You don't have to stay there, but please let them help heal your wounds."

I sighed. "Fine."

Ahkmenrah smiled. "Thank you."

A few weeks had passed and I was feeling much better. My back no longer hurt and the gashes were healing well. Kahmunrah hadn't been seen or heard from since my kidnapping. Ahkmenrah had sent a few soldiers he knew were loyal to him out looking for Kahmunrah, but each time they didn't find him. I wonder where he is.

I was also wondering about Bakura. I hadn't seen him in awhile and I was getting worried. I hope he's all right.

At the moment Ahkmenrah was out stopping more uprisings. It seems that's happening more and more. I had just gotten done helping some people in the city with their problems when one of the soldiers came up to me.

"My Queen, this just arrived for you." He hnded me a letter.

"Thanks you."

I looked at the letter and saw it was from my father. I opened it and couldn't believe what I read. Ahkmenrah had to know about this. He was in another town over so I will have to wait for tonight when he comes back.

I went out to my garden so I could be alone with my thoughts. I can't believe what's happening. How did things get like this?

I just finished watering the flowers when I heard a noise. I looked around, but no one was there.

"You better come out. I know you're there."

"It's good to know you haven't lost your atittude."

I smile as I saw Bakura. I ran up and hugged him. "Bakura, I was getting worried about you."

"No need to worry about me." He said as he pushed me away. "I know how to take care of myself."

I looked at him with confusion. "Kura, what's wrong?"

"I told you not to call me that." He snapped.

I took a step back. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. It's been chaotic these past few weeks. I came to see how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling better. What have you been doing?"

"Spying on Kahmunrah's soldiers. He is gathering more followers." As Bakura spoke he was looking everywhere except at me. What is going on?

"That's not all you've been doing."

"Don't Nubia."

"Don't what?"

"Don't try and figure out what I've been doing. It will only lead to trouble."

"Why?"

"I only came to see how you were doing. Now that I have I have somewhere to be." Then he walked away.

"Bakura wait." I followed him around one of the pillars, but what I saw stopped me in y tracks. Bakura had snapped his fingers and disappeared. How did he do that? What is going on?

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Bakura. Now I knew how he was getting into the palace without being seen, but how is he doing it? Next time I see him I will get answers one way or another.

It was late by the time Ahkmenrah came back. I was tired, but this was urgent. He was surprised when he saw me still awake.

"I thought you would be sleeping." He said as he sat on the bed.

"I have important news. I received a letter from my father today. Kahmunrah is there."

"You're father isn't taking his side, is he?"

"Apparently your brother is a good liar. My father said that I must have been so scared that I wasn't seeing straight. Kahmunrah would never do such a cruel thing."

Ahkmenrah clenched his fist. "I can't believe my brother."

I put my hand on his and he relaxed. "We'll get through this. I think it's time that I visit my home."

"I will go with you."

"Shouldn't one of us stay here to keep an eye on things?"

Ahkmenrah sighed. "You are right."

I kissed him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry about you especially since Kahmunrah is there."

I smiled. "I'll be fine I promise. And if he tries anything I'll just punch him again."

Ahkmenrah laughed. "Well, even though I know you can handle yourself I still worry. Now I think it is time for sleep. It's late." He kissed me then we both laid in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this one is kinda short. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you still enjoyed this one and I promise you will love the next chapter. ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was busy for both Ahkmenrah and I. I was busy preparing my journey back home and Ahkmenrah had to stop another fight in the city. He was so worried about me going knowing that Kahmunrah was there, but both of us couldn't go and I was the one that had to go since it was my parents he was staying with. The healers were saying that I shouldn't travel yet. I need to let my wounds heal more. I ignored them. This can't wait and besides I feel fine.

I only packed a few of my things. I wasn't going to take a lot across the desert. Once I was done with that I went to the servants quarters and asked Kissa to pack some food. Then came the hard part. I had to figure out which soldiers to bring with me. Ahkmenrah was nervous about that since two of our soldiers already betrayed us. I was nervous as well. I didn't know which ones I could trust and which ones I couldn't. How was I suppose to do this?

I sat in my garden as I tried to figure this out. This wasn't going to be easy. I didn't want to take soldiers loyal to Kahmunrah then be stranded in the desert or killed. What was I to do?

"You look deep in thought."

I looked up and saw Bakura. I was hoping he would come back before I left.

"Bakura, how do you disappear like you do?"

Bakura frowned. "I don't want to talk about that now."

"Why not."

"Because it's not something I'm proud of."

I looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you some day, but not now. I promise. So what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I have to travel back home, but I don't know which soldiers I can trust. I know some of them on loyal to Kahmunrah, though I don't know which ones."

"I can help with that. I'm sure you've noticed that I have experience with betrayers."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"Every betrayer gives themselves away if you pay close attention. They are nervous when they are around the person they are spying on. They are afraid of getting caught."

"So how are you going to get close enough to look at them? All the soldiers know you were the one who tried to kill me."

Bakura turned away. "I don't need to be right in their faces. Line them up in the court yard and I'll watch from the nearby balcony. I'll give you a signal when I'm done."

"What's the signal?"

Bakura looked at me with a smirk. "You'll know." Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

I really want to know how he does that.

I stood up then went a gathered all the soldiers. I lined them up in the court yard just liked Bakura said and looked up at the balcony. I saw Bakura as he watched the soldiers. I turned back to the soldiers. I explained to the them that I would be riding out and would be taking a few of them with me. I explained as much as I could without saying that Kahmunrah was there so I could give Bakura enough time.

Suddenlt there was a loud explosion. I looked up at Bakura and saw him smirking; he must have cause that. I looked back at the soldiers.

"Don't just stand there. Find out what that was."

"Yes my Queen." They said then left.

I headed back to the garden where I found Bakura.

"So, you know which ones I can trust?"

"Have you noticed that some of soldiers wear two different colors of armbands?"

"Yes. That signifies their ranks."

"Maybe so, but the soldiers who also wear red are loyal to Kahmunrah. They were the ones that kept shifting around and avoiding eye contact with you."

I thought back to my kidnapping and realized that those two were also wearing red armbands.

"Well, that makes it easier to tell them apart."

"Yes, but be careful you do not let them know that you know."

"Of course not. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Honestly?"

"Bakura." I playfully punched him.

"I know you are smart. Well, I should get going."

"Wait. When will you tell me about your vanishing act?"

"I'll tell you when you come back." Then he disappeared. That will get annoying.

Night soon came and I was finally able to relax. Ahkmenrah still hadn't come in yet. He was talking to the priests about something. As I was laying in bed I thought of something. I couldn't believe it.

"You look deep in thought."

I looked over and smiled at Ahkmenrah. "Yes I am."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"I just realized that it's been one year since we've been married."

"That's right. Today has been so busy that I didn't even know."

"I know what you mean. I just now got to relax. I was also thinking...well, since it's been a year...I was wondering..."

I didn't think it would be this hard to say. I was so embarrassed. I started blushing many shades of red.

Ahkmenrah cupped my chin and kissed me gently. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Well, if you knew what I was trying to say you would know why I'm embarrassed."

"I think I know what you're trying to say. The answer is yes."

* * *

The night had been wonderful and both Ahkmenrah and Nubia were happy. Neither of them thought they would come this far. What started out as an arranged marriage blossomed into love. Both were happy with their life and were glad that their parents did arrange this. Who knows how their lives would have turned out if they had not met one another.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning I woke up and looked over at Ahkmenrah. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was hard to believe that we have been married for one year. I smiled as I thought back to how much I hated the idea of marrying someone I had never met and I wanted nothing more then to hide and never be seen again. I'm glad everything worked out because if I had run away then I wouldn't have fallen in the love.

I got out of bed and walked over to the balcony; the sun was just rising. I was looking forward to going home and seeing my parents, but I wasn't looking forward to see Kahmunrah. How could my father believe him over his own daughter? I am going to settle this and hopefully my father will see the truth.

"Good morning, love." Ahkmenrah said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully."

"That's good." I frowned. "I have to be leaving soon."

"I still don't like the idea of you going."

I turned and looked at him. "I know, but I have to go. You need to stay here and keep things in line. I know my father best so I'm sure I can reason with him."

"And if you can't?"

"I'll think of that when the time comes."

I was hoping that time would never come because I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

After a few minutes Ahkmenrah and I decided it was time to get ready for the day, though neither one of us wanted to move from the other's embrace. As I finished getting ready Ahkmenrah kept by my side and always said how worried he was of me going. I assured him that I would be ok, but he was still worried.

Finally the time came for me to leave, which seemed to come to fast for me. I didn't want to leave Ahkmenrah, but I had to. I could tell he didn't want me to go, though he said nothing. I think he realized no matter how many times he said he wished I would stay I wouldn't change my mind. It was something that had to be done.

"I will be fine. I'll send word if anything is wrong." I kissed him then mounted my horse and rode off with the soldiers.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I watched as Nubia rode off. I was very worried about her going, but I know she had to do it. I'm hoping that my brother hasn't influenced the soldiers there. If he has then we are really in trouble.

My mind was still on Nubia as I walked through the palace, not paying attention to where I was going. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a crash. It came from one of the spare bed rooms. I walked in, ready to fight if I had to. I lowered my defenses when I saw who it was and sighed irritably.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

Bakura faced me. "It's good to see you, Pharaoh."

"Don't ignore my questions."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I should have told Nubia, but she will hate me when I do. Actually, thinking about it you will hate me more."

"What could you have done that would make her hate you? Never mind." I said when I realized what I had said. "And you don't have to worry about me hating you any more then I already do."

Bakura chuckled. "All right. It's about how I come in and out of the palace without being seen. Two years ago I was fighting in the war. I was a fair fighter, but it wasn't enough." Bakura looked at the ground. "A few months after fighting I was stabbed and left in the desert to die. I couldn't think of anything else except Nubia. I love her and I wanted to see her one last time." He looked at me. "I prayed for the strength so I could go back to her as I traveled the desert. I didn't make it far since I was so weak and dying. My prayers were answered by Sutekh. He said he would give me a second chance at life if I did one thing for him."

"And that is?"

"Kill the pharoh. Without the pharaoh the kingdom would fall into chaos. I didn't care about that though. My only thought was seeing Nubia so I quickly accepted. Sutekh healed me enough so I wouldn't die and left the rest of my injuries to heal on their own. He also granted me the power to disappear and reappear when I wish to make the killing easier. Kahmunrah soon found me and he took me to a secret place so I could recover."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Kahmunrah helped you?"

"Only because he wanted something in return. Before he helped me he asked what I was doing in the desert. I lied and said I was a theif. He said he had a job for me. He wanted me to kill you and steal the tablet. I just wanted out of the desert and get to a place where I could heal completly so I accepted. After a few months I recovered and lived up to my lie. I started stealing to get by and to my amazment I was better at it then I was a soldier. I guess being a theif is my calling. Kahmunrah paid me a visit and said it was time I held up my end of the deal. And that leads to how all this started."

At first I said nothing. I thought about what Bakura had told me. He had any chances to kill me, yet he hasn't yet. Then a thought occured to me.

"He must have given you a set time do kill the pharaoh. How much time did he give you?"

"Three months from now if I do not kill you then Sutekh will come for me."

"So why haven't you yet?"

Bakura shrugged. "I guess its because I like you. You are a good ruler and contrary to what you think I'm not a bad person. I only did what I did so I could see Nubia again. Now that I have I don't care what happens to me."

"Yet you tried to kill us before."

"That was then and this is now."

"You have to tell Nubia."

"I know what her reaction will be."

"I know what her reaction will be as well, but you still need to tell her."

"I suppose I should especially since I told her I would. Now I think I have kept you from your duties long enough. I'll see you around."

He then snapped his fingers and he was gone. I stood shocked. I had never seen that before and even though he made a deal to kill me it was still amazing to see.

I left the room and went to see mt father. He had not been doing well the past few days and I fear he may not live much longer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nubia's POV**

After a few days I finally made it back to my homeland. It was nice to see it again; I had missed being here. I smiled as I walked throughthe city and saw the familiar people. They bowed as I rode passed them and I nodded in response. When I walked into the palace I was greeted by the soldiers and I quickly looked to see if they wore Kahmunrah's armbands; they didn't. Then I went to find my father.

I was in such a hurry to get to my father that I didn't pay much attention to who I passed.

"Nubia?"

I turned around and saw my mother.

"Nubia, what are you doing here?"

"Where's father?"

"He is in a meeting with Kahmunrah."

I started walking again with my mother following me.

"Your father does not want to be disturbed."

"I don't care. This is important."

My mother continued to follow me, probably because she was curious about what was so important. I knew she was also fearing my father's temper. My father did not like to be interrupted when he was in meetings and he had quite the temper.

Two soldiers stood by the door and I told them to move. They looked at each other then at me and reluctantly moved aside. They opened the door for me and I walked in and saw my father sitting at a table talking with Kahmunrah.

"Father, I must speak with you."

"Nubia, what are you doing here?" He was angry.

"I need to speak with you about an urgent matter. Alone." I glared at Kahmunrah.

"Queen Nubia, it is good to see you on your feet again." Kahmunrah said. I wanted nothing more then go over to him and punch him, but I restrained myself

"Kahmunrah has told me what happened. I know it must have been a traumatic experience, but-"

"Traumatic experience? Kahmunrah had me kidnapped and wanted me to marry him and since I refused he whipped me."

"I've explained this." Kahmunrah said. "I went there to save you. You were delusional from the pain."

I took a step forward as I clenched my fist. "I know what happened."

My father sighed. "Kahmunrah, I would like to speak with my daughter alone."

Kahmunrah nodded then walked out of the room. He smirked as he passed me. Once Kahmunrah was out of the room I looked at my father.

"You can't possible believe him over me."

"Kahmunrah is an Egyptian prince. Why would he lie about such things?"

"Just because he is a prince does not mean he is noble. Many other princes of Egypt have been corrupt. Kahmunrah is the older brother and he should have had the throne rightfully, but his father saw the evil in him and gave the throne to Ahkmenrah. Why else do you think Kahmunrah was passed up?"

"You shouldn't worry about such things."

"Well, he isn't coming back with me. Ahkmenrah and I don't want him back."

"That is all right. I have offered Kahmunrah to stay here."

I stared at my father in disbelief. "You did what? You can't let him stay."

"Do not worry. I know what I am doing."

I couldn't believe this. Not only does my father believe Kahmunrah, but he is also letting him stay here. How am I to convince my father that Kahmunrah is evil?

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I sat in a cave as I drew in the sand with my dagger. I know I have to tell Nubia about my deal with Sutekh and I know she is going to hate me. Thinking about it now I shouldn't have made the deal. I guess I was just being selfish. I just wanted to see Nubia one last time. I could still remember the day I left.

**_Flashback_**

_I had finished my training and now I was getting ready to go fight on the front lines. I was excited, but also a little nervous. Nubia was scared of me going. She expressed her concerns many times and once she even cried for me not to go. I knew how much it pained her to see me go, but I wasn't going to change my mind. This is what I've been training for._

_"Bakura, I'm glad I caught you before you left."_

_I turned and looked at Nubia. "I'm still not changing my mind."_

_"I know. I don't like you going off to war, but I've accepted it. Just promise me you'll come back safely."_

_"I promise."_

_Nubia smiled as she took something out from her pouch. "I made this for you."_

_It was a beaded necklace with the Eye of Horus._

_"It's for protection."_

_"Thank you." I took the necklace and put it on. "I promise you I'll come back in one piece."_

_"That's good to hear. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."_

_"Then let's not find out. Well, I should head out."_

_Nubia nodded. "I understand."_

_I walked up to Nubia and kissed her. "Don't forget about me. And try not to get into too much trouble."_

_Nubia laughed. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."_

_I smiled at her. Then I grabbed my things and left. _

_**End of flashback**_

I took off the necklace and looked at it. It didn't provide much protection when I got stabbed, but I suppose it worked a little since I didn't die. That will change in three months though. How am I going to tell Nubia?

"Bakura, we need to talk."

I looked up and saw Nassor, one of the thieves I work with and second in command. He did not look happy.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"The others and I have been talking. We think we should join Kahmunrah."

"Since when do you want to choose sides?"

"Kahmunrah has promised us eternal life. Also if we choose Kahmunrah we will not have to worry about prison or being executed."

"If you worry about that now then you should not be a thief."

"Bakura, we have chosen our side. What do you choose?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes. "I choose to follow the Pharaoh."

"Then you are no longer apart of this group. You will leave."

I stood up angry. "You can not tell me to leave. I started this band of thieves. If anyone should leave its you and the others."

"It's six against one."

"Then I will just have to fight you all."

"You can try."

I put my necklace back on and prepared to fight.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

It was hard for me to stay here knowing that Nubia was where my brother was. I was so worried that he would hurt her again. If he did I would not hesitate to kill him. I will do what I must to protect the one I love.

I went about my duties, trying not to think about Nubia to much. If I did then I would get distracted and not pay attention to what I was doing, which is not a good thing. Every night I would wake up from nightmares I had of Kahmunrah hurting Nubia. Then it would take me awhile to get back to sleep. Some nights I couldn't even go back to sleep. When I had some free time I would spend it in the garden. Nubia took such good care of it. Being here reminded me of her and of my mother.

Three days had passed and I was missing Nubia more and more. I wonder if she is all right and when she will be back. I haven't gotten word from her that she's in danger so maybe she's fine. Then again maybe she is in trouble and can't write.

I shook my head.

I have to stop thinking such things. I'm sure Nubia is all right and she will be home in a few days. I will make myself sick worrying so much.

Meals were lonely with Nubia gone. All everyone wanted to talk about were the uprisings and how to deal with them. I know they are important and should be dealt with, but some times I don't want to talk business. I just want time to relax. Of course being Pharaoh of Egypt doesn't give me much time to relax especially with my brother gathering followers.

This night I was tuning out everyone. It was a busy day with going in the city to stop more fights. This was the first time I got to sit down and rest so the last thing I wanted to do was talk about the fights. I was glad when the food finally came so I could eat then got to my room.

Dinner was going like it always did, but halfway through I was feeling sick. I guess all that worrying is catching up to me. Soon I felt worse so I decided to go to my room to rest. As soon as I stood up I felt dizzy. I gnored it and made my way to the door. With each step I took it felt like bricks were weighing me down and my vision became blurry. I couldn't stand any more and I collapsed on the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bakura's POV**

I stumbled out of the cave as I held my bloody side. Luckily the wound wasn't that deep and I would live. I can't believe they would turn on me...no wait, I can. They were thieves after all and thieves are not known to be loyal even to other thieves.

Once I was a good distance from the cave I sat down and started a fire. As the fire was going I cleaned my wound the best that I could. When I was finished with that I took my dagger and let it heat up in the fire. After a few seconds I put the dagger to my wound; I grimaced in pain. At least that will stop the bleeding for now.

I laid on the desert sand and looked up and the sky as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

_I had just finished a day of training and I was exhausted and not to mention bruised. I took off my shirt...or what was left of it...and threw it to the side. _

_"Bakura." Nubia said frantically as she came running up to me. _

_I looked at her. "What?"_

_"What do you mean what? You're injured."_

_I looked down at myself and saw that I was more bruised then I thought. I also had blood dripping down from my shoulder wound. I shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's what I have to go through to be a soldier."_

_"I don't like the idea of you getting hurt." Nubia dragged me over to a chair and forced me down. "Now don't move."_

_She left the room then quickly came back with a bowl of water and started cleaning my wounds._

_"You really need to stop getting injured like this. One of these days I won't be around to help you."_

_"Such is the life of a soldier."_

_"Why do you want to be a soldier? Why don't you be a priest like your father?"_

_"No offense, but that is a boring job. Why would I want to spend my time speaking to the Gods and performing rituals at temples?"_

_"That's a very important job." Nubia said as she hit me._

_"Ow, don't I have enough bruises?"_

_"Just be quiet and let me clean your wound."_

_I kept my mouth shut for a few minutes as Nubia made a fuss over nothing. These wounds aren't nearly as bad as the ones I've had before of course I would never tell Nubia that._

_"So how was your day?"_

_"You really can't shut up, can you?"_

_"Nope." I chuckled._

_End Dream_

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I sat up and stared t what was left of the fire. I missed the old days when life was less complicated and when I could have Nubia in my life every day. I hope she's all right. I would pop in to go see her, but I never used my magic for the distance so I don't know how well that would work or if I could even make it. Well, if I can't check up on her I might as well check up on the pharaoh.

I winced as I stood up. I was still in a little pain, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

I appeared in the palace and looked around. It seemed too quiet; something isn't right. I walked around, making sure to be very cautious, but it didn't seem like anyone was around. I was beginning to think the place was deserted. Soon I heard voices so I followed them and came upon a group of soldiers and priests standing by a closed door. I snuck closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"The food tasters are being questioned."

"How could this happen? How could we not know about this?"

Soon more soldiers joined the group. What is going on? "They are all denying it."

"Of course they are. None of them are foolish enough to admit it because that would mean death."

"Queen Nubia must know about this."

"She will be back soon. We will tell her then."

"I can't believe the pharaoh was poisoned."

The pharaoh was poisoned? How cold that happen? I am going to find out who did it.

I made my way to the prison cells and peered in. There were soldiers standing guard so I had to find a way to get past them. I hid as I plotted this out; it wasn't going to be easy. Just then people started shouting and the soldiers all rushed to see what the commotion was. Talk about being lucky. Once the soldeirs left I made my way to the cells.

"Look at all the pathetic fools." I said.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Now you will tell me which one of you poisoned the pharaoh."

"We didn't tell the soldiers. What makes you think we will tell you?"

"I'm more persuasive then the soldiers." I took out my dagger as I appeared in one of the cells. I smirked as I saw all their frightened faces. I pressed my dagger to his face. "Now tell me who poisoned the pharaoh. If you don't I will cut your flesh slowly."

"It was me."

I looked over in the cell across from me; I appeared next to him. "Why?"

"Kahmunrah told me if I did then he would spare my life. He would make me High Priest when he rules. Not a lowly food taster."

"Kahmunrah lies. Now tell me where the cure is."

"Will you spare me?"

Strange, I'm having this de ja vu feeling. Oh yeah, I was in his position only I didn't poison anyone.

"I' only a thief. I have no power in the palace. Now tell me where the cure is." I pressed my dagger deeper to his skin; he screamed. "I won't stop until you tell me."

"The cure can be made from the blue lotus and lily."

"If you lie to me I will be back and next time I won't be so kind." Then I disappeared.

So I have to get the blue lotus and lily, but even if I do get those I wouldn't know how to make a cure. And I can't go to the healers because I'm still a wanted man. Nubia is my only chance. She is very good when it comes to flowers. Perhaps she will know how to make the cure.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

I had spent a few days trying to convince my father that Kahmunrah was evil, but he still wouldn't listen. I was scared to be alone with Kahmunrah so I made sure I always had a guard with me at all times. A few times I think Kahmunrah was following me and because of that I some times can't sleep. I was leaving today and I was worried what Kahmunrah will do when I'm gone, but my mother assured me that everything would be fine. I don't even know if she believes me.

It was early in the morning; the sun wasn't even up yet. I woke up because I felt sick to my stomach. Once the sickness passed I finished getting my things ready and once that was done I went to say good bye to my parents. I found them in the throne room talking to Kahmunrah. He glared at me as I walked up to them.

"Have a safe trip back my daughter." My father said. "Some of my soldiers are going back with you. They are waiting at the front gate."

My mother came up and hugged me. "Be safe."

"I will. And watch out for Kahmunrah." I whispered.

After a few more minutes of talking my my parents I left. I was looking forward to going back because I missed Ahkmenrah, but I hate going because I don't trust Kahmunrah here.

"Nubia."

I turned around and glared at Kahmunrah. "If you do anything to harm my parents I will kill you personally."

"Big threat coming from you. I wouldn't worry too much about your mother and father. They are on my side and I never hurt anyone who is loyal to me."

"Some how I don't believe that."

I turned my back to him and started walking. I was almost outside when I started feeling sick again. I leaned against the wall.

"Queen Nubia, are you all right?"

I looked over at one of the priests. "Yes I'm fine."

"Maybe you should see a healer before you depart."

"I don't need to see a healer."

"I would feel better if you did."

I knew he wasn't going to let me go so I just gave him. I don't know why he wasn't making a big deal out of theis. I wasn't even feeling that sick. It will pass, but the priests always overreact about everything.


	26. Chapter 26

I was finally back home after what seemed like years. I was happy to see Ahkmenrah. I missed him so much. As soon as I got off my horse some of the priests came running up to me. I knew instantly that something was wrong because priests never run unless something happened.

"My Queen, something terrible has happened."

"What is it?" I started panicking.

"The pharaoh has been poisoned."

"What?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could this happen? Isn't that why we have food tasters for? Whenever I find out who did this I will punish them. The preists led me to the room where Ahkmenrah was an when I saw him I wanted to break down and cry. He looked so helpless. The healers told me that if he did not get the cure in the next day then he would die. They didn't know what poison was used so they had no idea what cure to use.

"Ahk, I'm here now." I said as I kneeled next to him. "I'm here and I won't leave again."

I wanted to cry, but I refused to cry in front of the healers and priests. I had to be strong now more then ever. I kissed him then stood up and looked at everyone.

"What has been done about this?"

"We are still questioning the cooks and food tasters."

I looked at one of the soldiers that were in the room and he looked like he wanted to say something. "Do you have anything to say?"

The soldier looked at me. "My Queen, when we went back for questioning the people said that a man appeared in their cells and threatened them."

"A man?"

"Yes. I don't know what they are talking about. People can't just appear and disappear."

A man that can appear and disappear? I only know one person who can do that; Bakura.

"There is something I need to deal with. Come get me immideatly if there is any change." Then I left the room.

It's getting harder and harder to tell who I can trust in this palace. The more the days pass the more people are turning on us. If this keeps up then there will be no one left on our side. I have to keep a closer eye on people. Some times I wish I was a normal girl so I wouldn't have to worry about this, but if I were then I never would have met Ahkmenrah. Even though things seem bad now I'm glad at how it all worked out.

I walked out to the garden and looked around. "Bakura? Bakura, if you can hear me then you better show yourself." I waited, but there was nothing. "Bakura, I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right, now stop yelling."

I turned around and glared at him. "What happened? One of the soldeirs told me that the prisoners said a man appeared in their cell and threatened them. What did you do?"

"Calm down, I was only trying to find out who poisoned the pharaoh. I knew the soldiers wouldn't get the answer so I stepped in."

"And did you find anything out?"

"I can give you a description of the one who poisoned the pharaoh. He said that the cure was made from the blue lotus and a lily. You know your flowers so I was thinking you could make the cure."

"I would have to know what posion was used. I wouldn't know how to make the cure without knowing the poison."

"Hold that thought."

"Bakura-"

He suddenly disappeared.

"I hate when he does that."

I sat down as I waited for Bakura to come back. I was so worried that I would lose Ahkmenrah. Each minute that passed I was closer to losing him. I hope Bakura can find out what the poison was soon. I started pacing since I couldn't sit still. I felt so helpless just standing around and waiting. It felt like time had slowed down. Such a cruel torment.

After what felt like an eternity, Bakura finally came back with a smirk on his face.

"He seemed willing to tell me the poison and his name. He was so scared he was about to tell me his life story, but I vanished before he could."

I shook my head. "You do have a way with people. Now what was the poison."

Bakura told me the poison that was used and I was some what familiar with it. Bakura gave me the flowers and I wasted no time in making the cure. I had never made it before so I was hoping I was doing it right. I only watched how it was done. I was very careful not to make a mistake. After about an hour I was finished.

"Thank you for your help, Bakura."

"It's what I do for friends."

I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Bakura asked, confused.

"You called Ahkmenrah your friend."

"I uh...I did not. I called you my friend." Bakura turned away.

I laughed. "Say whatever you want, but I know the truth. Thanks again." I kissed him on the cheek then ran off to give Ahkmenrah the cure.

When I got there everyone was wondering how I knew what cure to use. I had a hard time explaining...actually I didn't even explain. I just told them to give it to Ahkmenrah. They were hesitant, but finally agreed when I kept glaring at them. Now all I have to do was wait. I hope this works. I told everyone to leave use alone and they quickly left.

I sat next to Ahkmenrah.

"Ahkmenrah, you have to get better. I can't do this without you. I feel so lost. I fell like this is my fault. I'm sorry. You have to get better not just for me, but for your child. You're going to be a father. I love you."

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I watched as Nubia ran off to give the pharaoh the cure. I hope it works. If it doesn't then I will go back and kill that man myself. I then thought back to what Nubia said about me calling the pharaoh my friend. I wouldn't call us friends. I'm just loyal to him and would protect him. I would hate to see anything happen to him. Damn, I just described a friend.

I appeared in the room where the pharaoh was, but I made sure that I was hidden. The room was empty except for the pharaoh and Nubia; she was crying.

"Ahkmenrah, you have to get better. I can't do this without you. I feel so lost. I fell like this is my fault. I'm sorry. You have to get better not just for me, but for your child. You're going to be a father. I love you."

So Nubia is pregnant. The two of them will make good parents. I was hoping...well, it doesn't matter what I hoped for. I knew from the beginning that Nubia and I could never be. Maybe if the war had never started things would have ended up differently, but I can't dwell on what might have happened. I have to focus on the present and help Nubia and the pharaoh in any way that I can.

I went to the desert and walked in a random direction. It was strange that one year ago I was hired to kill the pharaoh and I had no trouble or second thoughts about doing it. Now I can't even think about killing him. It's interesting how things turn out. Some times they even turn out for the best.

When I got tired of walking I sat on the sand. There was something that I have to do, but it will have to wait until tomorrow when I have light. I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but I was going to try. There was nothing to lose I just hope it works.

* * *

**Sorry Bakura's POV was short, but I have plans for the next chapter and I promise it will be longer. I hope you enjoyed reading this and thanks to everyone. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I was in a place I was unfamiliar with. Actually I didn't know where I was. Everything around me was dark. I tried to move, but my body stayed as still as a statue.

Suddenly I remembered what happened. Somoene poisoned me. How did that get by the food tasters? They were on my brothers side. It's getting harder to tell who I can trust. If this keeps up no one will be on my side.

I could feel myself slipping away. I was dying and there was no stopping it. I was becoming weaker with each second that passed. How will Nubia survive?

Nubia.

I can't leave her alone. She can't fight my brother by herself. With more people going to Kahmunrah's side Nubia will need all the help she can get. I have to stay for her. I'm not going to leave her. I refuse to leave Nubia.

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt very weak, but that didn't stop me from trying to get up. It was hard to sit up and I didn't make it half way up when I felt a pair of hands push me down.

"My pharaoh, you shouldn't get up."

"Where's Nubia?" I asked weakly.

"I'll go get her."

He left while I waited. At least I know she made it back safely. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. The two of us have come so far together. Our relationship started out as an arranged marriage that neither of us wanted. Now we have grown to love one another. I'm glad how things turned out. I can't imagine my life without her.

"Ahkmenrah."

I looked over as Nubia kneeled by my side. She looked so worried.

I smiled. "Nubia, I'm glad to see you."

"And I'm glad to see you. I was so worried about you. I was afraid..." She trailed off as she started crying.

"Don't cry, my love." I said as I wiped her tears. "I'm fine and everything is going to be all right."

Nubia looked behind her, probably making sure we were alone. Then she looked back at me.

"We owe our thanks to Bakura."

"Bakura?"

Nubia nodded. "He found out who poisoned you and what poison so I could make a cure. I'm glad I did it right."

"I'm surprised Bakura helped me."

"I think you've grown on him." Nubia giggled. "I know he won't admit it, but he considers you a friend."

"Strange since he was hired to kill me."

"Well, he has seen that you are right for the kingdom. He is loyal to you. Haven't you noticed that he calls your brother by his fist name, but he always calls you pharaoh? He knows who the rightful ruler is."

Now that she mentions it, Bakura has always called me pharaoh. Even when we didn't get along he called me pharaoh. Maybe Nubia is right.

I could tell that Nubia wanted to say something else, but she didn't. She started twirling the strongs on her garments.

"What's the matter? Has something else happened?"

"Yes, but it's something wonderful."

I was sielnt as I waited for her to continue. She seemed nervous. What could be wonderful, but also make her nervous?

"Ahkmenrah, we're going to have a baby."

I smiled. "That's wonderful."

"I was afraid of what you would say."

"Why?"

"We haven't talked about having children."

"I'm happy just the same."

Nubia smiled.

"So, how long was I out?"

"About two weeks. I was beginning to wonder is you would ever wake up."

"Well, I'm awake now so you don't have to worry."

"I'll continue to worry about you until the end of my days. Even in the afterlife I'll worry."

For the next few days I was confined to this room until I got my strength back. I hated that I couldn't do anything. I felt like a helpless child. Nubia would come visit me as often as she could, but running the kingdom by herself at the moment kept her busy.

I often got frustrated that I was weak even though the healers told me it would take time for my strength to return. I know they are right, but I was getting impatient. The only thing that kept me going was Nubia and our unborn child. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. I was very happy.

"I see the pharaoh is feeling better."

I turned to who spoke and saw Bakura. "You took a risk coming here. What if the healers were here?"

"I made sure you were alone."

"Nubia told me that you found the way to save me."

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to die and Nubia be depressed. I hear you're going to be a daddy."

"I expected Nubia would tell you. Even after all that you have done she still trusts you."

"And you don't? That's all right, I understand. After all I did try to kill you."

"Did you tell her about your deal?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Of course I will." Bakura snapped. "I just don't want to see the hurt in her eyes."

"She has to know."

Bakura sighed. "I'll tell her soon. Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Now that I have I'll be going. I have something to take care of."

"Bakura. Thank you. And...I do trust you."

Bakura smirked. "That's good to know."

Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone. I wonder what he is up to now.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I went to Nubia's room and saw that she was sleeping on the bed. Running the kingdom alone has taken its toll on her. I turned to leave, but stopped when I heard my name. I looked back at Nubia and saw that she was awake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine except I'm very tired. I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that."

I looked down. I knew I had to tell her and I should tell her especially since I only have three more months to live. I may not want to tell her, but she had to know.

"Nubia, there is something I have to tell you. It's...it's about what happened while I was in the war." I looked at her as I explained about my deal. As I was explaining I she didn't look hurt like I thought she would. Instead she started to cry. When I was done explaining she run up to and hugged me.

"I don't want you to die, Bakura. I won't let you."

"There's nothing you can do. What's done is done. I'm happy that I got to see you again."

Nubia looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Can't we pretend that you killed him."

I laughed. "And how will we do that? Sutekh is a God. He will not be fooled."

"I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Nubia, you can't always have everything you want. I would rather die then the pharaoh and leave you alone without a husband and without a father for your child."

"I will miss you."

"And I'll miss you. We will meet again. I promise you that. Now I have something I need to take care of."

Nubia nodded as she let me go. I told her good-bye then left. I know she doesn't want to accept the fact that I will die, but there's no changing that. People don't live forever. I can't believe that my time is almost up. This year went by too fast.

I arrived back at the cave that I was staying in and was pleased to see that my prisoner was still tied up where I left him. I smirked as I watched him struggle.

"It's no good trying to escape. I've made it so you can never untie you bonds."

"What do you want, Bakura?"

"I just want to know where Kahmunrah's army is. And since you're his second in command I assume you know, Kai."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Have it your way. I know many torture techniques."

It had been awhile since I last saw Kai. I thought he was dead after the wall fell on him. I guess he found a way to sruvive. Earlier today I had gone to Kahmunrah's secret hideout to see if his army was there, but I only found Kai. Strangely he was alone. I didn't know what he was doing or what he was planning, but I was going to find out.

After a few hours Kai still was not talking. I was beginning to lose patience.

"If you aren't going to talk then there is no use in keeping her alive." I took out my dagger and was about to stab Kai, but he screamed for me to stop. I stopped just inches from his heart.

"I'll tell you what you want to know."

I smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nubia's POV**

It had been an exhausting few weeks with only me running the kingdom. There had been an uprsing in the city and even though Ahkmenrah asked me not to go I still went. After all its my duties as queen and Ahkmenrah was in no condition to stop an uprising. It did take awhile, but I ended it before it got too out of hand. I think some of the soldiers were surprised that a woman could do such a thing.

Ahkmenrah was getting better with each day that passed. He was now able to walk without any support. Of course he was stubborn to accept support before. He no longer had to stay in the healers room which he was thankful for. Now he knew how I felt when I had to stay there.

It was late into the night, but neither Ahkmnenrah nor I could sleep. We stayed up and discussed names for our child. It was still a little strange that we were going to be parents. I never imagined myself as being a mother, but Ahkmenrah assured me that I would be a wonderful mother.

"It will be nice to have a child." Ahkmenrah said. "I can show him all the secrets in the palace."

"What if its a girl?"

"You can show her the garden."

"Do you not think a female has a right to know the secrets?"

Ahkmenrah laughed. "Of course. Besides whether we have a boy or a girl, the child will have to know how to get out of the palace safely if we are ever attacked."

Ahkmenrah stared at the wall and I knew what he was thinking.

I sighed.

"I hope that we can stop your brother soon. And I do wish there were a way I could convince my father of what an evil man Kahmunrah is."

"We will find a way. Things will turn out fine in the end."

The next day seemed to come too soon. I wanted to lie in bed with Ahkmenrah, but I knew I had duties to attend to. Ahkmenrah wanted to come, though the healers told him to stay in bed for a few more days.

As I was going about my day I couldn't help but wonder about Bakura. It had been awhile since I saw him. I was hoping he was all right. I wonder what he had to do and was it really that important that he couldn't come see me?

"My Queen, we have urgent news for you."

I turned to see three priests and they did not look happy. What's happened now?

"Amenhotep has died."

I looked at them with shock. "What?"

"We were worried when he didn't come for breakfast so we went to the healers to see if he was there, but he wasn't. We went to his room and that's where we found him."

"Um...all right, thank you. Start preparations for the burial."

"Yes my Queen."

Then they left.

I couldn't believe that Amenhotep was gone. I knew he health was failing so I should expect it, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I have to tell Ahkmenrah. **(I just realized that I hadn't mentioned Ahkmenrah's dad in awhile so I thought I would just kill him off lol)**

I walked into the room and saw Ahkmenrah standing on the balcony. I took a deep breath as I walked up to him.

"Ahkmenrah."

He turned and smiled. "Nubia, I thought you would still be doing your duties." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Your father...your father is dead."

"What? When did this happen?"

"I assume he died in his sleep. He wasn't at breakfast so the priests went to see if he was with the healers. The priests found your father in his room."

I watched Ahkmenrah as he held onto the railing for support. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

It had been a difficult few weeks. Kai had told me where Kahmunrah's army was hiding so I went there to see what they were planning. When I arrived I was shocked to discover how big his army was. He had gathered more followers then I thought. I snuck around their campsite to see if I could found anything out. I had spent a few hours there and I was beginning to wonder if they weren't going to discuss their plan. I was about to leave when one of them said they got news from Kahmunrah. I was shocked by what I heard and knew Nubia had to hear this right away.

I left Nubia a note in her room saying to meet me in the garden. I didn't know where she of the pharaoh were. It seemed very quiet in the palace. I paced around as I waited; I never was a patient person and this was important news.

"Bakura, you pace any more and you're going to put a hole in the ground."

I stopped and looked over at Nubia. "Where have you been?"

"Ahkmenrah's father died so we had a funeral."

"Oh right, I forgot he was alive...well, I guess not any more." I shook my head. "I have news that you must hear. Kahmunrah is going to attack in one months time."

"How did you find that out?"

"I found his army and listened to their conversations. Kahmunrah also already has a story he is going to tell your father about how this war started. Nubia, you have to get your soldiers ready."

Nubia nodded. "I sent all the soldiers wearing the red armbands away. I didn't have any actual proof that they were loyal to Kahmunrah so I couldn't send them to prison. Unfortunately one of the men that trains the soldiers were one of them. Now I need to figure out who I can get to help train the soldiers."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Can't help you there. I will try to help you in any other way that I can."

"I don't think there is much you can do. After all you're still wanted for attempted murder."

I chuckled. "Good times."

Nubia glared. "What do you mean good times?"

"I'm joking. Don't take things so seriously."

"How can I not take things seriously?" Nubia fumed. "My husband is recovering from poison, his brother is raging war on us and I'm sure he has more soldiers then we do, and I'm expecting."

"Feel better?"

Nubia sighed. "Not really."

Suddenly Nubia smiled which confused me. She was just going on about her problems and now she's smiling.

"Bakura, meet me back here tomorrow night and do me a favor and cut your hair."

"Cut my hair? Why do I need to cut my hair?"

"Because I said to."

"Since when has my hair ever bothered you?"

"Since now. Don't make me order you to cut your hair."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Not yet. I don't know if it will work."

"So if you don't know if it will work why should I cut my hair??"

"Just meet me tomorrow night." Then she ran off, leaving me more confused then ever.

What was that all about? And why do I have to cut my hair? I didn't know what she was planning, but I knew better then to argue with her. And now that she's pregnant she gets even more scary when she's mad. I suppose I just have to wait for tomorrow to find out what her plan is.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nubia's POV**

It had not been easy to convince people about my idea mostly because everyone was worried that any person who was not already in the palace worked for Kahmunrah. I had assured everyone that this was going to work. They were still reluctant, but agreed.

"Nubia, do you think this is a good idea?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I'm sure it is. Don't worry so much. Everything will work out fine."

"You do realize what will happen if the soldeirs find out who he is, right?"

"Yes I do, but what other choice do we have?"

Ahkmenrah sighed as he shook his head. "I don't think this is going to work."

That night I waited in the garden for Bakura. I was a little nervous that my plan wouldn't work, but it was the only chance we had. I started pacing as I waited for Bakura. I'm sure not much time has passed since I came out here, but it felt like a long time.

"You keep pacing and you'll make a hole in the ground."

I turned towards Bakura and smiled. I saw that he did cut his hair. Instead of it being a little passed his shoulders it was now short.

"You did what I told you."

"You sound surprised."

"I just didn't think you would do it."

"Good to know I can still surprise you. So, tell me why I had to cut my hair."

"Well, since we only have one person to train the soldiers I decided we needed someone else to help. I figured that since you were a soldier and have fighting experience-"

"Woah, stop right there. I know where this is going and my answer is no."

"Please Kura. It would only be for a month. Once you're done training them you can go. You don't have to fight."

"You do remember me telling you about my time in the war? I almost died. I would have died."

"And I did say you didn't have to fight, just train them."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"No, I'm not. We need all the help we can get."

Balura sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

I smiled as I flung my arms around him. "Thank you, Bakura."

"Your welcome."

"By the way, your name is now Ryo." I said as I let go of him.

"Why?"

"You're still wanted, remember? With your hair cut and a name change no one will know you."

"We'll see about that."

"Look on the bright side: you'll have a nice bed to sleep in."

"That's not the only bright side."

I looked at him confusion. "What's another bright side?"

"I'll see you more. I do wish things turned out differently."

I couldn't say the same, though I would never tell Bakura that. I did love him once and there will be a part of me that will always love him, but my love for Ahkmenrah is stronger. Once I told Bakura where and when to meet me tomorrow morning I walked back to my room. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow.

The next day was indeed busy. I introduced Bakura to the soldiers and the captain. I know he was only doing this for me and I was forever grateful. Ahkmenrah was worried that someone would recgonize Bakura. I assured him they wouldn't, but if they did then Bakura can just disappear like he always does.

I decided to write my father a letter. I still hope to convince him that Kahmunrah is evil. I know I probably can't, but I'm not going to give up.

Later during the day I went to see how Bakura was doing. I hope he was getting along with everyone. When I got out to the yard I saw all the soldiers running laps while Bakura and the captain were arguing. I walked over to them to find out what is going on.

"What are you two arguing about?"

Both men looked at me.

"This guy thinks he can come here and in one day replace me as captain."

"I didn't say that." Bakura said as he crossed his arms. "I just think these soldiers need more discipline."

"I discipline them enough."

"Yeah, so that's why some of your soldiers were standing around and discussing what they would be doing tonight. In case you didn't know there is a war coming and these men have to be prepared."

"I have been working them plenty hard. If an army was going to attack they would be ready."

"Enough." I said, tired of them going back and forth. "I hate to take sides, but Ba...Ryo is right. We don't know for sure how many men Kahmunrah has gathered. We also don't know their strength so we need our soldiers as strong as they can get."

The captain glared at Bakura. "I have my eye on you." Then he walked away.

"I'm so scared." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Start arguments with people? We don't need any more of that."

"He started it. When I came out here most of the soldiers were slacking off. I can't believe these people are suppose to protect you."

I smiled as I shook my head. "Just play nice, ok?"

"I'll try, but I'm not promising you anything."

And that's how it was for the next couple of weeks. Bakura and the captain would always be arguing about something.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I couldn't believe I let Nubia talk me into this. All these soldiers were pathetic and the captain was no better. His name is Ata and the only thing he did was walk around as he told the soldiers what they were doing wrong, but he never showed them how to do it right. He would just make them run or do other exercises. When I tried to work them harder Ata became angry and thought I was trying to steal his job. Like I wanted to spend the rest of my life training these fools...well, three months anyway.

The Pharaoh was getting better and now he was beginning his duties again, though some times the healers would follow him around and tell him he needs more rest. If its one thing I learned about him its that he is stubborn and he puts others before himself.

Nubia was stressing out more every day. She was fretting over the upcoming battle and also about her unborn child. Some times she would ramble on about everything that could go wrong. The Pharaoh and I both spoke to her and assured her that nothing bad was going to happen. Well, yes the battle is a bad thing, but nothing big was going to happen. I'm sure the battle won't last that long anyway.

One morning I was on my way to the yard when I heard people talking. I slowed down, then stopped before I turned the corner. Standing in the hall was Ata talking to one of the soldiers.

"Are you sure?" Ata asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but he does look like him."

"I had suspicions about Ryo."

"How are we going to prove that Ryo is actually Bakura?"

"Leave that to me."

Then Ata walked away and the soldier soon followed.

So they have their suspicions. They are right, but I can't let them find out. I'm sure I don't have anything to worry about. It would be difficult to prove my true identity.

When I walked out to the yard Ata glared at me; I just smirked. I would like him to try something on me. I'll be ready when he does and I know he will.

A few hours had passed and the soldiers were taking a break. They have gotten better since when I first got here.

"I know your secret." Ata said as he walked up to me.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I know you are really Bakura."

I raised and eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"You look just like him."

"Is that your only evidence? I look like the guy so that makes me him? How do you think that will go with the pharaoh? I think he will want more proof then that."

"I will find a way to unmask you." Ata growled. "And when you do I will have a front row seat at your execution." Then he walked away.

He isn't going to find the proof he needs. No one will believe him if all he has is I look like the guy. I laughed to myself as I pictured how that would go.


	30. Chapter 30

**Nubia's POV**

For the next few days I was waiting for my father to reply to my letter. I know it takes awhile because of the distance, but I couldn't help worrying. What if something happened to him? I shook my head from that thought. If something happened then mother would have told me...unless something happened to her. I sighed. I need to stop worrying so much.

I was on my way to see how Bakura was doing when one of the priests came up to me. "Queen Nubia, this letter just arrived for you."

"Thank you."

I took the letter and opened it. I couldn't believe this. I rushed to the throne room where Ahkmenrah was. When I got there he was talking with the healers. They were insisting that Ahkmenrah continue to rest, but he refused. Those healers can be so annoying.

"Ahkmenrah, I must speak with you. Alone." I looked over at the healers. They nodded then left.

"What is it?"

"I just received a letter from my father. He is fooling Kahmunrah into thinking he is on his side. My father is trying to defeat him and his army."

"Why didn't he tell you that before?"

"He said he didn't want me to be in danger while I was there which I won't see how that would be any different."

"He waited until you were away from Kahmunrah to tell you. If you knew while you were there it was more likely that my brother would hurt you."

"I suppose that is true."

Just then the doors opened. I looked over and saw Ata walk in and he didn't look happy. I wonder if Bakura has irritated him yet; I laughed to myself.

"Pharaoh, we need to talk." Ata said. "Something has to be done about Ryo."

I guess Bakura did irritate him. I don't blame him though. Ata is fun to irritate.

"What has he done?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Nothing, but I believe that he is Bakura."

I tensed. "What makes you say that?"

"The two of them look very similar."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Excuse me my Queen," Ata said as he looked at me. "I was talking to the Pharaoh."

I glared at him. I wanted to punch him in the face, though I restrained myself. That wouldn't look too good.

"Nubia is the one who hired Ryo for the job." Ahkmenrah said. "She may join in the discussion is she pleases."

Ata sighed in annoyance. Apparently he didn't like that answer.

"Nubia is right. Just because they look alike does not make them the same person. Has Ryo done anything that Bakura would do?"

"Well no, but-"

Ahkmenrah put his hand up. "Unless you have actual proof that Ryo is Bakura then there is nothing I can do."

Ata stared hard at Ahkmenrh then stormed out of the room. I looked t Ahkmenrah. "Well, that went well."

Ahkmenrah sighed. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"Ata doesn't have anything. Who is going to believe him when the only thing he has is the two of them look alike?"

"Someone is going to find out sooner or later."

"Then we will deal with that when the time comes. Until then don't worry about it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "You'll get wrinkles."

Ahkmenrah laughed. "I'll try not to worry, but you know me."

For the rest of the day Ahkmenrah had things to attend to. I asked him what he was doing, but he always avoided my questions. I wonder what he's up to.

While Ahkmenrah was busy with whatever he was doing I went to talk to Bakura. I was a little worried that Ata would figure out who Bakura really is, though I would tell myself that there was no way that Ata could figure it out. When I got out there Bakura was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I walked up to Bakura.

"The captain took his soldiers out for some training. Apparently I'm not important enough to know exactly what training they are doing."

"You do know that Ata suspects you, right?"

"Of course. He spoke to me about it. He has no proof and even if he does I can just disappear."

"Yeah, that's what you're good at." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I have things I need to finish." Then I walked back into the palace.

Later that night I was on my way to the dinning room, but before I got there one of the soldiers came up to me.

"Queen Nubia, you're needed."

"Needed where?"

"There was a problem in the city that the Pharaoh is taking care of, but there is also trouble by the Nile."

I sighed. "All right, let's go."

I headed out with three soldiers to the Nile. I didn't understand why I had to go. Couldn't the soldiers go and stop whatever was happening? I tried asking them what was going on, but they wouldn't answer me. They just said there was a problem that needed to be solved. It made me a little nervous since last time a soldier said there was trouble I got kidnapped. I was on alert as we traveled.

When we go to the Nile I looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"So what's the problem?" I asked as I looked at the soldiers.

"The problem is I was missing my Queen."

I know that voice.

I looked behind me and saw Ahkmenrah. I thought he was...what is he...I'm confused.

"What's going on?"

"I thought it would be nice for us to have a romantic dinner."

Ahkmenrah took my hand and led me down to the Nile river where I saw a lovely dinner set up and two candles lit. I smiled as I hugged him.

"Ahkmenrah, it's wonderful."

"I thought you might like it. And it has been awhile since we actually spent time alone." Ahkmenrah glanced at the soldiers who were a few feet away from us then back at me. "Well, as alone as the King and Queen of Egypt can be."

I laughed. "Thank you."

We sat down and started eating. I was surprised that Ahkmenrah did this. It explained what he was doing today and why he wouldn't tell me. That also explains why the soldiers didn't say anything. Sneaky people.

The two of us had a great time. We talked about anything and nothing at all. We also discussed about the baby and talked about names. We were still unsure of what to name the baby, but we had a few names picked out for both male and female. Ahkmenrah wanted a boy. I didn't care what we had as long as the baby was healthy.

When we were done eating, Ahkmenrah held me in his arms while we looked up at the stars. It had been awhile since I felt relaxed and didn't worry about anything. For once I was not worried about the battle that was to come.

"The stars are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"It is true. You are more beautiful then anything on this land. And more beautiful then anything in the sky."

I started blushing even more. "That's so sweet. I think my face is getting hot from blushing so much."

"Then we better cool you off."

I looked at him with confusion. What did he mean?

Ahkmenrah picked me up then started walking towards the river.

"You wouldn't dare." I said when I figured out what he was doing.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Don't you do it. Ahkmenrah-"

Suddenly I felt him drop me and I landed in the cold water with a splash. I quickly stood up and glared at Ahkmenrah who was laughing.

"So, you think that's funny?"

"You should have seen your face."

"That's all right. I get to see your face."

Before Ahkmenrah knew what happened I pushed him down; I started laughing. "How do you like it?"

"Actually I enjoy it."

Ahkmenrah started splashing me with water so I splashed him back. It felt good to play around like this. I haven't done this in so long. I felt like a kid again.

"Um...excuse me."

Ahkmenrah and I looked over at the soldier.

"We should head back to the palace."

Ahkmenrah nodded. "All right."

"Why did the soldier have to spoil my fun?" I pouted.

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "It is getting late, but I did have fun." He kissed me.

"I had fun too. We should do it more often."

We cleaned up our mess then headed back to the palace. It was a lovely night. I hope we will be able to have more nights like this one and once our child is born we can have even more fun.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kahmunrah's POV**

Everything was going according to plan. My army is just outside the city and in a few days we will attack my brother. He has no idea what I'm planning so the attack will catch him by surprise. Once I get my brother out of the way I will rule Egypt and Nubia will be mine.

I told Nubia's father that Ahkmenrah is the one who wants to fight and like a fool he believed it. I was worried when Nubia came here to convince her father that I am evil. I was sure that my plan would not have worked. I explained that one of my soldiers fell in love with Nubia and wanted her to himself and when she refused he whipped her. I went to save her, but she was confused on what was going on and thought I was the one who had done everything to her. I quickly Menes is to believe me and not his daughter. It shows how much of a fool he is.

I have waited patiently to make my move. I made sure everything I planned will work out perfectly. I have thought of everything and nothing will get passed me.

Today I was getting ready to leave this place. I made my way to the throne room where I knew Menes would be. I would tell him again that I would do everything I could to stop this battle from happening. And when I come back with news that my brother is dead I will say there was no other way. I will tell him that Nubia is so devestated about her husband's death that she has no idea what she is talking about. The whole thing will drive her mad and soon after she gives birth she will commit suicide...at least that is how it will appear.

I walked into the throne room and saw Menes talking to one of his soldiers.

"King Menes, thank you for your hospitality, but it is time for me to go."

"So soon?"

"The sooner the better. I must try and convince my brother that war is not the answer. We just got out of a war and we don't need to start another one."

"Yes, you're quite right. There is something we must attend to before you leave."

"What's that?"

Menes nodded to the soldier then he left. I looked at Menes, wondering what he was up to.

"You won't be leaving here. I won't let you start another war."

I looked behind me and saw the few soldiers that stayed here. I looked back at Menes and smirked. "You knew this whole time."

"Did you really think I would take your side over my own daughter? Nubia never lies especially about something like this. How could you do that to her?"

"She and the throne should have been mine. She refused me so she had to learn her lesson."

"If anything I think you would just push her further away. I am beginning to see why your parents passed you up for the throne."

"My baby brother always had things handed to him and what did I get? Nothing."

"Your parents saw you for who you really are: evil."

"Well, since you are against me there is no reason in keeping you alive." I said as I took out my sword.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

Today I was alone in the palace. Ahkmenrah was outside with the soldiers seeing how their training was coming and also to get in some training himself. It worried me that he was going to fight as well, but I knew it was his duty to lead the army. Each day that passed my worry would increase. I couldn't bare the thought of Ahkmenrah going to war and getting hurt...or worse. He has told me many times that he would come back safely, but that didn't ease my worry. He doesn't know that for certain.

It seemed like Bakura was ignoring me. Every time I went to talk to him our conversation was always short. Some times if he sees me coming he would go the other way. Now that I think about it he isn't the only one who is being evasive. Ahkmenrah has done it a few times and some of the others have also done it. I need to find out what is going on.

I walked out to the yard where the soldiers appeared to be taking a break. I went over to Ahkmenrah who was talking to Bakura and Ata.

"Hello, how's it going?" I asked.

"Ask him." Ahkmenrah and Ata said as they pointed at Bakura.

I looked over at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what they are talking about. I was just training the soldiers like I'm suppose to."

"Training them doesn't involve running them until they are near death." Ata said.

"They weren't near death."

"Well, you still can't have them training until they are completly exshausted."

"Kahmunrah has a big army and who knows how strong they are. These soldiers must be prepared for anything that comes there way."

"If you keep going the way you are then the soldiers won't have any strength when Kahmunrah does attack." Ahkmenrah said.

"Enough already." I said as I glared at all three of them. "Ata, listen to Ryo once in awhile and don't push him aside. I hired him for a reason. Ryo, don't push the soldiers so hard. You can train them and they will still be ready for Kahmunrah. And Ahkmenrah..." I glared at him. "I don't have anything to say to you."

The three of them just stared at me and it was getting annoying.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.'

"How much longer does she have?" Bakura asked.

Ahkmenrah shrugged. "Seven or eight more months."

"What are you two going on about?"

"Your attitude." Ata said when the other two didn't answer. "It's gotten worse since you've been pregant."

"I do not have an attitude. I just can't take people arguing over every little thing. Work it out like adults."

Then I turned my back on them and went inside. I believe those three. My attitude hasn't gotten worse...or maybe it has. I thought back on the last few weeks and realized I had gotten worse. I would snap at people for the smallest of things. Now I know why people are avoiding me.

I sighed. I feel bad now.

It was night by the time I saw Ahkmenrah again. I had a feeling he was avoiding me because of my outburst. He didn't even come to dinner. I sat on the bed as I waited for him to come to the room. I hope I didn't anger him too much.

"Why do you look so sad?"

I looked up and saw Ahkmenrah walk in the room.

"I was afraid I angered you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you have been avoiding me since earlier today."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "I could never be angry at you. I'm sorry you felt like I was avoiding you. I was just busy preparing things."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I get angry so easily. I don't mean to be. I just can't help it." I started crying. "When will I go back to normal."

"Soon. Hopefully." He added under his breath, but I still heard him.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ahkmenrah stood up and answered it. I couildn't hear what they were saying. I went over to them.

"What's going on?"

Ahkmenrah looked at me and he didn't look happy. "We have a problem."

The soldier that came to the door was one of my father's and he said that my mother was in the healers room and she was badly injured. I wasted no time in going there with Ahkmenrah right behind me. When I got there I saw my mom was lying in one of the beds. She had many bruises and cuts. The healers were cleaning the blood from her body.

"Mother, what happened?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

"Nubia, Kahmunrah...he attacked your father. The soldiers tried to fend him off, but they were no match for him. Kahmunrah killed them all...even your father."

I felt my heart stop. Kahmunrah killed my father. He is going to pay for that.

"I tried to help, but I wasn't strong enough. I escaped and came here as soon as I could. You had to know."

"Mother..."

"I love you, Nubia."

Her eyes closed and I knew she was gone. I started crying. Kahmunrah killed my father and my mother. He will not get away with this.

I heard Ahkmenrah talking, but I didn't hear what he said. I wasn't paying attention. I can't believe both my parents are gone.

Ahkmenrah put his arms around me; I looked at him.

"My parents didn't deserve this. How can Kahmunrah do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but I promise he won't get away with this."


	32. Chapter 32

It was hard for the next few days. I was still very upset that Kahmunrah killed my parents. I wanted to go out and find him and kill him myself, but I didn't. The only thing stopping me was my unborn child. I wouldn't do anything to put my baby in danger. I felt so helpless. Right now I was in the garden while Ahkmenrah was preparing everything for the battle. I felt like my parents death was partly my fault. If I didn't take some of my father's soldiers then maybe he would have been able to fend off Kahmunrah better.

"Nubia."

I looked behind me and saw Bakura and he looked worried.

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"I know you're still thinking about your parents. It's not your fault you know."

"It feels like it is."

"Well, it's not. Your father knew what he was getting himself into."

I just nodded. After that I spaced out on him. I think Bakura said some other things, but I wasn't listening. I was too caught up in my own thinking. I heard him sigh then leave. He's probably irritated at me, but I don't care.

I didn't know how long I was out in the garden, but I eventually went back inside. I know I couldn't stay out there forever. I'm sure people are talking about how the queen's parents died and now she's isolating herself. Just because I'm the queen doesn't mean that I can't grieve. Of course my duties will always come first.

I walked into my room and went to the balcony; Ahkmenrah wasn't here. The sun was just setting. I always enjoyed watching the sunset. It felt peaceful and it helped me to relax.

"There you are."

I looked behind me and saw Ahkmenrah. "Did I worry you?"

"I figured you were in the garden, though when I went there you weren't there. I was hoping you would be here."

"Sorry I wasn't much help today."

"Everyone is talking, you know? Some of them are saying you are too wak for a queen."

"I don't care what everyone is saying."

"Well, you should."

I glared at him. "Why? If they think grieving for my parents make me weak then let them. I may be queen, but I'm still human and I'm allowed my moments of mourning."

"You can mourn, but you need to be strong in front of the people."

"So you think I'm weak as well? I can't be strong all the time."

"We are the King and Queen of Egypt. We can't afford to break down in front of our people."

"Then I'll abdicate the throne." I said, getting angry.

Ahkmenrah looked at me with shock. "You don't mean that."

"No one can be strong all the time."

I turned away from him. He knows what its like to lose parents so why is he being this way? I can't be strong all the time even if I am the queen. I'm still human. I can't...I just can't...

I collapsed to the floor and started crying; Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, my love. It was wrong of me. I know you can't be strong all the time. Forgive me."

I glanced at him. "You're forgiven. I know it's hard when the people whisper about royals. I'll try to save my break downs for when I'm alone."

"Don't worry about it."

I tried not to let it get to me, but every time I walked around the palace I would see the servants whisper to each other. It was beginning to annoy me. Everyone has experienced loss so and knows how hard it is especially if you lose someone you truly care about and love. There were times when I wanted to yell at them, though I restrained myself. I didn't need people to have more to gossip about.

Dinner wasn't any better. It was quiet and a few people down the table were talking in low voices. I knew they were talking about me. Some times I hate being queen. I wish I could just have a normal life and I don't have to worry about all this stuff.

I glanced at Ahkmenrah.

Then again, if I wasn't born into this life I never would have met him and I wouldn't be expecting my first child. I'm sure I would have found someone else, but I'm glad I found Ahkmenrah. He is the best man any woman could ask for.

After dinner I went to find Bakura and apologize to him. I know he must be angry with me since I ignored him. I found him out in the stables with the horses. I stood by the door as I watched him brush one of the horses. Bakura can be so aggressive, but he's also really nice and caring. Bakura doesn't let people see the real him so I was a little surprised to find him brushing a horse.

It was hard to think that in a couple short months Bakura will be gone because of that deal he made. I will miss him, but I will have the memories of him. It's still depressing to think about it.

"Nubia, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to you about earlier."

"What did you do?"

"I ignored you in the garden."

Bakura chuckled. "I wasn't angry so you don't have to apologize. I know you have a lot on your mind. I expect you to space out."

"Thanks a lot."

Bakura smiled...he actually smiled. It wasn't a smirk. It was a real smile. That was something I hadn't seen in a long time.

"You should smile more often."

Bakura frowned. "Don't count on it."

Later that night I had a bad feeling about something. Ahkmenrah said that it was probably because I was worried about the battle. He might be right. Kahmunrah would be attacking in seven days. I wish there were a way to solve this without fighting, but I knew Kahmunrah would never give up. He wants the throne and he would do anything to get it. I fell asleep with thoughts of what was going to happen.

I was soon woken up by someone pounding on the door. I opened my eyes and saw Ahkmenrah get up to answer it. Who would be wanting us up this early? The sun isn't even up yet. The two of the men talked for a minute then Ahkmenrah walked over and started getting dressed; he didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up.

"Kahmunrah is attacking."

"Now?"

Ahkmenrah nodded. "I guess he couldn't wait."

I quickly got out of bed and went by Ahkmenrah. "Don't go. Please don't go."

"I have to Nubia. I can't just stand by while my brother attacks the city. It is my duty."

I looked at the ground. "Yes, you're right."

Ahkmenrah put his hand under my chin so I would look at him. "I will come back. I promise. I won't leave you."

He kissed me then finished getting dressed and left.

I hope he will be all right. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him.


	33. Chapter 33

I paced in the bedroom as I thought about Ahkmenrah. Why was Kahmunrah attacking now? I thought he wasn't going to attack for another week? I guess he just couldn't wait. I was hoping I would have a few more days of peace with Ahkmenrah and now I may never get that chance again. I shook my head. I can't think like that.

I walked out to the balcony and could barely make out both armies. It was still a little dark outside, but it was close to sunrise.

I was hoping Ahkmenrah could talk Kahmunrah out of the fight, though I knew that would never happen. I didn't want to see another battle and more people die. It seemed like we just stopped one war and now we are starting another one.

The sun had completely risen now and I could see both armies a little clearly, though they were still far away. I was praying to the Gods that Ahkmenrah would be all right. I don't want to lose him. We still have our life to live together and now we are expecting our first child. He has to live for our child.

The next thing that happened made my heart stop. Both armies charged towards each other and soon they clashed. I held my breath, not knowing what was going on or who was who down there made me very nervous. I was so focused on the battle that I didn't hear someone come in until I heard my name. I jumped a little, not expecting anyone to come in. I turned around and saw Kissa.

"I am sorry for coming in like this." Kissa started.

"No, it's fine. What is it?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know you must be frightened since the pharaoh is out there fighting."

I nodded. "I am very frightened." I looked back out. "I hope he will be all right."

"The pharaoh is strong. I'm sure he will be victorious."

I knew that Kissa was just saying that to lift my spirits, but she knew just as well as I did that there was no guarantee.

As I continued to watch I saw more people falling to the ground and with each person that fell I started crying more. I wasn't crying just because I was afraid for Ahkmenrah, I was also crying for all the lives that are being lost in this battle. Most of these people were drafted into battle for one man's greed for power. Others believed that Kahmunrah was the rightful ruler so they had no problem fighting for him.

"My queen, perhaps we should go else where. You shouldn't be watching this."

I wanted to go somewhere and hide. I wanted to stay away from the battle, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I wanted to know what was happening. I'm sure that if I asked someone else they wouldn't tell me. If I wanted to know what was going on then I had to watch it. Of course I don't know how much I can watch if more people continue to die.

Suddenly I heard people running into the room. I turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV (Before the battle)**

As I walked out to the armory to prepare for war I thought about the battle that was to come. I was hoping Kahmunrah wouldn't attack for another week, but I guess he couldn't wait. He wants the throne and he will do anything to get it. I know Nubia is worried about me, but it is my duty to lead my army to battle. I can't hide away in the palace while they fight. That would be cowardly and I wouldn't leave my soldiers to die.

I quickly put on my armor then went outside the city walls where my army was waiting. When I got there some of them looked ready to fight, while others were frightened. If I could avoid this fight I would, but Kahmunrah won't give up and neither will I.

"This battle is the one we have been preparing for." I said as I looked at all the soldiers. "I did everything I could to avoid this, but sometimes things cannot be avoided. I know some of you are afraid; I'm afraid as well. Today we must fight our hardest and never give up. We can win this battle if we all fight together and look out for one another. It won't be easy, but I know we can win. Are you with me?"

Everyone cheered as they raised their weapons.

I turned towards Kahmunrah's army with my sword ready. I wish I could have done more to avoid this battle, though I knew there wasn't much I could have done. Kahmunrah wants the throne and he will do anything to get it, even if that means killing his own brother. If he weren't so greedy for power then father would have handed him the throne. Because of his lust for power father knew he wasn't fit to rule Egypt. I was the better son only because I did not want power. I didn't even want the throne, but some times we must do what is expected of us.

I glanced at the palace and hoped that Nubia was in a safe place and not watching the battle. I didn't want her to see people die. I didn't know if I would be coming out of the fight alive and if I didn't then I hope that Nubia can move on with her life. I don't want her to mourn for me forever.

My thoughts soon traveled to our unborn child. I will do everything I can to survive this battle. I want to see our baby and watch him grow...or her. I don't care what we have as long as I get to see the baby and the baby is healthy.

I looked back at Kahmunrah. The sun was just rising and it showed my brothers evil smirk. He had confidence that he would win. I will soon change that.

Kahmunrah gave a signal for his army to attack. I told my soldiers to attack and we all charged towards each other; my sword clashed with another soldiers.

"Why do you fight for Kahmunrah? Egypt will fall under his rule."

"He is the rightful ruler."

"He is evil and my father saw that. Kahmunrah is not right for Egypt."

The soldier pushed me away. "He promised me something if I helped him and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The soldier lunged at me, but I quickly stepped out of the way. "Do you honestly think Kahmunrah will keep his word? He only wants the throne. He doesn't are about you or anyone else."

"That's not true."

I knew there was no use in talking. These soldiers weren't going to listen. Kahmunrah promised them something and these soldiers were too blinded that they couldn't see how twisted my brother is. He will not give them anything.

I looked around for Kahmunrah. After awhile of searching I finally found him standing back, away from the battle. He is a coward. I made my way through all the soldiers and to Kahmunrah. This had to end quickly before too many people died for his greed.

"Kahmunrah, this has to end." I said when I was a few feet from him.

He laughed. "But this is so much fun."

"How can you promise these soldiers eternal life? You will not keep your word."

"That is true. Once I have the tablet I will be the only one who will have eternal life and I will rule Egypt and I think I'll conquer other countries."

"Once they find out you lied to them your soldiers will not fight for you."

"We shall see about that." Kahmunrah pulled out his sword. "I have been waiting for this."

I glared at him. As evil s my brother was I did not want to kill him, but I will do what I must to protect my land and Nubia.


	34. Chapter 34

**Nubia's POV**

As the five soldiers ran into my room I noticed they had red armbands; Kahmunrah's soldiers. What happened to my soldiers? They were suppose to be guarding my room. Oh no, what if something happened to them? This isn't good.

The soldiers walked towards us. I quickly grabbed Kissa's hand and ran passed them. When I ran out of the room I saw the soldiers that were guarding my room; they were dead. This isn't good. I have to find a safe place to hide. If I wasn't pregnant then I would fight, but I don't want to do anything that would endanger the baby.

I led Kissa to one of the secret passageways where we could escape the palace safely. I opened the door to the passage and was about to step in when I heard screams.

I looked at Kissa. "Follow the hall all the way down and you'll come out at the back of the palace."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to save as many people as I can. Now go."

I could tell Kissa was reluctant to leave me, but she started running. I closed the door then ran to where I heard the screams. I ran to the dining hall and peered in. I saw a few of Kahmunrah's soldiers tying up some of the servants and priests. I have to figure out a way to distract the soldiers and untie everyone. How am I going to do that?

"My queen."

I looked behind me and was surprised to see Kissa. "Kissa, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need help. I would feel guilty if I left you."

I nodded. "All right. I'll distract the soldiers while you get the others to safety."

"That is too dangerous for you. Let me distract the soldiers."

"Don't argue with me, Kissa. Now do as I saw or get out of the palace."

"Yes, my queen."

I walked into the room suddenly feeling frightened, but I had to be brave for my people. At first the soldiers didn't notice me and the people were trying to tell me to leave; I will not abandon them.

"Hey soldiers." The soldiers looked at me. "Come and get me if you can." Then I took off running out of the room.

I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew I had to get as far away so Kissa could untie everyone and lead them to the passageway. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if they caught me; I hadn't planned that far ahead. I can just hear Ahkmenrah now, giving me a lecture about how I should have just left the palace instead of put myself in a dangerous situation. I hope he is doing ok.

I turned a corner and cursed; I ran to a dead end. I turned around to run the other way, but I could hear the soldiers getting closer. I started to panic. What was I going to do now? I looked around, though there was no where for me to go.

Suddenly I was grabbed by my arm, pulled behind a tapestry and into a hallway. I glanced around confused. I didn't know this was here. I looked at who grabbed me and smiled when I saw Bakura.

"Bakura, you saved me. Wait, how did you know this was here? I didn't even know about it."

Bakura shrugged. "The pharaoh showed it to me one day."

"He...did?"

I was a little surprised that Ahkmenrah showed Bakura a secret passage. That just goes to prove that Ahkmenrah does trust Bakura a lot more then he lets on.

"So Bakura, what are you still doing here?" I asked as he led me down the passage. "I thought you would leave when the battle started."

"Do you honestly think I would leave you alone?"

"Thank you."

It was quiet as Bakura and I walked through the passageway. I didn't know what was on his mind, but I was thinking about the battle outside. How were we doing? Is Ahkmenrah all right? I was so worried. I wish there was a way I could find out what is happening. I was also worried about the others in the palace.

We finally got to the end of the passage and came out on the other side of the palace. Bakura looked around to make sure Kahmunrah's soldiers weren't around. When he knew it was safe to come out he told me.

"You should find safe place to hide." Bakura told me.

I looked at him. "Where will you go?"

"I'm going to go help the pharaoh fight."

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight?"

"I'm allowed to change my mind."

I smiled. "Thank you, Bakura."

"Bakura? I knew it."

Bakura and I looked over and saw Ata. What is he doing in the palace? Shouldn't he be out fighting?

"What are you doing here, Ata?" I asked.

"The pharaoh asked me to make sure you got out of the palace safely." He looked at Bakura. "I knew you were Bakura."

"What are you going to do about it?" Bakura asked as he took a step forward.

"Nothing for now. We have bigger problems at the moment. After this battle is over I will expose you."

Bakura smirked. "You can try."

Bakura went to walk away, but I stopped him. "Please be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Just come back to me."

"I promise." Bakura took my hand and kissed it. "My queen." Then he took off.

I hope he will be all right.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I ran out to the battle as fast as I could. I was worried about Nubia, but I knew she was in safe hands. Even though I hate Ata he is still loyal to the pharaoh. When I got out there I saw it was a full out war. Every soldier was fighting with one another. Many soldiers were lying dead as their blood stained the sand. I looked around for the pharaoh, but didn't see him anywhere.

I saw one of our soldiers in trouble so I ran over there; I kicked the enemy then looked at the soldier. He looked frightened. He couldn't be more then fifteen. This battle has to end before any more people die for Kahmunrah's greed.

I scanned the battle field in search of the pharaoh. I hope he is all right and hasn't died yet. After awhile of searching I finally found him a few feet away, fighting with Kahmunrah. I made my way over there as fast as I could, but with soldiers fighting all around me it was difficult. I did have to fight a few to get them out of my way.

Finally I made my way to the pharaoh and Kahmunrah; both of them looked beat up.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Kahmunrah said.

"You didn't think I would actually run away, did you?"

'"I did." The Pharaoh mumbled; I smirked.

"It doesn't matter. I will win this battle and I will rule Egypt." Kahmunrah looked at the pharaoh. "And Nubia will be mine."

"Over my dead body."

The pharaoh ran at Kahmunrah and swiped him with his sword; Kahmunrah quickly stepped out of the way and kicked the pharaoh. A few of Kahmunrah's soldiers came up to us. I took out my sword and started fighting them. I blocked an attack by one soldier as another came up and was about to strike me. I quickly kicked him in the stomach then I kicked the other soldier. Another soldier lunged at me and I jumped out of the way.

The pharaoh and I were standing back to back.

"I never thought I would be fighting along side a theif." The pharaoh said.

"How about fighting along side a friend?"

The pharaoh glanced back at me with a smile. "I can do that."

He ran towards Kahmunrah while I dealt with the three soldiers. They looked at me with such confidence like they were actually going to win. Well, I'll prove them wrong. I charged at them then lashed at one of the soldiers; he quickly jumped out of the way. Another soldier swung his sword at me; I ducked and swept my feet under him. I glanced over at the other soldier running towards me. I stood up as I blocked his attack then kicked him in the stomach.

Another soldier ran up behind me and before I could react he kicked me in the back, sending me to the ground. I got up on my knees and spit the sand out of my mouth. I stood up as I glared at the soldier who kicked me. I ran at him and punched him in the face. The soldier swung his sword at me. I moved to avoid the attack, but I was cut on my arm; I winced in pain. While the soldier was laughing at me I took this time to make my move. I took my sword and slashed the soldier across the stomach. He fell to the ground as he clutched his stomach.

The other soldier came running towards me. I kneeled down and put my foot out, making him trip. I stood up then stabbed him in the back. Well, that takes care of two of the soldiers. Where did the other one go? I looked around and saw the third one was walking up to the pharaoh. The pharaoh was too busy fighting Kahmunrah that he didn't notice someone else coming up behind him. I ran to the three of them and pushed the pharaoh out of the way.

I felt pain in my stomach and looked down and saw the sword in my stomach. I took the sword out then stabbed the soldier in his stomach. I cluched onto my stomach as I fell to my knees. Looks like my time is up.

The pharaoh rushed to my side and laid me down. "Bakura, you saved me."

"That's what friends do, right? Tell Nubia I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise."

"I'll get you to the healers. They can help you."

"There's no time. You have to finish this."

I felt so weak. I could feel my heart slowing down and my mind going. Nubia is going to be mad at me. I am sorry.

I closed my eyes and faded into darkness.


	35. Chapter 35

**Nubia's POV**

As I watched Bakura leave I couldn't help feeling I would never see him again. I hope he will be all right. I know he was going to die soon because of his stupid deal, but I'm not ready to lose him yet. Maybe I'm just being selfish.

"I don't know what's going on between you two." Ata said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "But I will turn him in when this battle is over."

"Do what you want, but I don't think Bakura will allow himself to be caught."

"He was captured before."

"Yes, and he escaped. Now are you going to lead me safely out of the palace? Or do I have to go without you?"

I started walking and I thought Ata wasn't going to come with me since he didn't follow right away. After a few seconds he came up next to me. I wasn't worried that he said he was going to turn Bakura in. Bakura could disappear and I'm sure that's what he is going to do after this battle is over.

Ata kept asking me questions about Bakura like how we met, did I ever love him and does Ahkmenrah know about him. I told him that it was none of his business and Ahkmenrah did know about Bakura. That seemed to only anger Ata more.

We were almost out of the palace when we saw a group of Kahmunrah's soldiers. We tried to go the other way, but they saw us before we could escape.

Ata took out his sword as the soldier advanced towards him; I stayed behind so I wouldn't be in the middle of the fight.

What a lousy time to get pregnant. If it weren't for the baby then I would be fighting as well. I feel so helpless just standing here.

"Hello Queen Nubia."

I looked over and saw one of the soldiers with an evil smirk. He went to grab me, but I quickly got out of his way.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said as he took out his sword and pointed it at me.

"I'd rather do it the hard way."

The soldier scowled as he ran up to me and grabbed my wrist. I stomped on his foot, but he did not let go of me. I then used my free hand to punch him in the face, but he still did not let go of me. He started dragging me away though I tried to get free; this soldier wouldn't let me go for anything. I looked over at Ata and saw that he was fighting the other soldiers so there was no way he was going to be able to help me. That's all right. I don't need a man to save me.

I grabbed onto one of the columns. The sudden stop made the soldier stumble backwards. Then he pulled me and let go of my wrist, making me fall to the ground. I glared at him as he went to grab me again. I rolled out of the way then swept my feet under him, making him fall. I quickly stood up and started to run to a safe place. I only got a few steps before I was pulled back.

"That wasn't nice." The soldier seethed.

"And what you're doing is? Kahmunrah isn't going to keep his promise, you know? He will betray you. He only cares about himself."

"Enough talking."

He started pulling me again and I didn't know what I could do. Hitting him does nothing.

Ata quickly ran in front of us with his sword pointed at the soldier. "Let her go."

"Kahmunrah has plans for her."

"Well, I'm going to have to ruin those plans."

The soldier pushed me to the ground then started fighting Ata.

"My queen, you have to get out of here." Ata said as he blocked an attack.

"I won't leave you."

"You must go. The pharaoh would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

I was reluctant to go. I didn't want to leave him here to fight alone. Of course I wouldn't be of any help since I'm pregnant. I have to think of the baby first. I started running and hoped that I would not run into any more soldiers.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

My brother and I faced each other. He was going to pay for all the lives that were lost because of his greed. I glanced at the palace and was hoping that Nubia got out safely. It was hard being away from her and not knowing what was happening. I need to end the fight soon. Kahmunrah started laughing as I looked back at him.

"You can't stop me, baby brother. I am stronger then you and I will be victorious. The throne will be mine along with Nubia."

"She will never be yours. If I fail I know Nubia will find a way to stop you."

"I don't think so."

Kahmunrah lunged at me and his sword missed me by inches. I turned towards him just in time to block his attack.

How did it come to this? How did my brother become so greedy for power? I could remember a time when the two of us actually got along.

_~Flashback~_

_I was six years old and I was standing in the court yard with my bow ready to shoot. I took aim and released the arrow, but it fell short of the target. I sighed in agravasion as I through the bow to the ground. I was never going to get the hang of this._

_"Don't take your anger out on the bow. It did nothing to you."_

_I turned and looked at my fifteen year old brother. "It won't work. I aim for the target, but I can't hit it."_

_"It takes practice. It took me awhile to master the bow. Pick up your bow and I'll teach you how to use it."_

_I sighed as I picked up the bow._

_"Now when you raise your arm pull the string back until your thumb is against your jawbone. Bring it back a little more." Kahmunrah said as he moved my arm. "There you go. Now use your back muscles to pull the string."_

_I lowered my bow and looked at him. "How am I suppose to do that."_

_"Put your bow back up. Keep your arm straight and don't move it. Aim at the target then take a breath and hold it until you release."_

_Kahmunrah held my shoulders back since I was slouching. I took a breath, held it then released the arrow. I held my stance until the arrow hit the target. I smiled at Kahmunrah._

_"I did it."_

_"Good job. Just remember what I told you and you will be a master at the bow in no time."_

_"Thanks big brother."_

_~End of flashback~_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt pain in my leg. I looked down and saw a big gash. I glared at Kahmunrah who had a smirk on his face.

"You're a little slow, baby brother."

"I'm not slow. I was just thinking back to the time when you were nice and not corrupted by power."

"Those days have long since passed."

Kahmunrah swung his sword at me; I duck out of the way. My injury was slowing me down. The wound was bleeding bad and I needed it taken care of. I punched Kahmunrah then swung my sword at him. He moved out of the way as the sword grazed his arm; he glared at me.

I was becoming light headed as I was losing more blood and my legs felt weak. I swayed a little, but caught my balance before I fell.

"You have always been weak." Kahmunrah said as he laughed. "And you always will be weak."

"I am stronger then you think."

I used my remaining strength and ran at Kahmunrah; I plunged my sword in him. I fell to my knees as Kahmunrah staggered back.

"Well, I am impressed." He said as he pulled the sword out. Then he fell to the ground.

I fell back as I felt the rest of my strength leaving me. My last thoughts before I drifted into darkness was of Nubia. I hope she's all right. I hope she got out of the palace safely. Nubia, take good care of our child.


	36. Chapter 36

**Nubia's POV**

I had gotten out of the palace without running into any more trouble. I was now with a group of people that had also gotten out safely. We didn't have much supplies to treat injuries, but we did the best we could with what we had.

As the day went on more people were coming over to the shelter that we made just outside the city. Some of them only had minor injuries, but others were worse. I knew we needed more supplies for the people and the only way we were going to get more supplies was if someone went into the palace to get them. I looked around, but there weren't many people who would be willing to go. They all looked so frightened. I guess it will be me that has to go.

I walked over to one of the priests, Odion, to let him know where I was going. If I didn't then they all would be worrying about where I ran off too.

"I'm going to the palace to get more supplies."

"I can't let you do that, my Queen. It's too dangerous."

"Someone has to get supplies for the injured."

"I will get some of the healers to go."

"They need to stay here to help the injured. I'll be fine."

"Then I will go with you. I cannot allow you to go alone."

"All right."

He told another priest where we were going and he seemed reluctant to let us go, but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't be able to stop me anyway. My duty is to protect my people and I will do what I must.

When we got into the city we looked around to make sure none of Kahmunrah's soldiers were around. When we knew it was safe we headed to the palace with haste. As we ran to the palace I looked around at the city. Part of it was in shambles. I hope the everyone else got out of the city safely. How can some people think that Kahmunrah is the rightful ruler? He doesn't care at all about the people.

We got into the palace and even that was in ruins. I'm going to give Kahmunrah and his soldiers a long lecture about this.

Odion and I went to the healer's quarters without running into any of the soldiers, but I was still on the look out for them. I'm sure that a few of them are still in the palace.

As we were getting supplies I kept thinking about Ahkmenrah. I wonder how he is pains me not knowing what is going on. I wish I could run out there and find him, but I knew that would be foolish. I hope he and Bakura are all right.

After a few minutes Odion and I got all the supplies we needed then started to head out. We were halfway out when we spotted two soldiers; we quickly hid behind a wall. What were we going to do now? The only way out was passed them and if we're seen then there will be no way to get these supplies to the people.

Odion took a step forward and I quickly grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I will distract them while you make your escape."

"I'm not letting you do that."

"These supplies need to get to the injured. You must hurry."

I could see there was no talking him out of it so I just nodded as I let him go. When Odion led the soldiers away I ran as fast as I could.

When Odion led the soldiers away I ran as fast as I could. I had just gotten outside and was headed back to the others when I heard a noise. I stopped and looked around, but didn't see anything. As I continued to listen I realized that it was someone crying. I followed the crying and came to a house that was badly damaged.

I put the supplies down and carefully walked into the house. I didn't see anyone in the first room so I made my way to the back room. When I got there my eyes widened at what I saw. Sitting in the corner of the room was a little girl no more than five. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked up at me and I saw fear in her eyes.

I kneeled down, but didn't get too close to her. I didn't want to frighten her any more then she already was.

"My name is Nubia. I won't hurt you. Where are your parents?"

The little girl shook her head so I took that as she didn't know.

"Why don't we go find them together?"

I held out my hand, though the girl did not move. I didn't blame her for being scared. A battle is a scary thing especially to a little girl.

"I know you're scared, but it isn't safe to stay here. I promise I will keep you safe and I will find your parents."

It took a few more minutes, but the girl finally took my hand. I led her out of the house, picked up the supplies then headed out of the city. I asked her what her name was, but she didn't want to talk at the moment. I understood that. I don't know what the girl saw, but I could guess. War is never a good sight.

I got back to the place we were staying and gave the supplies to the healers so they could work on the injured. I looked at the girl to make sure she wasn't injured and I was relieved that she wasn't.

I took the girl to get something to eat. It wasn't going to be easy trying to find her parents, but I was going to try my best.

The day dragged on and a few of my soldiers found where we were staying. I tried asking them what was going on with the battle, but they refused to tell me. I threatened them, saying I would banish them if they didn't tell me, but that didn't faze them. They knew I wouldn't banish them.

It was nearly nightfall and I was resting from helping everyone. I was going to continue helping, but one of the priests insisted that I rest. I only agreed because I felt like if I didn't sit down then I would collapse.

I had my eyes closed when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at the little girl I found. She had a bowl of soup in her hands and she gave it to me.

"Thank you."

When I started eating I realized how hungry I was. Even with all my worrying I could still eat which surprised me. Odion still hadn't come back yet and I had no idea how Bakura or Ahkmenrah was doing.

"Ava."

I looked at her with confusion. "What was that?"

"My name is Ava."

I smiled. "That's a pretty name."

"My grandma was named Ava. My mommy named me after her."

She looked so sad. I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up, but I know there is nothing that can be done. She misses her parents and I don't know where they are. It wasn't easy trying to find people I didn't know.

I glanced up and saw one of my soldiers running up to the others. He looked worried and pointed over to where the battle was. I put my bowl down and looked at Ava.

"Wait here."

I went over to the soldiers and they stopped talking when they saw me.

"What's going on?"

"The battle is over."

I wanted to smile and cheer, but I knew something was wrong. All the soldiers looked sad and worried.

"Where is Ahkmenrah?"

They didn't answer me; they avoided my gaze.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"A few of the healers went to him." One of them finally answered. "He has lost a lot of blood and may not survive."

I started running towards the battlefield as I ignored their pleas for me to come back. I had to see Ahkmenrah. He can't die, not yet.

I arrived to the battle field and I started crying. So many lives had been lost because of this needless battle. I made my way through the bodies as I prayed to the Gods that Ahkmenrah was still alive.

I soon saw a group of healers and my heart stopped. I wanted to run over there and see Ahkmernah, but my legs wouldn't move. I didn't want to find him dead.


	37. Chapter 37

I slowly made my way over to them; I was expecting the worst. With each step I took I could hear my heart beat faster. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see, but I had to know for myself how he was. I had to know.

One of the healers saw me and rushed over before I got too close to them. He tried to tell me I shouldn't see him.

"He is my husband and I will see him if I wish."

I moved passed him and walked up to Ahkmenrah as I held my breath. When I saw him I started crying. He was badly beaten and his leg was covered in blood. The healers were just finishing wrapping up his injury. When they were done they moved away so I could see Ahkmenrah.

"Ahkmenrah." I said as I kneeled next to him. "Ahkmenrah, please don't leave me. I need you. Our baby needs you."

I laid my head on his chest as I continued to cry. I wasn't ready to lose him. I don't know what I would do without him. I felt my heart break at just the thought of losing him.

"Don't cry, my love."

I gasped as I looked at Ahkmenrah. "You're alive." I said with surprise.

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "For now."

"Please don't say that. You will survive this."

"Nubia, I've lost a lot of blood."

"No, I won't lose you. I'll have the healers take you to the palace so you can recover. You overcame poison and I know you'll overcome this."

I kissed him then told the healers to take him to the palace. I sighed as I looked around me. It was going to be a long night.

Just then I realized something. I searched around, but I didn't see him. I walked up to one of my soldiers.

"Soldier, where is Kahmunrah?"

"We haven't found him. There is a trail of blood leading into the desert. I'm sure he ran from the battle to hide in the desert."

I looked at the blood that stained the sand. "Then I am sure he will die in the desert."

I turned around to head back to Ava, but my heart stopped at the sight I saw. I slowly walked over and saw Bakura lying on the ground, motionless. I fell beside him as I stared at the wound in his stomach. I looked up at his face. He looked peaceful like he was just sleeping. I put my hand on his heart and I felt my world shatter when there was no heartbeat.

"Bakura, no." I whispered. "You weren't supposed to die yet. Bakura."

It was hard seeing Bakura's dead body so I quickly turned away. My best friend was now dead. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for any of this.

"My queen, you shouldn't be here."

I didn't respond right away. I continued to stare at the ground, wishing this was all a nightmare. I wanted my best friend back. I wanted to hear his voice again and hear him scold me on things that I shouldn't do.

"My queen."

I took one last look at Bakura then stood up and walked off without even looking at the soldier. I had a feeling that Bakura wouldn't survive this battle, but I was hoping that feeling was wrong. I will miss him, but I will never forget him.

When I got back to the people I quickly wiped my tears and took a deep breath. Right now these people need a strong queen and I can't let them see me cry.

I went up to my soldiers and asked them what was going on in the city. They informed me that they captured Kahmunrah's soldiers and were now being held in the prison cells. Now that I knew it was safe I started telling everyone they could go back to the city. I also told everyone who weren't injured to help the ones that were.

As I was over looking everything Ava stayed by my side. She told me what her parents looked like, but it was still hard to find them. Ava was looking at everyone she passed, though she didn't see her parents either.

I was so worried about Ahkmenrah and I wanted to go see him, but the people needed me first. If I didn't stay and help them they wouldn't know what to do. People kept coming up to me and asking me where they could stay since their house was destroyed.

It was late into the night by the time I got everyone in the right place. I decided that it was time for me to get some sleep. The soldiers told me that they would look after things while I went to rest. I let Ava come with me because she didn't feel safe staying with the other people even though a few of them said they didn't mind having her. I think I just made a new friend.

Ava and I went into the palace and I got her something to eat then led her to a room that she could stay in which was only down the hall from mine. I stayed with her until she fell asleep then went to go see Ahkmenrah.

I walked into the room Ahkmenrah was staying in. He didn't look as beat up as when I first saw him, but he was still in bad shape. I pray to the Gods that he will be all right.

I sat next to him and told him everything that I did today. The healers told me that he wouldn't be able to him me, but that didn't stop me from talking to him. We don't know if he can hear me or not and if he can then maybe that will give him strength to come back.

I didn't know how long I stayed there talking to him and even though I didn't want to leave him I had to get some rest myself or I would be of no use to anyone in the morning.

I went to stand, but I was pulled back. I looked down and saw Ahkmenrah had grabbed my hand. I sat back down with a smile on my face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a sword sliced open my leg." He replied weakly.

"Well, you continue to rest and I'll take care of everything."

"What happened to Kahmunrah?"

"We think he went into the desert. There was a trail of blood."

"So he may be alive."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. There was a lot of blood. I do not think he will survive the desert."

"Nubia, Bakura is-"

"I know. I found him when the healers took her back to the palace."

"He died protecting me."

I decided to change the subject. I didn't want him to worry about his brother at the moment and I didn't want to be depressed thinking about Bakura. I told him about Ava and that we were still trying to find her parents. Ahkmenrah said that if we couldn't then she is welcomed to stay at the palace with us.

The next few days were rough. The people started rebuilding the parts of the city that were damaged. A few of the soldiers counted how many casualties there were. In total one hundred and twenty lives were lost including Ata; Odion had survived. Also among the dead were Ava's parents. She was devastated when I told her, but she was happy that she can stay in the palace with me. She was like my shadow.

Ahkmenrah was also doing better. He was still weak, but he was able to be in his own room now much to the healers' protests. At first I was afraid to lay in the same bed with him because I was afraid I would hurt him. Of course Ahkmenrah didn't care.

Ahkmenrah would practice walking every day, but he could only take a couple of steps before he got too weak. He refused anyone who tried to help him, though I would ignore him and help him anyway.

Ava and Ahkmenrah got along just as well as Ava and I did. She would keep him company while I was doing my duties. Sometimes I would come back to the room and find her sleeping on the bed or even in Ahkmenrah's arms. I think he has taken a liking to her.

There was still a lot we still had to do, but in time we will get it done. We had no threats to worry about at the moment, though Ahkmenrah says differently. He is still worried about Kahmunrah because he doesn't know if he is still alive. He had sent soldiers out to see if they could find Kahmunrah. The soldiers went a few miles, but saw no sign of him. I told Ahkmenrah not to worry until we hear about him, though a part of me is worried as well.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

Months had passed and the city was back to what it was before the battle. Nubia wanted to help the people, but I wouldn't let her so she just supervised. I was also doing better. My leg had fully recovered and now I am back doing my duties. I still hurt a little when I stood too long, but I wouldn't let anyone know.

At the moment Nubia was resting. She was getting tired a lot more lately. I was in the throne room thinking about some things. I was still a little worried about my brother even though I haven't heard or seen him in months.

I was just looking through some paper work I have neglected when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Ava running; she hid behind me.

A few people in the palace didn't like the idea of Ava staying here. They said she should stay with someone in the city. I didn't see a problem with her staying. Besides, I've become attached to her and she's attached to me.

"Ava, what are you doing?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Hiding from my teachers. They say I have to learn stuff, but I just want to play."

I was about to say something when I heard someone come in. I looked up and saw it was one of Ava's teachers.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Pharaoh, but have you seen Ava? That little girl has snuck off again."

"No I haven't." I said as I forced back a smile.

"Will you let me know if you see her? She has to finish her lesson."

"I will do that."

"Thank you." Then she left.

I turned around and looked at Ava who was smiling.

"Thanks for not teling them where I was."

"Don't expect that all the time. Your lessons are important."

"I know, but I don't feel like learning now. I want to play."

I shook my head as I smiled. "Well then, go play."

"Ok." Ava started running out of the room. When she got to the door she stopped then ran ran back to me. "Ahk, can I ask you a question."

"Of course you can."

"When I was playing with one of the servants' kids they asked if I was a princess now and I didn't know what to say. Can I be a princess?"

I know it has been hard for Ava the last few months. She had to deal with the death of her parents and had to adjust living in the palace. It wasn't easy for people to accept her.

I looked at Ava and smiled at her. "Yes, you are a princess."

Ava got the biggest smile on her face as she ran out of the room saying, "I can't wait to tell the other kids."

I shook my head as I chuckled.

A few minutes after Ava left my mind drifted back to Nubia. She had been depressed for a while after Bakura's death. She was happy when I said we could give him a royal burial. I admit that Bakura wasn't that bad and he did save my life. It's a shame we didn't have more time together.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

I was standing on the balcony as I looked out at the city. We had come a long way since the battle...well, the people did since I couldn't help. Ahkmenrah was afraid that if I did too much then that wouldn't be good for the baby so he restricted me to bed rest. It was very boring doing nothing all day. If I didn't do something then I would go mad. It wasn't easy to sneak out since the soldiers were watching my move and I couldn't run since my stomach is huge. I feel like I swallowed a ball.

My thoughts drifted to Bakura. It was hard dealing with is passing. For a while I always expected him to appear like he always did and when he never came I would cry. Ahkmenrah was kind with me. When he caught me crying he wouldn't say anything; he would just hold me. He knew Bakura was my best friend and that his death was hard. Ahkmenrah was always there for me when I needed to talk or if I just needed him with me. I knew Bakura's time would have been up before the baby was born, but I do wish that he was here to see him or her.

I sighed as I walked out of the room. I can't stay here any longer. Pregnant or not I have to do something.

I walked out to the garden and was surprised to see it was still alive. I hadn't been out here for awhile so I thought it would be dead. I sat down and looked at the flowers around me. They appeared to have been watered recently. Before I could begin to wonder who did it I heard a noise.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me, Nubia." Ava said as she came out from behind some flowers; she was holding a watering can.

I smiled at her. "So you have been taking care of the flowers."

"Yes. I was playing and when I came out here I saw they needed water."

"Thank you."

Ava had become attached to both me and Ahkmenrah. I know it wasn't easy for her, but she seems to be doing fine now.

Suddenly Ava jumped up and down with a big smile. "I asked Ahk if I can be a princess since I am living with you now and he said that I can."

"Princess Ava does sound nice."

"Yes it does. Now I have a question for you." Ava stopped jumping. "Can I be a big sister to your baby?"

"Of course you can. You will be a great big sister."

"Thank you."

For a while Ava and I stayed out in the garden as she continued to water the flowers and we talked about the baby; she suggested some names. She wanted to know when the baby would be born and I told her it could be any day. She was excited when she felt the baby kick.

Ava and I headed back into the palace and she continued talking about all the things she could teach the baby; I smiled. Some time she seemed more excited then me.

We were halfway back to my room when I felt pain in my stomach. I leaned against the wall as I waited for the pain to pass.

"Nubia, are you all right?" Ava asked with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just a little pain that will pass."

After a few minutes the pain did pass and I smiled at Ava, letting her know I was all right. We continued walking and when I go to my bedroom another wave of pain came. This was severe then the last one. I fell to the flor as I screamed in pain. Ava looked worried. She said that she would get the healers then took off running. The pain continued to get worse and it felt like I was getting ripped apart.

* * *

**Ahkmenrah's POV**

I was on my way to see how Nubia was doing. I hadn't seen her since this morning and I felt a little bad. It seemed we hadn't been able to sepnd much time together with me always working and Nubia resting. She was very stubborn and refused to rest because she said it would get boring. I just didn't want her to put the baby in danger and I think she realized that when she finally agreed.

I was almost to the room when one of the healers came running up to me. I instantly thought about Nubia.

"My Pharaoh, the Queen is in labor."

"Take me to her."

We quickly made our way to the room Nubia was in. When we got there I saw Ava sitting outside the door and she looked worried. When she saw me she ran up to me and asked if Nubia would be all right. I assured her that Nubia would be fine, she is just having the baby.

I walked into the room and I saw Nubia lying on a bed. She was drenched in sweat and she looked very tired. She smiled when she saw me. I walked over to her and held her hand.

"I'm here, Nubia."

"I didn't think that baby would come this soon."

And that's when it hit me: the baby was coming. Very soon Nubia and I would have our first baby. I'm going to be a father. At that moment so many thoughts went through my head. Was I going to be a good father? I didn't know a lot about taking care of a baby...actually I knew nothing about taking care of a baby. I hope Nubia has knowledge in this area.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when pain went through my hand. I looked down and saw Nubia was clenching it. Nubia was clearly in pain and I kept telling her that it would be over soon. I wasn't sure if that was true, but I had to say something to calm her.

I looked over at the healers and saw they looked worried and were whispering to one another.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The healer looked at me frantically. "The baby is stuck."

"Stuck? What do you mean stuck?"

I looked back at Nubia who looked scared. I kept telling her that everything would be all right. I didn't let it show since I was being strong for Nubia, but I was afraid as well. I was praying that everything was going to be all right.

After what seemed like hours the baby finally came, but it wasn't crying or moving. Nubia looked at the baby and started crying as she asked if the baby was all right. The healers hit the baby a few times on the back (not hard) After a few hits the baby started crying; both Nubia and I smiled.

As one of the healers started cleaning the baby another healer said the second baby was coming. I looked at him with shock.

"Second baby?" Nubia and I said together.

The second baby came out with no problems like the first did and it was taken to be cleaned. I looked over at Nubia and smiled at her. "You did it."

"I never want to do that again." Nubia said with a laugh.

Once both babies were cleaned we got to hold them.

"Congragulations, they are both boys."

The healers soon left us alone and Ava poked her head in. I smiled at her and told her she could come in.

"You have two?" Ava said in surprise.

Nubia chuckled. "Yes, we have two."

"Have you thought of names for them."

"Well, I did come up with one name." Nubia looked at me. "I would like to name one of them Bakura."

"I have no problem with that."

"What about the other one?"

"How about Khufu?" I suggested.

"Khufu. I like it." Nubia said.

"So I'm a big sister to two brothers. That will be a lot of work."

Nubia and I laughed as we agreed with her. It would be a lot of work caring for two babies, but together we can handle it.

That night was very different from other nights. The babies would cry so Nubia would feed them then we would go to sleep, but a few hours later they would cry again. After awhile I decided to stay up since I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway.

* * *

**Nubia's POV**

The next morning when I woke up it felt like I didn't sleep at all. I was still very tired. I wasn't expecting to have two babies, but I didn't mind. I was happy with my new sons. I looked at them and the looked so peaceful sleeping.

I looked around and saw Ahkmenrah standing on the balcony. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thinking about your new sons?"

"Yes. I'm still getting use to that."

"I know what you mean. I still can't believe that I'm a mother."

Ahkmenrah was silent and I knew he was thinking of something other then Bakura and Khufu.

"What else is on your mind?"

Ahkmenrah sighed as he turned and looked at me. "I won't lie to you, Nubia. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that when our sons grow up they will be like my brother and I."

"Ahkmenrah, you have nothing to worry about. I know they will turn out just fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because they have two wonderful parents and a big sister that will keep them in line."

"What if-"

I put my finger on his lips. "They won't turn out like you and your brother. I promise you that."

Ahkmenrah just nodded. I know he is still worryng about that, but I won't let that happen. Niether one of our sons will turn out like Kahmunrah.


	39. Chapter 39

Two years had passed since Bakura and Khufu were born and I have never been happier in my life. I have two wonderful sons, an adopted daughter and a great husband. Life couldn't get any better. Ahkmenrah's fear of one of them turning out to be like his brother quickly vanished. He knew that with loving parents like us and a big sister like Ava that they will turn out all right.

At the moment the five of us were relaxing and having a picnic by the Nile. It had been awhile since we all got to relax.

Ahakmenrah and I sat on the bank of the river as we watched the three kids play; it always brought a smile to my face.

"Don't go too far in the water, Khufu." Ahkmenrah said.

"Ava will watch him." I said. "You worry too much."

"When it comes to my sons of course I'll worry."

"They'll be fine. Ava is a good swimmer."

Ahkmenrah just nodded. He was so protective of the boys. I wonder how he'll do when they grow older and really start causing trouble; I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Ahkmenrah looked at me in confusion.

"Oh nothing."

I didn't know nothing could be funny."

"Just relax and enjoy the moment." I kissed him then stood up and walked over to the kids.

I started playing with them and splashing them; they splashed back. After a few minutes Ava amiled then quickly covered her mouth. I didn't have time to ask her what she was doing because I felt someone push me from behind.

I sat up and coughed up water. I looked up and saw Ahkmenrah laughing; I glared at him.

"That wasn't nice."

"I never said I was nice."

I stood up then tackled him, making both of us fall into the water.

"Revenge is sweet." I said with a smirk.

"Daddy got beat by mommy." Bakura laughed.

"My turn." Khufu said.

Then he started splashing Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah picked up Khufu.

"Now what are you going to do." Then he started tickling him.

"Me next, daddy." Bakura said as he jumped up and down.

The five of us played in the water until it was nearly sunset. We packed up our things then headed back to the palace. By the time we got there both Bakura and Khufu were asleep so Ahkmenrah and I put them to bed.

Today had been a fun day. It wasn't every day all of us got to have un together. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

The next day was indeed busy. Ahkmenrah was preparing for the arrival of a Greek princess. Apparently she wanted to discuss trade routes between the kingdoms. I was suppose to be helping him, but there was something I had to take care of first.

I was just heading out when Bakura and Khufu came running up to me with a servant right behind him.

"Mommy play?" Bakura asked

I kneeled down. "I'm sorry sweetie, but mommy has to work...but why don't you come with me?"

"My Queen, I don't think that's-"

I looked at the servant. "They may come with me if they want."

The servant put her head down. "Yes my queen."

"Come on you two."

The three of us walked out of the palace and went over to the building that was being constructed. I had decided that a building should be made for all the orphans in the city. A few days ago it came to my attention just how many orphans there were and they had no where to go. I suggested the building and at first no one liked my idea except Ahkmenrah. After a while of discussion I was finally able to convine the others that it was a good idea.

I went over to talk to the builders to see how it was coming; they were almost finished.

A few people had also objected to who I wanted to be put in charge. I had talked it over with Ahkmenrah and he thought it was a good idea. I couldn't think of a better person to be in charge and that person was Kissa. People had objected because she was a servant, but she was more then a servant to me. She was also my friend. Kissa was shocked that I had asked her, but she was also happy and willing to accept.

After I had examined the building and the builders explained what else thet had to do I decided it was time to head back to the palace. I looked down, but didn't see Bakura or Khufu. I looked around frantically. I sighed in relief when I saw them playing with some other children; I walked over there. I let them play for awhile onger before I took them back to the palace.

The rest of the day the palace was busy getting ready for the Greek princess. When it was near dinner time we had gotten word that she would be arriving shortly so Ahkmenrah and I went outside to wait for her?

"So, is this princess married?" I asked.

"Not that I know of."

"And she said she only wants to talk about trading routes between our kingdoms?"

"Yes." Ahkmenrah looked at me. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No. I have nothing to be jealous about."

Ahkmenrah smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure she isn't here for anything else."

I raised and eyebrow. "Egypt and Greece have been at war before. Maybe she wants to unite the kingdoms."

"I am sure that is not the case." Ahkmenrah kissed me. "You're cute when you're jealous."

I was about to reply when I heard people coming. I looked over and saw horses and people enter. They stopped just a few feet in front of us. One of the men helped a woman down who I assumed was the princess. She appeared to be a little older then me. She had waist length brown hair with flowers of different colors cascading down her hair. She wore clothing different then our own, but it was still a beautiful dress.

"King Ahkmenrah?" She asked as she walked up to us.

"Yes and this is my wife Nubia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am princess Cyrena."

She looked at me and I didn't like the look she was giving me. I don't know what it was, but she looked at me like I was something that needed to be removed.

"Dinner should be ready then after that we could discus trading routes." Ahkmenrah said.

"Dinner will be nice. It was a long journey here and I am famished."

The three of us walked inside and I could shake this feeling about Cyrena. I would have to keep my eye one her...or maybe Ahkmenrah was right. Maybe I am just jealous.

During dinner Cyrena talked about her country and how they did things there. She thought it was important that she is on friendly terms with her neighbors. Perhaps she is a spy and she wants to know how we run things so it would be easier for her to attack us. We've had too many battles in the last few years, I won't let her start another one.

I glanced over at Cyrena and saw her leaning towards Ahkmenrah and whispered something; Ahkmenrah laughed. What was funny that she couldn't say out loud? I was beginning to not like this princess with every minute that passed.

After dinner I didn't wait for Ahkmenrah. I quickly walked out of the room and went to put the kids to bed. After I put Bakura and Khufu to bed I walked out of the room and bumped into Ahkmenrah. I told him the boys were waiting for him. Then I went to check on Ava. When I got there she was jumping off the bed.

"Ava, how many times have I told you not to jump off the bed? You could get hurt."

"Sorry, but its fun."

"All right, but don't complain to me when you get hurt."

I tucked Ava in and kissed her good night then went to my room. When I got to my room I went to the balcony. I'm hoping this princess isn't staying long.

I didn't know how long I was standing on the balcony, but I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you all right? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. I know when you're lying to me."

I got out of Ahkmenrah's grip and looked at him. "How long is she staying here?"

"Only a few days. I told you you have nothing to worry about."

I glared at him. "Don't I? What was that at dinner?"

"What?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't notice her advances."

"What advances?"

"She was practically all over you." I said, getting angry. "Why did she keep whispering in your ear? What did she say that she couldn't say to everyone? She was also sitting very close to you."

"Nubia, I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"We'll see about that."

Then I walked around him and went to bed. I can't believe he didn't notice Cyrena's advances. She was almost on top of him. I'm not going to let her steal my husband from me. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning I was still upset with Ahkmenrah and he knew it. I was avoiding him and every time he tried to talk to me I wouldn't answer him. I may be acting childish, but it hurts that he didn't notice Cyrena's advances. She was sitting just inches from him and she was always leaning towards him. What did he think she was doing? Falling out of her chair?

At the moment the two of them were discussing trading routes. I was supposed to be a part of that discussion, but I said I had something else to take care of. If I spent any more time in the same room with Cyrena I would probably strangle her.

I sat in the garden as Bakura and Khufu played and Ava watered the flowers. Khufu tried to get me to play with him, but I wasn't in the mood to play. Maybe I should have gone to the meeting so I could keep an eye on Cryena to make sure she doesn't do anything.

After awhile I couldn't just sit around any more so I got up just to walk around. I know I'm probably worrying about nothing, but I just can't get rid of this feeling. Something isn't right and I'm going to find out what is going on.

I made my way to the meeting room and when I got there I was relieved to see Ahkmenrah and Cyrena on opposite sides of the table. When I walked in Cyrena looked at me like I had interrupted something important. I wonder if they were discussing something other then trading routes.

"Well, I can see there is nothing further to discuss." Cyrena said. Then she walked out of the room and as she passed me she sent me a glare. What did I ever do to her?

"You missed the best part of the discussion." Ahkmenrah said.

"There was a best part?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Cyrena is leaving in the morning."

"So soon?" I tried to hide my smile, but I failed. When I saw Ahkmenrah's look I quickly frowned. "Why is she leaving?"

"You were right and I'm sorry."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Right about what?"

"Cyrena was making advances on me. She tried again just a few minutes before you walked into the room. That's why she seemed angry."

"That would explain the glare I got as well."

"Nubia-"

"You already apologized."

"I need to say it again. I'm sorry." Ahkmenrah walked up to me. "I was just…it didn't…"

"Yes?"

Ahkmenrah sighed. "I didn't think what she was doing at dinner was anything to worry about. I thought she was just being friendly."

"A little too friendly."

"Am I forgiven?"

I thought about for a minute. I suppose I should forgive him. I know he would never be disloyal to me.

I smile. "You're forgiven."

Later that night Cyrena wasn't at dinner. Maybe she was still upset that she couldn't get Ahkmenrah; I smirked. She can go find someone in her own land.

After dinner I tried to put Bakura and Khufu to bed, but they wouldn't sleep. They kept crying every time I would lay them down.

I sighed in frustration. "Well, I don't know what you want. I'm not going to hold you all night."

"Maybe you should sing to them." Ahkmenrah said as he came and picked up Khufu.

I turned and looked at Ahkmenrah. I guess that was worth a try.

I picked up Bakura and started rocking him and started singing a lullaby my mom use to sing to me.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

By the time I finished singing both Bakura and Khufu were asleep. Ahkmenrah and I gentle put them in their beds. Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around me as we watched our sons sleep.

"Have I told you that you have a beautiful voice?" Ahkmenrah whispered.

"Yes you have, but I never get tired of hearing it."

After a few minutes the two of us left to our own room. As we were walking I had this feeling that we were being watched. I kept looking around, but I didn't see anyone. I told Ahkmenrah and he said I shouldn't worry. He was probably right. Still…

I had a hard time sleeping. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had. After awhile of tossing and turning I finally got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. I looked up at the stars; it was a beautiful night.

I looked back at Ahkmenrah who was sleeping peacefully. He thought that I was being crazy about someone watching us especially since no one was around. He also thought I was over thinking about the feeling I had.

I sighed. Maybe I am.

I decided to go for a walk. I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight and I wasn't going to stand around in the room. I left quietly so I didn't wake Ahkmenrah.

I went out to the garden; it was the only place I felt most comfortable. It reminded me so much of my mother. I miss her and my father. I wish they were still alive so they could have met their grandchildren.

"Well, look who's out here and all alone."

I turned around and saw Cyrena. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk."

"I hear you're leaving tomorrow. What a shame you can't stay longer." I said sarcastically.

"Actually I'm not going anywhere yet. I have something I need to finish."

I looked at her with confusion. "What do you have to do? Your discussion with Ahkmenrah is over."

"I'm not talking about the trading routes. That was just a lie. I don't care about trading routes."

"Then what's the real reason you came here?"

"She came to help me."

Kahmunrah walked up next to Cyrena; she smirked.

I was shocked to see him. "I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong. I was gravely injured, but I did survive." Kahmunrah kissed Cyrena.

I looked between the two. "You two are together?"

I knew I had to warn Ahkmenrah, but how was I going to get passed them? I could scream, though I don't know if he would hear me. I took a deep breath as I made up my mind on what I was going to do.

I ran towards them and was hoping I could push passed them; no such luck. Kahmunrah grabbed me by my wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere."

I did the only thing that might help me and that was to scream. "Ahkmenrah!"

Cyrena laughed. "I don't think he will hear you."

I shrugged. "It was worth a try."

I used my free hand to punch him, but he caught my fist.

"I've learned from last time."

I was in trouble now. How am I going to get out of this?

* * *

**The lullaby is River Lullaby from The Prince of Egypt.**


	41. Chapter 41

I will admit that I was scared. I didn't know what these two had planned. I knew I didn't like Cyrena for a reason. I wasn't crazy after all. I still don't know how I'm going to get out of this. What am I going to do?

Just when I thought something bad was going to happen to me I heard footsteps and my spirit lifted.

"What's going on out here?" A soldier asked as he came out. When he noticed Kahmunrah he looked just as shocked as I had been.

The soldier wasted no time. He came at Kahmunrah and punched him in the stomach. Kahmunrah let go of me as he clutched his stomach.

"Run my queen."

I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly ran. I had to tell Ahkmenrah what was going on. I passed a few soldiers and told them to get to the garden as fast as they could. I didn't stop to explain things.

When I got to the room Ahkmenrah was still sleeping. I ran over to him and shook him.

"Ahkmenrah, wake up."

Ahkmenrah opened his eyes and looked at me. "Nubia, what is it?"

"Kahmunrah is back."

"You were just dreaming."

"No, I'm not. Look out in the garden. Cyrena is working with him."

Ahkmenrah sat up, rubbed his eyes then looked at me. He must have seen the panicked look on my face because he suddenly became aware.

"My brother survived?"

"Yes and he's here in the palace."

"Get the children out of here." Ahkmenrah said as he got out of bed.

"Ahkmenrah, be careful."

"I will be." Ahkmenrah kissed me then hurried out of the room.

I ran to the twins' room and picked them up, and then I ran to Ava's room. I put the boys down and woke up Ava.

"Ava, you need to wake up."

Ava sat up as she yawned. "What's going on?"

"You need to take your brothers and get out of the palace."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say." I kissed the boys and Ava. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

Ava took hold of Bakura and Khufu's hand which wasn't easy since the boys were still half asleep. Then she opened the secret passage that was in her room. She looked back at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back then went in the passage and closed the door behind her.

I should have gone with them, but I wasn't going to leave Ahkmenrah alone. He was going to need help. I ran back to the garden, but when I got there everyone was gone.

I started running through the palace when a thought crossed my mind. I ran back to my room and when I got there I saw the tablet was gone. This is not good.

I turned around, but jumped back when I came face to face with Cyrena.

"Looking for this?" She asked as she held up the tablet.

"Give it to me."

"This belongs to Kahmunrah and I'm going to make sure he gets it back."

"Whatever he told you is a lie. He doesn't care about you."

"So, it was a lie that he was first born and was passed up for the throne?"

"No, that part is true, but he was passed up because he is evil."

Cyrena smirked and that sent chills down my spine. "I've always found evil attractive."

"Then I guess you're a good match for Kahmunrah."

I then went to punch Cyrena, but she stepped out of the way. I turned to look to her and she was still smirking. I'm going to wipe that smirk right off her face.

Cyrena quickly ran around me and out the door; I chased after her. I wasn't going to let her get away with the tablet. Ahkmenrah and I have stopped Kahmunrah once before and we'll do it again even if he has a Greek princess on his side. I bet she doesn't even know how to fight.

I chased her until she was in the throne room. There I saw Ahkmenrah and his brother fighting. Cyrena had stopped to cheer on Kahmunrah so I took that time to get the tablet from her. I grabbed the tablet and Cyrena looked shocked.

"Give that back."

"It doesn't belong to you."

"When you and Ahkmenrah are out of the way, Kahmunrah and I will rule both Egypt and Greece, we will be the most powerful rulers the world will ever know."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming about that."

Cyrena glared at me as she ran at me; I moved out of the way. That's when I suddenly realized something.

"Where are the soldiers?"

Cyrena laughed. "They are busy dealing with my soldiers. Now hand over the tablet to its rightful owner."

"I will when Ahkmenrah finishes beating his brother."

That seemed to anger her. She bawled up her fist and sent a punch towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough and was hit in the face. The force of the punch made me drop the tablet. Cyrena picked it up then ran towards Kahmunrah.

"Kahmunrah, I have the tablet."

"Good work, my love."

I shuddered. Who in their right mind would ever love Kahmunrah? Then again I don't think Cyrena was in her right mind to begin with.

Kahmunrah gave Ahkmenrah an evil look. "And now baby brother, it is time to end this."

Ahkmenrah glared at him. "You will never win."

The two siblings started fighting again and Cyrena was just standing there, cheering for Kahmunrah. I glared as I ran up to her and hit her. Cyrena dropped the tablet as she looked at me with shock. Her shock then turned into a glare.

We both made a grab for the tablet. Cyrena put her hand on it first and I knocked her out of the way then quickly picked up the tablet. Cyrena came after me with her fist, ready to punch. I ducked out of the way

I knew I had to go get at least a few soldiers. I didn't know how much we could last…well, I'm sure it would be easy for me to knock out Cyrena. I glanced over at Ahkmenrah and saw he was having a difficult time. It seemed that Kahmunrah had gotten stronger.

I was hesitant in my decision because I didn't want to leave Ahkmenrah, though I knew if I didn't then we might be seriously injured or worse.

When Ahkmenrah missed Kahmunrah's blade by inches I made my decision. I ran for the door to get the soldiers. I can't believe not even one came to help their pharaoh. They were all going to get a lecture from me when this is over with.

I almost made it out the door when I was pulled by my hair. Cyrena then grabbed the tablet from my hands and hit me in the head. I fell to the ground as I held my head.

After a few seconds of sitting on the ground I stood up, still clutching my head. It took me a minute to figure out what was going on before me. The pain in my head was so much that I could barely think straight.

When I could finally concentrate I saw that Ahkmenrah was kneeling on the ground as Cyrena and Kahmunrah were laughing; Kahmunrah had the tablet. I ran over to Ahkmenrah and helped him up.

"This is the end for you, baby brother." Kahmunrah looked at me. "You and I could have been great together."

I glared at him. "I doubt that."

"You can still join me."

"I would rather die."

"That could be arranged." Cyrena said.

"Not now, my dear. We have things we need to take care of first." Then the two of them started walking out of the room.

I looked over at Ahkmenrah who was bleeding from a small cut on his shoulder.

"You need to stop him." Ahkmenrah said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a small cut. You have to stop Kahmunrah before he uses the tablet."

I nodded. "All right." I then ran out of the room.

I was hoping I would run into a soldier on my way, but no such luck. It seemed like all the soldiers disappeared. They had to be around here somewhere, though I didn't have time to scout them out. Ahkmenrah had told me what the tablet does. I wasn't sure if it would actually work, but I had to stop Kahmunrah. Better safe than sorry.

I followed Kahmunrah until I arrived at his room. I had never been in his room before and when I got there I was surprised at what I saw. Kahmunrah had put the tablet into a stone statue and was now pushing the different squares within it.

I ran to try to stop him, but Cyrena stood in front of me and pushed me back.

"You won't stop him."

"Yes I will."

"It's too late." Kahmunrah said with a laugh. "It has begun."


	42. Chapter 42

I peered around Cyrena and my eyes widened. The statue opened up and inside was a vortex of some sort. I had never seen anything like it before and it frightened me.

The army filed out of the vortex as I backed out of the room. Kahmunrah was smirking and Cyrena looked amazed. I'm sure she had never seen anything like this before either. This is not good. How are we going to stop him now?

"Now Nubia, you will either join us or die." Kahmunrah said as he turned my way.

"Didn't I say this before? I would rather die."

"Have it your way."

I backed into the wall. It was true that I would rather die than join Kahmunrah, but I won't deny that I was afraid to die. I still had so much to live for and I wasn't ready to die. Even if I had nothing to live for I would still be afraid of death, though I won't show my fear to Kahmunrah.

Kahmunrah glanced back at the army that was now all out of the vortex. It seemed a little cramped in the room with everyone.

"Kill her." He commanded.

My heart started racing as death entered my mind. There was no way that I could fight everyone off. I couldn't even out run them. There were far more of them then they were of me and one of them was bound to catch up to me.

Just when I thought I was going to die Ahkmenrah ran by my side as he held up his sword. Also coming up to us were soldiers. It's about time they showed up.

"You're too late, brother. I have opened the gate to the Underworld and now I have my army. You will all die and I will rule Egypt."

"I won't let you get away with that."

Kahmunrah chuckled. "I'd like to see you stop me."

Ahkmenrah gave the order and our soldiers started attacking Kahmunrah's. I quickly moved out of the way as the fight moved out into the hall. If these soldiers came from the underworld does that mean they can't die? How will we be able to defeat them?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was knocked to the ground. I should have known better then to not pay attention during a battle.

I stood up and looked around. I didn't see Kahmunrah or Ahkmenrah, but I did see Cyrena. She was standing away from the battle; I knew she couldn't fight. Of course princesses aren't seen to fight…except me. Everyone who knows me knows that I can fight my own battles even if they object.

I was about to go over to her when I thought of something. Maybe the only way we can get rid of these soldiers is to send them back through the portal. That's easier said than done though.

As I made my way over to Cyrena I told all my soldiers to push the others back into the portal. I wasn't sure how they were going to do it, but it had to be done.

"So you like war, but you don't like to get your hands dirty." I said as I walked up to Cyrena.

"I'm a princess not a soldier. It's not my job to fight."

"Well, I may be a queen, but I do fight."

I punched Cyrena in the face and she was taken by surprise. She looked at me like she couldn't believe I did that. She then ran out of the room. She is a coward.

"My queen, look out."

I turned around and saw one of Kahmunrah's soldiers about to attack me. My soldier pushed me out of the way and took the hit. I grabbed the soldier's sword as I stood up then attacked the other one. I cut him on his arm then kicked him back into the portal.

A few of my soldiers said that I should go to safety, but I refused. I wasn't going to let Kahmunrah destroy my home. I will fight to protect my home and my people. I wasn't going to run and hide like they expect me too.

I surprised the soldiers by being able to hold my own. I had gotten a few of the soldiers back into the portal.

I had just kicked another soldier back into the portal when I felt pain in my back. I fell to the ground as I winced in pain. I quickly used my foot to knock the soldier down. Then I pushed him into the portal.

I put my hand on my back and felt where I had been cut. It didn't feel like a deep cut, but it still hurt. I forced myself up and continued fighting.

It seemed like hours, but we finally managed to put all the soldiers back in the Underworld. I closed the statue then took out the tablet. There was still one thing we had to take care of.

I gave the tablet to one of my soldiers and told him to keep it safe. Then I ran to find Ahkmenrah. Where could they have gone?

I searched the palace until I made my way outside and saw both brothers battling; Cyrena was nowhere in sight. I looked around to see if she was hiding, but still I could not find her. Maybe she ran from here.

I suddenly felt light headed so I leaned against the wall. I wanted to help Ahkmenrah, but I knew I would just be in the way. I was losing blood and because of that I wouldn't be much help. All I could do was look on frantically.

After awhile of fighting, Ahkmenrah cut Kahmunrah on the side. Kahmunrah kneeled down and said that he surrendered. Ahkmenrah continued to point his sword at his brother. I knew he was thinking if he could trust Kahmunrah.

Ahkmenrah lowered his sword. The next thing Ahkmenrah said I couldn't hear because he said it in a low voice. Kahmunrah nodded. What had Ahkmenrah said?

Ahkmenrah turned towards me and started walking over. I smiled at him, though it wasn't a true smile. I knew this battle wasn't over yet. It was too easy. I glanced at Kahmunrah and saw his evil smirk.

Kahmunrah picked up his sword and ran towards Ahkmenrah. The next thing that happened seemed to go in slow motion.

I screamed at Ahkmenrah. He turned around only to get stabbed in the stomach. I ran over to him as tears formed in my eyes. Ahkmenrah fell to the ground; I laid his head in my lap.

"Ahkmenrah…"

"Nubia," His voice sounded so distant. "take care of the children."

"What are you talking about? You're going to live."

"Not this time, Nubia. I am sorry. I love you."

"And I love you. Please don't leave me."

"Nubia…I'm glad I met you. You have made me…very happy. I love you so much."

"No."

Ahkmenrha's eyes closed and I knew he would never wake. Tears streamed down my face. In that instant I felt my world fall apart. My husband was dead and I would never see him again. I would never hear his voice or see his smile. I could feel my heart break.

I was snapped out of what happened when I heard Kahmunrah laugh. I looked up at him with a glare. How could he kill his own brother?

"How pathetic. He said that I wouldn't win, but look at him now."

"You haven't won yet." I said as I stood up.

"You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can."

I was still losing blood, but that wasn't going to stop me. I glanced at Ahkmenrah. He was…dead and now I was going to avenge him. I looked back at Kahmunrah. He was also injured and losing blood so we should be almost equally matched.

"Kahmunrah."

I looked over and saw Cyrena. So, she hadn't left.

"Don't worry my love. I'll finish this quickly."

Kahmunrah lunged at me, but I quickly moved out of the way then kicked him in the back. He turned to me as he growled. He came at me again; however I was not as lucky like the first time. I was too slow in dodging and he cut me on my thigh.

I fell to the ground as I felt myself growing weaker. I was losing so much blood and I knew I couldn't last much longer. I don't think I can even continue.

I looked over at Ahkmenrah; he looked like he was just sleeping. I can't give up. I will fight until I can no longer move and even then I will force myself.

I slowly stood up. "You're wrong. I'll finish this."

I ran at Kahmunrah and swung my sword; he moved out of the way. I turned towards him just in time to block his attack. I kneeled down then slashed him across the stomach; he fell to the ground.

Cyrena rushed over as she pushed me away. I didn't care about them anymore. I made my way over to Ahkmenrah. I put my hand on his heart, but felt nothing.

I wish there were a way I could change this. I wish I could control time so I can do all this over. I shouldn't have stayed and made sure all the soldiers returned to the Underworld. I should have looked for Ahkmenrah.

I laid my head on his chest as my eyes grew heavy. I wanted everything to be all right. I didn't want things to end this way. I wanted to grow old with Ahkmenrah and watch our children grow.

My children…I have failed them. Bakura, Khufu, and Ava, I am so sorry. I am sorry you have to grow up without parents. I was selfish. I wasn't thinking of you. Please forgive me.

I closed my eyes, knowing that I would never wake again.

* * *

**And that is the end of Unexpected Love. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I cried when I wrote Ahkmenrah dying. I had a few ideas on how I was going to do their deaths, but I hope this was all right for you guys.**

**I was thinking of doing two sequals. One would be, of course, Ahkmenrah and Nubia at the museum. And the other one would be about Kahmunrah and what he did in those two years he was gone. Would you guys want to read about that? Let me know.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has read this story and for your reviews. :)**


End file.
